All It Took
by PahouaYang
Summary: All it took was one kiss to change everything. This story starts from Fred's funeral, all the way through their relationship, proposal, and marriage.Plenty of fights, decision making, and love. More chapters will be up. Hope you guys enjoy
1. All It Took

It was a clear and sunny day. They had Fred's funeral at the burrow and the whole family wasn't planning on enjoying the day at all. But they knew that doing this; Fred would be happy and proud of all of them right now. Many people came to support the Weasley's including some Hogwarts professors and students that fought in the war. They started off the funeral with speeches. Each single family member gave one, and each was heartbroken and broke down into tears. After the speeches, they had a little dinner and just sat with Fred's body until night came. Ron excused himself from everyone else and went outside and sat by the big oak tree where his siblings used to hang out all the time when they were young. Hermione noticed he was gone and went looking for him. She walked out of the tent and saw Ron sitting down near the tree looking depressed and lonely. She went over there to comfort him. Before Hermione even reached Ron, he said "I don't want to talk to anyone right now".

Hermione insisted that he did want someone to talk to and sat down next to him anyways. "Ron, I know it's hard for you and your family. Fred was like a brother to me and he was such a wonderful person. I know you'll miss him, so will I, but you need to move on somehow." Hermione said.

Ron was so frustrated. He had heard those words from too many people. Hermione didn't know how it felt. He wasn't really a brother to her. She doesn't know anything. Ron snapped at her "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A BROTHER BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOSS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AROUND ME ALL THE TIME? I NEED SPACE TOO YOU KNOW?" Hermione looked at Ron with surprise and tears in her eyes. All she wanted to do was help. I guess he really didn't want it all this time then.

"I was only trying to help. It seemed like you needed it, but I guess not then huh?" Hermione said between tears.

Ron looked up at Hermione and told her "Just go away, I don't ever want to see you again. I need to be alone". Hermione cried more tears and ran into the Burrow. She was so hurt by his words. She couldn't believe Ron would say that to her. After all they've been through. Now she was starting to question their future as well. Was their kiss during the war a complete lie then? Did he even care about her at all? Hermione just wanted to leave. So she went up to her and Ginny's room and started packing her things. She wasn't going to leave straight away, but tomorrow night. She needed to go to Australia to restrain her parent's memories anyways. Even if Ron didn't want comfort, the rest of his family needed it.

She stayed in her room for the rest of the night and went downstairs for dinner. Everyone was awfully quiet especially Ron. He didn't even look at her or apologize. I guess he really meant it Hermione thought in her head. After dinner, she and Ginny proceeded upstairs and got ready for bed. Hermione couldn't sleep because she heard some weeping next door. She got out of bed to look and it was Ron crying in his sleep. She wanted nothing more than just to step into the room and comfort him, but she knew he wouldn't want that considering what he said to her. Hermione slowly and quietly walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the bright sun coming through the window. She got up and took a shower. While in the shower, she captivates what happened last night. Fred's funeral at the Burrow, Ron's hurtful words was all that she could remember. She got out of the shower and combed her hair then stepped out of the door. When she opened the door, there standing with bags under his eyes and red eyes which was the result of him crying all night, was Ron. Hermione just stood there a little frightened and embarrassed. She was in a bath towel and was trying to get out but couldn't because Ron was staring at her quite deeply.<p>

"Hi." He said. Hermione didn't intend to answer and pushed him out of the way and into the bedroom to get dressed. I guess he forgot all he said to me last night Hermione thought. She was still going to leave, mostly because of him and not feeling needed, but also to restrain her parent's memories in Australia as well. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving, but she planned to tell everyone at breakfast. She was sure everyone would be ok with it. She got dressed and went downstairs to help Molly with breakfast. To her surprise, Ron was already downstairs. Along with Harry, George, Arthur, and the rest of the family except Ginny who got in the shower while she was getting dressed. She said her "Good morning" to everyone but Ron who seemed a little hurt when she left him out. He was quite confused on why he was being ignored by her. Once everyone say down for breakfast, Hermione thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone.

"Ahem, if you guys don't mind I'd like to announce something?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Molly said to her. She had grown to love Hermione as her own daughter and would support her through everything.

"Well you all know that my parents are in Australia, and I would like to go there and restrain their memories. It's been over a year since I've seen them and I've really missed them. Plus, this is the time for all of you to have some family bonding time, especially now, when you guys need it most. I definitely don't want to interfere with that. But thank you all, so much, for giving me a home and shelter. I am eternally grateful." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her quite stunned at what she said.

"Hermione of course you're always welcomed here!" Molly got out of her chair and went over to hug Hermione. "Don't ever think that you are interfering in our family! You are family now! Of course we all understand that you want to go back to your parents! When do you plan to leave?" Molly asked.

Hermione took a brief moment of pause and said "Tonight." Ron looked at her surprised and definitely shocked. He always knew that she wanted to go back to her parents but never this soon. He didn't want her to leave.

"NO!" Ron shouted mistakenly. "I mean…why TONIGHT? Why can't it not be next week or something?" Ron said with embarrassment.

"Because I haven't seen my parents in over a year Ron! Their my parents and I love them very much! I want to do this as soon as possible!" Hermione said. She knew he didn't want her to go, but she felt like she didn't belong here anymore.

"Well then I'll go with you! I can't let you go alone!" Ron didn't want Hermione to leave at all. He was trying to puzzle the pieces back together on why she wanted to leave so soon.

Molly soon stepped in to stop the conversation. "Alright well if Hermione wants to go then let her go! But just be sure to come back to us soon and tell us how you're doing alright?" Molly said while looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded and they continued breakfast. Ron sat in silence and finished eating. While Ginny and Molly cleaned up, the rest of the family moved to the living room, but George headed straight upstairs. Hermione was just finishing cleaning the table when Ron came up to her.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" Ron asked her. Hermione said sure and they both walking to the big oak tree in the backyard.

"What?" Hermione asked once they stopped at the tree.

"What is with you today? You've been ignoring me all day! And why are you leaving so soon?" Ron said anxiously. Hermione didn't dare to answer until Ron screamed "I DEMAND AN ANSWER HERMIONE!"

Hermione was now furious "DEMAND? DEMAND AN ANSWER RONALD? Since when have you been my father and talked to me like that? You don't tell me what to do!"

Ron was still confused and still wanted an answer. "Well then tell me why you're ignoring me and why you want to leave so bad?" Ron said trying to stay calm.

"You really don't remember huh Ron? Or are you just trying to forget and put it aside?" Hermione said with anger.

"FORGET WHAT? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" Ron lashed.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT! Do you not remember a thing about it? The things you said to me were so hurtful Ron." Hermione said through tears. Ron still looked at her confused. He puzzled the pieces back together and slightly remembers yelling at her, but not the words. "I tried to comfort you after the funeral Ronald but you said you didn't need it. When I tried again you lashed at me and said that I didn't know anything about how you felt. You said that I didn't know anything and that you wanted to never see me again. Well you'll get your wish Ronald because I'm still leaving no matter what you say."

Ron now remembered. He couldn't believe he said those things to her. To the girl he loved most in life. He looked at Hermione and knew she was hurt. He would have been if the situation was switched.

"Hermione..I am so sorry about the things I said. You know I didn't mean them." Ron said.

"Really? Because right now I'm not so sure. Was our kiss back at Hogwarts a lie as well?" Hermione said. When she mentioned the kiss, Ron was immediately taken back to that moment. Back in the Chamber of Secrets, after Hermione had just destroyed the horcrux. They helped try to kill Voldemort and he was so proud of her. And when they finally kissed, it was such a blissful and passionate kiss that he had been waiting to do for so long. All it took was one kiss to change it all.

"Our kiss definitely was not a lie Hermione. You're mental for thinking that. You don't know how long I waited to finally be able to kiss you and share my feelings with you. It's been almost three weeks since then, and that moment still runs in my mind over and over again. I love you Hermione Granger. Those words I said were not intended and not needed at all. I've been in love with you since our fourth year and you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and definitely comforting person I've ever met in my entire life Hermione." Hermione just looked at Ron stunned that he'd actually say those things to her. It was brilliant though she thought. Hermione still was crying because she didn't know what to feel at that moment. She didn't know how to react and just ran up to Ron and hugged him. She cried into his chest and didn't want to do anything else. Ron responded by holding her tight. Ron stopped the hugging and placed a kiss on Hermione's soft lips. They haven't kissed since that night and Ron thought it was time to make it official. Ron backed away from their kiss and said "You know I love you Hermione. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you. But we've never actually made it official, so let's make this our first step. Would you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Hermione's waited so long for this. She jumped to her answer and said "OF COURSE! Yes!" Hermione said with great joy and jumped back into Ron's arms.

"But I am still leaving tonight. I really want to see my parents again. I hope you understand. But I'll be back as soon as my parents and I get settled again ok?" Hermione said.

"Of course" Ron was still hugging her. "Just promise me you won't meet anyone else there?" Hermione laughed at his question.

"Who else is there in the world besides you Ron?" Ron took a moment to actually think about that. "Exactly no one!" Hermione shouted. Hermione kissed Ron and they both proceeded back into the house.


	2. Not Goodbye

Hermione and the family had just finished dinner and she headed upstairs to pack her things. She was going to go to King's Cross Station where she would travel back to London and then apparated to Australia. When she entered her room, Ron was standing there. He looked really upset.

"Ron what are you doing here? What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you to leave Hermione. I know you have to but I don't want you to. At least let me go with you." Ron begged.

"Ron I don't need you to babysit me all the time. I am a grown up now you know." Hermione said. She knew all Ron wanted was for her to be safe, but she had to do this on her own.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just it'll be hard to not be with you every day." Ron said. Hermione went up to give him a long hug. "I'll be alright Ron. I can take care of myself." They hugged for a few moments, before Hermione backed away and grabbed her things. She was about to go out the door when Ron grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast Ms. Granger. You aren't going to go that easily." Ron said. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. He kissed her with great passion and excitement. He was going to miss her so much and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she left. They continued to kiss until Hermione tripped and fell on the bed with Ron on top of her. The fall did not stop their kiss one bit. Hermione did enjoy kissing Ron. It was quite fun. He was a great kisser as well. Hermione knew they shouldn't be doing this now especially with the family downstairs.

"Ron we shouldn't be doing this here and now. What is someone walked in?" Hermione said between kissing Ron.

"I don't bloody care Hermione." Ron said. Hermione just laughed. She never knew he could be so passionate. They continued to kiss and soon went to tongue. Each single kiss grew with more passion, anticipation, and more moaning. Not knowing what was going on, considering all they were doing was snogging each other, George peeked through the door and was quite hysterical. They both jumped when they heard him.

"WELL WELL! Look at what we have here! Ron and Hermione….FINALLY! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Fred said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed as well. It was kind of bizarre knowing that the one she loves most has been right next to her all these years. Ron just stared at his brother with embarrassment.

"Anyways…Hermione my mum wants to know what's taking so long. You should be heading out now. But considering what I just saw, I'll leave you too alone for some time." George said with a snicker and proceeded downstairs.

"DON'T WORRY MUM! Hermione and Ron are BOTH fine! They just had some business to take care of, PARTICULARLY SNOGGING!" George shouted.

"I'm going to kill him afterwards!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed again and said "Come on he's just joking! Let's go, I have to get going anyways." Hermione grabbed her suitcase, but before she can go out the door, again, Ron grabbed her for a final kiss.

"At least let me take you to King's Cross?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and they went downstairs. Hermione walked hand in hand with Ron downstairs. She said goodbye to Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George, Bill, and Harry. Ron told his parents that he'd be taking Hermione to King's Cross and will be back. Hermione waved a final goodbye and they both apparated to King's Cross station. It was just a regular old day at the station. People passing by, chatter everywhere, every day people just going by. Ron and Hermione went straight to her platform and waited till the train was going to be board.

When it was time, Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. "I'll miss you so much Ron, you have no idea. But I'll be alright. Don't worry about me ok? I'll be sure to contact you once I get there and when everything is settled." Hermione said. Ron grabbed her for another hug. Ron was too sad to say anything at the moment. "I promise I'll come back. I love you Ronald." Hermione said.

Ron kissed her one final time before they would meet again. He knew this wasn't goodbye forever; he just really cared for her. The train called for boarding and Ron helped her get her stuff on board. Hermione hugged and kissed her boyfriend one last time. When she got into the train, she looked out her window and blew a kiss out to him. Ron watched as the love of his life rode away from him. It wasn't goodbye though. He would see her again. Until then, he would think of brilliant ways of loving her and showing her that he could be the best boyfriend ever.


	3. Separate Places

It had been two weeks since Hermione had left. They both write to each other constantly. Hermione stated that it'll probably be another week or two before she returns back. Their relationship has been going on such a great path but he plans to make it perfect when she returns. He was in the middle of reading her previous letter when an owl showed up near the window. He opened the window and the owl dropped the letter in his hand. He put down the letter he was reading and read the new one.

_Dear Ron, _

_Everything is going great over here. I restrained their memories and their both back to the way they used to be. I've missed them so much. We just finished some refurnishing at our house and we plan to go out for dinner together. I'm glad everything's back to normal, but one thing I'm missing is you. It's hard waking up knowing that you're not around. But I promise it'll only be a couple more weeks. How's everything at the Burrow? Tell everyone I miss them. I'll continue to write ok? I miss and love you so much Ronald. _

_With all my love, _

_Hermione _

Ron finished the letter and was hypnotized. Even in writing, Hermione was great. He missed her so much and all he wanted to do was kiss her and hug her. He grabbed some paper and began writing his next letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I love that everything's going great for you guys. I'm glad everything's going well for you. Everything at the Burrow is good. George has gone back to work at the joke shop, Ginny and Harry are going strong, it's odd though, seeing my sister with my best mate. But it's ok, because Ginny is really uncomfortable with us dating. It's so heartbreaking seeing them being all lovey dovey, and I know that I can't be like that with you since you aren't around. I miss you so much Hermione. I'll wait until the day you return back here. How long will you be staying anyways? I know that since you have your parents back, you can't be here forever. But I hope you can stay a while so we can spend some time together. Have I told you how much I miss and love you? Well, I miss and love you a whole lot. I don't know how many times I can keep saying that. Come home soon ok? _

_With all my heart, _

_Ron_

Ron tied up the letter, and tied it to the owl's feet and it flew off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after dinner, Ron went out to the big oak tree just to do some thinking. All he could think of was her. He was head over heels for her. He sat down by the oak tree and just looked up at the moon. Ron looked towards the house and saw Harry coming down towards him. He reached the tree and sat down next to him.<p>

"What's up mate? You've seemed down during dinner." Harry said.

"I just miss her that's all. I can't stop thinking about her." Ron told him.

"I know you do. I see how miserable you are without her, but don't worry, she'll come back. Hermione always keeps her promises." Harry said.

"Yea I know but, I'm just so worried about her you know? What is something happens to her? And I'm not there to protect her." Ron said. He felt so miserable without her here.

"Ron, have you not even looked at Hermione and who she is? SHE'S BRILLIANT! She doesn't need you to take care of her, she's a grown up now. She can take care of herself. She took care of all three of us at Hogwarts remember?" Harry said. That got Ron thinking. He thought back at their times at Hogwarts. She was brilliant. She was the best at spells and always was so protective of them. To think, after all this time, he was in love with a girl that was right next to him all these years.

"Yea she is brilliant. I just…miss her so much." Ron said to his best friend.

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. I've always loved her. I just can't believe we waited this long to finally get together you know?" Ron said.

"Well we're ALL glad you too are finally together. You don't know how torturous it was for ME to watch you guys flirt with each other and not do anything about it." Harry said with a laugh. That made Ron laugh himself too. He was a little stupid for not doing anything sooner. He's been so happy to finally be with Hermione.

Ron started to phase out until Harry said "RON! Geesh at least pay attention to what I'm saying!"

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Ron asked.

"I said could you see your future with her? You think it'll last, the two of you?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ron thought about it for a minute. "I hope so. I definitely would love to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't want to get too excited because I don't know what she thinks about it." Ron answered.

"Well I know she loves you all the same Ron. I see it when you two are together, you guys are VERY much in love. I just want the best for both of you. Whatever you both decide, I'll always be there." Harry told him. Ron got up and gave his best friend a huge hug. He had always been there with them and he appreciated it. He may be The Chosen One to the rest of the wizarding world, but to him, Harry was his best friend for life. They both walked back to the house together and went straight to bed.


	4. Birthday Gift

Another week has passed and Ron was now on the point of insanity. He wanted Hermione home so much. His birthday was in 4 days and he hoped that she would come back before his birthday. He was just sitting in his room when an owl came to his window. It was another letter from Hermione. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I have some great news! Everything over here is settled and I talked to my parents and they said that I could come back for another few weeks! I'll be back in two days, a great time before your birthday! I'm so excited to come back, I've missed you guys so much! I'll be back in two days with loads of gifts for everyone, especially you! I'll see you then!_

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

Ron was so thrilled! She was going to be back for his birthday! That's one of the best gifts he'll ever receive! He rushed downstairs to tell everyone the news. Everyone was just as happy as he was. He went back upstairs and stared at the pictures of both of them, at Fleur's wedding, and a quick shot of himself and Hermione. She couldn't wait to finally be able to pick her up again, to kiss and just hold her again. Two more days, two more days he thought. He could do it, hopefully. Downstairs, he heard his mum discussing plans for his birthday. He didn't want anything special, now knowing that his girlfriend would be back.

* * *

><p>For the next two days, he waited and waited until she finally came home. Hermione said that she would just apparate to the Burrow. When that morning finally came, he got up really early, took a shower, and got dressed. He knew it wasn't a special day, just his birthday, but Hermione was coming back and he wanted to look attractive. He walked downstairs and the first person to greet him was his mum.<p>

"Happy birthday my little Ron! I can't believe you're all grown up now!" Molly said while attacking his son's face with kisses.

"Mum please! I'm only 18! Quit the kissing please!" Ron begged. Molly backed off and continued to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Harry and the rest of the gang came down and sat down for breakfast. Before Ron sat down to eat, he went upstairs to look in the mirror just to make sure he looked alright. When was Hermione going to come he thought in his head. Just then he heard a POP. He looked out his window and sure enough, there she was, as beautiful as ever. He quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. While running downstairs, George knew why he was running so quickly outside.

"Hermione's here." George said. Everyone laughed and surprisingly no one ran outside to greet her. They let Ron and Hermione have their moment.

Ron quickly rushed out the door and rammed into Hermione. Hermione was almost knocked to the ground because he came at her at such a high speed. Hermione laughed as she was being hugged. Ron picked her up at twirled her around.

"I've missed you so much Hermione you have no idea!" Ron said and planted a big passionate kiss on her lips. He had missed those lips. Now they could be his forever.

"Oh goodness Ron let me breath will you?" Hermione said laughing. Ron backed away and they just stared into each other's eyes. "I've missed you too Ronald. Happy Birthday!" She said. She then also gave Ron a big kiss on the lips as well. Ron pulled her closer and they were in a quick loving embrace.

"Never leave me again." Ron said between their kiss. Hermione laughed again and backed away from Ron.

"Come on, let's get inside." Hermione suggested. Ron grabbed her luggage and they both went on in. Hermione immediately was rushed with a bunch of greetings. She was so happy to be back. They were like her second family. Hermione then sat down at the table with everyone and ate breakfast. They all caught up on how Hermione's family and how she was doing. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was still as beautiful as always. She was wearing a gorgeous red sundress with flowers.

Once they all finished breakfast, they sang happy birthday to Ron and had some cake. Then Hermione led everyone to the living room for their gifts.

"Oh Hermione you shouldn't have!" Molly said to her.

"It's no problem at all! I got everyone something, hopefully you'll all like it!" Hermione said. Ron sat next to her on the couch as she handed everyone their gifts. She handed everyone their gifts and finally her last gift, he handed to Ron.

"Happy birthday Ronald!" Hermione said while handing him the package. Ron quickly opened it and found a beautifully knit scarf with his name on it, a pair of really nice dress shoes, and a picture of Ron's favorite quidditch team, with all their signatures on them. Ron really loved his last gift. It was great!

"Hermione blimey how did you manage to get this? It must have cost you a fortune!" Ron said.

"No it was actually nothing. I had a few connections from a few friends from Hogwarts and they were able to get me this! So it's my gift to you Ronald! Happy 18th!" Hermione said. Ron was stunned and gave her a huge kiss.

"Ugh, save it for later please?" George said making everyone laugh. Ron backed away and whispered in Hermione's ear "I'll thank you more later". Hermione chuckled and knew exactly what he meant. The rest of the afternoon, the family just talked and had some fun together. George proceeded back to work at the shop, Molly and Arthur went to do some shopping in Diagon Alley, and Harry and Ginny decided to go to Hogsmead for the night. Everyone would be back later and it was only Ron and Hermione home alone. Hermione put her stuff in Ginny's room and went to Ron's room to see what he was doing. He was just in the middle of hanging up his new picture. Ron heard her come in and welcomed her in his room. When he finished, he grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her closer for another big kiss. God he missed her so much. Hopefully she wouldn't be leaving for a while. It was almost night time, and Ron thought it'd be a good idea for them to go and watch the sunset. Hermione agreed and they went down to the big oak tree.

It was so beautiful out. The sky had beautiful colors of red and purple and the sun had just begun going down. Hermione and Ron sat by the tree amazed at the view. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and rested for a bit. Ron kissed the top of her forehead and continued to watch the sunset. He was with the most beautiful girl in the world and things could not have gotten any better.

"Thank you Hermione, for a great birthday. I couldn't have asked for anything better love." Ron said. Hermione looked up at him and said "Of course, anything for you. I'm glad I'm back."

"Me too." Ron said. He gave her a big hug while Hermione pressed her face into Ron's neck. Ron rested his chin on her head and touched her luscious brown wavy hair. She was perfect, and most importantly, she was his.

"I love you so much Hermione. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." Ron said while looking into her bold brown eyes.

"I love you too Ron. I'm glad we finally decided to get together." Hermione said. They both leaned in for a loving kiss. They both moaned with pleasure and Ron laid her down on the grass and was on top of her still kissing her passionately. Hermione put her hands around his neck pulling him closer. They were both gasping for air in the result of kissing so much. Ron pulled away and they both just looked at each other's for what seemed like an eternity. Just in time, the sun was just about go set over the horizon. They both got up and watched as the sun slowly set and it got darker and darker. Hermione rested on Ron's chest and soon fell asleep. Ron looked down and saw her fast asleep. Ron tried his best not to wake her up and slowly got up and supported Hermione's head. He carried her bridal style into the house while Hermione buried her face into his chest. He carried her into Ginny's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and tucked her in. Before he left the room, he gave her a kiss on the cheek then the lips and said "Goodnight love".

Ron went to get ready for bed himself and laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't have asked for a better day. The love of his life was back and he couldn't be any happier. He made her feel alive, wanted, and loved. He definitely could see a future with her now. But baby steps first, he didn't want to rush into it. Ron soon fell asleep and dreamt of Hermione. He dreamt of their future relationship, their wedding, and them starting a family of their own. Ron woke up from his quick but wonderful dream prayed that one day, his dreams would become reality.


	5. First Date

Hermione woke up in bed at 8 in the morning. Ginny was sound asleep in her bed and she got up trying her best not to wake her. She realized that she was still in her clothes from the night before and quickly changed. She went downstairs and saw that Molly was already up making breakfast. Molly is such a great mother. She puts all of her needs aside and always puts them first. Despite losing a child, she always stays strong. Hermione looks up to Molly greatly because she hoped she can be a wonderful mother like her. Molly spotted her coming down and welcomed her good morning.

"Morning Hermione!" Molly said while rushing to give her a peck on the cheek. Molly loved Hermione like a daughter and she was practically a part of the family.

"I very much appreciate you letting me stay here for a while. I know you have enough on your hands already-"Before Hermione could finish the sentence, Molly said "OH dear it's our pleasure to have you here! It's no problem at all Hermione! You're ALWAYS welcomed here." Molly said. Hermione then helped Molly cook breakfast for the family and soon Ron came down. Ron saw his mum and his girlfriend working together in the kitchen and thought he could get used to seeing this every morning. Ron smiled and walked over to give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Ron" Hermione said to him glaring at him. Ron went to sit down in the living room and continued to watch as Molly and Hermione talked while they cooked. Molly would love Hermione as a daughter-in-law. A few moments later, everyone came down and then they went on with breakfast as they did every morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, why don't we go to Hogsmead today? I haven't been back there and I want to go grab a butterbeer. You guys up to it?" Hermione asked the boys who were on the couch chatting.<p>

"Yea that sounds like a brilliant idea, let's go!" Harry said. They all got ready and invited Ginny along as well. That was good, so Harry didn't feel like a third wheel for Hermione and Ron. They apparated there and went in to grab a couple seats and butterbeer. When they entered the pub, they saw some familiar faces. There sitting in a huge group were their friends from Hogwarts, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma. They were immediately rushed with hugs and cheers. It was so nice to see everyone again, especially after the war. It was also nice to know that none of them got hurt or killed.

"How are you guys? We were going to invite you guys as well but we didn't know where you guys would have been!" Neville said. He looked better and healed.

"Well we were all at the Burrow. We have been for weeks." Ron said.

"Since you guys are here, come sit down with us, we're just catching up!" Neville suggested. Everyone nodded and soon ordered some butterbeers. Soon enough, the group was filled with laughter and joy. It felt just like old times. But now, the war is over, their all safe and together. Neville and Seamus noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting awfully close to each other, and saw that they were actually holding hands.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you two, together?" Neville asked Hermione and Ron. They both looked at each other wondering if they should answer. They all would have found out eventually. Everyone looked at them with an anxious face and waited for an answer.

"Yes we are." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Too you lot long enough!" Seamus said making everyone laugh as well. They continued to chat for hours and finally, everyone was heading out. The four of them said goodbye to everyone and they all planned to meet up again one day. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione then apparated home. They entered the silence house and knew no one was home.

"Wow that was such a great time! It was so wonderful to see everyone again!" Ginny said.

"We definitely are doing that again next time!" Hermione said. Everyone got settled and sat in the living room except for Ginny.

"I'm going to go take a shower now. I think I'm going to go help George out at the shop. Anyone want to come with?" Ginny asked the three of them.

Harry raised his hand and said "I will. I'll wait for you until you are ready." Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ran upstairs to take a shower and Harry then went up to his room to get ready as well.

"I guess we're alone again." Ron said while putting his hand over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione took advantage of that and snuggled into Ron. They sat there embracing in their love. Hermione really did love being with Ron. He's been such a great boyfriend and she could definitely picture being with Ron for a long time.

Ron figured since they weren't doing anything for the rest of the day, and no one else was going to be home, they should both go out and do something.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione answered.

"Would you like to do something today? There's no one home and I want to spend more time with you." Ron said. Hermione thought about it.

"Should we watch the sunset again? That was nice last time." Hermione said.

"No, I was thinking more like a fancy dinner maybe." Ron said.

"That sounds lovely but it doesn't need to be that fancy." Hermione suggested. "Ok. Go upstairs and get ready, I'll go make a reservation." Ron said.

Hermione then headed upstairs and didn't want to dress too fancy, but somewhat fancy. She went through her clothes and found a nice black pencil skirt with a red v necked top. Along with that, she found some nice black stilettos and added a touch of makeup of some blush and eye shadow. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked alright and walked downstairs. Ron was already changed! He was wearing a nice white dress shirt, with dress pants, and the dress shoes that Hermione bought him for his birthday. Ron glared at his girlfriend as she walked down the stairs in her outfit. She looked attractive as always.

"How did you get changed so fast?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm a wizard." Ron said. He walked slowly towards Hermione and said" And YOU missy, look BEAUTIFUL, as always." Ron then pulled out a rose out of his back pocket. Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So where are we going?"

Ron took her hands and got ready to apparated. "It's a surprise". They apparated into a wonderful garden restaurant. Around them were candles and hung lanterns. It looked like they were in a Chinese garden, but in a garden. Ron took her hand and led her to a small bridge that crossed over the small pond. Around the bridge, there were colorful lights and purple and pink flowers. Hermione was amazed and just stared around the whole place in awe.

"Ron, this place is absolutely beautiful! How did you manage to reserve this spot for us?" Hermione asked. They continued walking and Ron said "Well Seamus's dad owns a restaurant, and he knows all the places in town, so I asked him if he knew a private little restaurant we could go to and he suggested this one. This is a private area so he reserved this for us. It's quite nice."

"Quite nice? RON THIS IS MORE THAN NICE, THIS IS, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!" Hermione couldn't help but smile at everything they see. They passed a bush that had flowers in the shape of hearts, and the next bush had flowers of Hermione's favorite, lilies. They finally reached their table and it was in the middle of another mini garden. They were surrounded by bushes of flowers, colorful lanterns and light. Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione and she gladly sat down. Ron finally got to sit down as well and they ordered food. Hermione ordered a nice steak with string beans and potatoes on the side, while Ron order seasoned chicken with vegetables on the side. They both ate their dinner and just talked like usual. Ron couldn't keep starting at Hermione. Everything she does was beautiful, eating, cleaning, laughing; just everything about her was beautiful. Hermione caught him a few times and laughed. After they ate dinner, they held hands across the table and stared at each other. They felt like they were completely alone, which they were, but the waiters were coming in and out time to time.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hermione." Ron said. Hermione laughed again and said "You've said that four times already Ronald."

"Is it a crime?" Ron said also laughing.

"Not at all." Hermione said.

Their dessert came and they ordered a huge banana split with sprinkled, cherries, and chocolate sauce.

Just then, music started to play and Ron invited Hermione to dance. He reached out his hand and asked "Dance with me?" Hermione nodded and he led her to a small dance floor a few feet away from the table. They swayed to the music and stared into each other's eyes.

"I want to just freeze this moment, but this is a muggle place." Ron said. Hermione swayed with Ron and laughed.

"How did I manage to have such a perfect loving boyfriend like you Ron?" Hermione said intending that to be a joke.

"I ask myself that question every day." Ron said seriously. Hermione glared at Ron with a hard face.

"Ron, I was just kidding. I was being sarcastic. No one else in the world could make me happier than you." Hermione touched the side of his face and continued. "I love you with all my heart and you know what? I'm eternally grateful to have met you. You are my rock and the one I love most. You may question yourself but I know, and you should know as well, that with all my heart, I have the most perfect loving boyfriend I could ever have" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. Ron was so happy that he actually heard her say that. He felt the same exact way.

"I love you too Hermione, so much. That's what I love about you. You're honest, kind, loving, highly intelligent, and bloody beautiful. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." Ron said to her. Ron bent down and gave her a big kiss. He picked her up and spun her around and they both continued to kiss. Ron backed away and looked at the time, it was getting late and they should be heading home.

"Come on, let's head out, it's getting late." Ron said. Ron paid for the meal and they apparated home. It seemed like no one was even home yet, which was fine with both of them. They both landed in Ron's bedroom and Hermione tripped over Ron, resulting them both falling on the bed which caught their fall. Hermione rolled off Ron and began to laugh hysterically. Ron soon began to laugh too.

Ron then pulled Hermione back closer to him and she stopped laughing. Hermione touched Ron's face and said "Thank you so much for another wonderful day. Every day spent with you is worth remembering." Ron then placed his lips on hers. Ron grabbed Hermione and adjusted her on his bed. He pulled her up the bed near the headboard and Hermione kicked off her stilettos. They weren't going to do anything major, they were still too young for that. And they both weren't quite sure they were ready either. They kissed passionately throughout the night and eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Always There

Ron was awakened by Harry's loud presence. Hermione was still cuddled into his chest and he quietly got up.

"Sorry mate. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just came to get my jacket, and then Ginny and I are going to go hang out somewhere. Do you and Hermione want to join?" Harry said. Ron thought about it for a moment, it's been a while since they all hung out together, but there's always another time.

"No, I think we'll both pass. You two go have fun. Not too much fun now." Ron said.

"Alright. Oh before I forget, how was your little date last night?" Harry said.

Ron laughed a little and said "It was actually a lot of fun. We should all go to dinner one time. It's been a while since we all hung out together." Ron suggested.

"That sounds good. Well, I'm going to go, Ginny's waiting for me downstairs. See you both later." Harry said and left the room.

Ron got out of bed and tucked still asleep Hermione in. He realized they both were still in their clothes from last night and changed quickly. He went downstairs and wanted to make Hermione some breakfast. He arrived downstairs and his mum was already there. He walked over to her and gave her a morning kiss.

"Morning mum" Ron said.

"Morning sweetheart. Where's Hermione?" Molly said.

"Still sleeping. She'll probably wake up soon. She doesn't really like sleeping in." Ron said.

Molly gave a chuckle "You would know." Ron was confused "What mum?"

"I said you would know. Ron, don't think I don't have a clue about you and Hermione! I can see it very clearly, everyone can!" Molly said. She knew they had something going on and Molly loved seeing it. Ron immediately blushed with redness. Molly chuckled again and went over to his son

"Oh my boy don't be so embarrassed! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm ok with you being in love! You two are wonderful together." Molly told her son.

"Really you think so mum?" Ron asked.

Molly went over and touches her son's face. "Of course dear. You and Hermione have known each other for years and I watched as your friendship turned into something more. It's very sweet! You seem to care about her a lot." Molly said.

"I do mum. I really do. I don't know why we waited so long to finally get together. I love her a lot, with all my heart actually." Ron said.

Molly started to tear up as he expressed his emotions. "Oh Ronald, you are growing up fast. Well that's great. I love seeing you happy. Come on, let's get some breakfast ready." Molly said and they both continued to cook breakfast. A few moments later, Hermione came downstairs dressed in regular clothes.

"Good morning guys!" She said. Hermione went over to Molly to give her a morning peck on the cheek. Ron loved the sound of her voice. He walked to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Morning love" Ron said.

Molly couldn't help but stare. Her little boy was becoming a man; it was so cute seeing his son be so affectionate.

"What's cooking? Do you need any help?" Hermione asked. She was always willing to help; after all they were letting her stay at their home for who knows how long.

"Oh nothing much dear. Just the same old breakfast. Ron and I just finished actually." Molly said.

"Yea I was planning to bring you some if you were still in bed, but you got up." Ron said.

"Ron you didn't have to bring it up to me. I'm just like you guys, I shouldn't be treated any different." Hermione said. Ron just loved her kindness.

"Well you always seemed to do something for me, so I thought it'd be nice to do something for you." Ron said. Hermione walked to him and gave him another kiss.

"That's very kind of you Ronald." Hermione said and gave him a huge hug. All of a sudden, a weird type of music started to play. Molly and Ron raised their wands alerting that something dangerous was happening.

"OH! Goodness guys put your wands down its ok." Hermione said. She reached into her pocket and brought out a cubicle little thing that had buttons with numbers and letters. At the top was a square like type of screen.

"What is that?" Ron said fascinated.

Hermione laughed "It's a cell phone Ronald."

"A cell what?" Ron said. He obviously didn't know what it was, neither did Molly.

"A CELL PHONE. It's a muggle thing. It's an electronic device used to talk to people. We make calls in the muggle world to communicate. This one is wireless which means I can take it wherever I go. So I talk through it, and the person that is calling me can hear my voice." Hermione said.

Ron and Molly stared in awe. They've never seen anything like it.

"Intelligent people these muggles! I've got to get me one of those!" Molly said. Hermione laughed and her phone rang again. It was her mother. She answered the phone and said "Hi mum. What is it?"

Ron watched as Hermione talked through the device. Hermione then started to freak out and said "Oh my goodness is he alright? Ok ok mum I'll be there as soon as I can ok? Stay there!" Hermione said and hung up. Hermione quickly went upstairs to get her jacket and ran downstairs. Ron noticed her panic and ran after her.

"Hermione where are you going? What's wrong?" Ron said. Hermione was already full of tears. Molly rushed to them and was getting worried.

"My dad's in the hospital and he's hurt! I need to get there right away. I don't know when I'll be back but I just need to get there!" Hermione ran to the door but Ron grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"NO Hermione let me go with you!" Ron said. He didn't want her to go alone.

"No I have to go alone. I don't need your help Ron. Please let me go, I need to get there as soon as I can." Hermione said with panic.

"Please, I want to go with you. Let me go this time!" Ron begged. Hermione just groaned and said "FINE! BUT YOU BETTER BE READY NOW BECAUSE I'M LEAVING IN A FEW SECONDS!" Hermione snapped.

Ron obeyed and quickly gave his mum a kiss and they went outside to leave.

"BE SAFE!" Molly said before they left. They apparated and landed in a muggle hospital. Hermione scrambled to get to a nurse at a desk and said "Hello, is Bob Granger here?"

"Yes he is. He's in room 29. Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger, his daughter, and this is my boyfriend Ron." Hermione said quickly.

"Alright, you can go right in" she said. They quickly skimmed through the halls to find room 29. Ron felt extremely weird on Hermione finally using the word boyfriend. It actually felt pretty good. They reached room 29 and Hermione quickly ran in. She almost lost her balance with what she saw. Ron caught her and she got up on her feet and walked toward her dad's bedside. Her mum was not in the room but just came back in when they arrived.

"Hermione." Hermione's mum said. Hermione turned around at the sound of her mother's voice and ran to her. They both hugged in a lovely mother and daughter embrace and both started to cry. It had been weeks since they saw each other and Ron had to give it up to her, letting your daughter go away for a while and not really knowing where. Hermione's mum was a pretty strong woman for letting Hermione go like that.

"Mum, is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked between sobs. Hermione's mum kissed her forehead and said "Yes. The doctors said he'd be fine. He just needs a little healing to do.

They both walked to his side and stared. "What exactly happened?" Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

"We got into a car accident. It was a drunk driver and slammed right into our car. I'm fine, just a little sore on my neck, but your father as a broken leg and slammed his head against the window. He lost quite a lot of blood and the doctors said that he'll be in a coma for at least a day." Hermione's mum said. They both hugged again and cried more. Hermione feels nothing but guilt. She should have been home with them to protect them. But she wasn't and now her dad was hurt. Hermione looked at Ron and Hermione's mum noticed the stranger in the room.

Ron stepped up and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm Hermione's boyfriend." It felt great saying that Ron thought in his head.

Hermione's mum stepped away from Hermione and went to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh hello Ronald! Hermione's told me lots about you! Well it's so very nice to finally meet you! Thank you so much for bringing my daughter here! I'm Tanya by the way." Ron glared at Tanya, because she looked exactly like Hermione. They were practically identical.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom for a bit and grab you two some snacks. I'll be right back." Tanya said and left the room. Hermione was by her father's side holding his hand, never wanting to let go. Ron came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Hermione lost it and went to Ron for a hug. She cried and cried into his chest for what seemed like hours. Ron did what he was good at, and that was comforting Hermione and telling her that it would be alright.

"Shhh Hermione, it's ok. He'll be alright. He's safe now." Ron said as Hermione continued to cry. Ron and Hermione then went to sit down at the far couch at the end of the room. Ron continued to hold her and said "It's ok, everything will be alright. I love you and I'm here for you." Hermione appreciate his kind words but she didn't know what to feel at that moment. They continued to hug each other until Hermione's mum came back in with some food.

Tanya grabbed Hermione from Ron and gave her a hug. "Hermione dear it's alright. Don't feel at all guilty this is not your fault one bit. He's going to be alright ok? Come eat a little." Tanya said.

"I'm not that hungry Mum." Hermione said.

"Oh yea you are. It's early and I highly doubt you had some breakfast yet. Come, you too Ron, please." Tanya grabbed a sandwich for both Ron and Hermione. All three of them sat down for hours, talking, waiting and praying. They all eventually fell asleep except Hermione. She stepped out of the room and out to a balcony that they had in the waiting room. Ron noticed that she was gone and went to look for her. She found her at the balcony. Ron entered and hugged her from behind. Hermione was crying again because when Ron kissed her on the cheek, it was wet.

"You need to stop crying love. Your dad's going to be alright." Ron said. Ron hated to see her so hurt. Especially knowing that he couldn't really do anything much to help. Hermione turned around and cried more into his chest. Ron kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. They were soon face to face and Hermione said "Sorry to keep you here. I know this is the last place you want to be, but you can leave anytime. I'll stay here until my dad wakes up from his coma."

"There isn't anywhere in the world I would rather be then here with you and your family. It was great to finally meet your parents. I'll be here for you Hermione, you know that. I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you." Ron kissed her on the lips and they shared it for a few moments. "Come on, let's go in, it's getting quite chilly." Hermione nodded and followed Ron back into the room. They both cuddled on the couch throughout the night.


	7. Questioning

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was thinking of new ideas for the continuation of this story! Hopefully you all like it and please review!**

* * *

><p>Hermione's dad finally woke up from his coma and Ron went back to the Burrow to let everyone know what was going on. Ron went to his room to change and then apparated back to the hospital. When he walked back into the room, Hermione was sitting on the couch looking out the window. Hermione's mum was downstairs eating breakfast and Hermione's dad wasn't in the room which was quite a surprise. Hermione heard his footsteps and ran to him for a hug.<p>

"Geesh Hermione!" Ron laughed.

"He's going to be ok! The doctors said that he should be able to go home maybe tomorrow, but he'll need to stay in bed rest for a couple more days." Hermione told Ron.

"That's great! Where is he anyway?" Ron said while looking around the room.

"The doctors are running a few more tests to make sure nothing is majorly wrong. By the way, I'm going to stay with my parents for one week, so you can go home when you want." Hermione said. Hermione saw the look on Ron's face and knew he wasn't happy.

"Ron, I haven't seen my parents in weeks and I want to stay with my dad to make sure he's alright. You understand right?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Of course I do. Sorry it's just it'll be extremely odd not having you there." Ron said with disappointment.

"Ronald, you survived almost a month without me before, you can surely survive a week without me." Hermione said. Hermione kissed the top of his nose and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yea, maybe I can try. But at least let me visit you in that week?" Ron said. Hermione laughed because Ron was so scared to be separated from her.

"RONALD WEASLEY! There will be a time in our lives when we can't be together ALL the time. But sure you can visit. I'll ask, besides you still need to meet my dad." Hermione laughed.

"Good." Ron said and gave Hermione a long deep kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and it was Hermione's mum.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb. But Hermione your father's coming back to the room, everything looks alright and he can go right on home tomorrow!" Tanya Granger said.

"That's wonderful mum! Is dad awake still?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but he's still a little fuzzy. He should be fully recovered by tonight maybe. Well Ron how long are you staying, I mean I'm not kicking you out but are you planning on staying another night?" Tanya asked Ron.

"Oh well I'll probably leave tonight. I'll come visit when you guys get on home though." Ron said.

"That's very sweet Ronald. Again thank you so much for being here, it really means a lot to Hermione and me too of course." Tanya said to him.

"It's no problem at all. Well I'm going to go get some breakfast downstairs, do you both want anything?" Ron asked the girls. The both nodded no and Ron went off. Tanya turned to her daughter and said "Well he seems like a wonderful man Hermione. You did well honey." Tanya said while touching her daughter's arm.

"Thanks mom and yea he is. A great loving man. I'm glad I found him." Hermione said proudly.

"I'm glad as well. He loves you very much I could see it. You two are fantastic together. But I want to tell you this Hermione, whoever you come to marry, me and your dad will always be happy for you. And Ronald does seem like a good choice." Tanya said laughing. Hermione laughed as well and hugged her mother.

"Now all we got to do is introduce him to dad!" Hermione said.

"I'm sure your father would love him as much as I do!" Tanya said.

* * *

><p>Ron left that night and got word immediately when Hermione and her parents were home. She said everything is going great and that it's her father's birthday in 5 days, and she wanted him to come down and meet him. Ron was flattered but yet nervous. He was meeting Hermione's dad. Would he like him? What if he hated him? He just hoped for the best as the next four days flew by.<p>

Ron got ready on the day of the party and he wore a nice white dress shirt with a blue tie and dress pants. He wore the dress shoes that Hermione got for his birthday again and pulled his hair back with a little gel. He looked in the mirror and thought he looked pretty decent. He said goodbye to the family and apparated off. He appeared at the front of a beautiful light blue house with two floors. There was also a very long driveway which led to the garage. The windows were long rectangles and they had a nice patio going all around the house. There were flowers and balloons everywhere saying Happy Birthday, and Get Well Soon. He quickly made two bouquets of roses appear and proceeded towards the house. Ron walked into a room full of noise and laughter and cheers. Hermione noticed him right away and ran to him. She looked divine. She had a beautiful purple dress on with purple heels and her hair was pulled up in a bun.

"You made it!" Hermione said while running to him to embrace him in a deep long kiss.

"Yup I did. And these—"Ron pulled one bouquet of roses behind his back in front of her "are for you beautiful" Ron said. Hermione gasped at how beautiful the roses were and how sweet Ron was.

"Thank you love" Hermione said and gave him another kiss. They both walked towards the kitchen where Hermione's mum was and Ron handed her the other bouquet of roses.

"OH MY GOODNESS RON! Thank you so much you shouldn't have!" Tanya said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was no problem at all, thank you for inviting me Mrs. Granger." Ron said politely.

"It's our pleasure, we're all glad to have you here to celebrate with us. And please, call me Tanya." Tanya said. "Come on, Bob is over here with everyone else." Tanya said while leading them both towards the living room where everyone was chatting. Ron got nervous and even started to shake a little. Would her family like me? Ron thought in his head. Hermione felt him shaking and whispered in his ear "You'll be fine Ron. Don't worry."

Ron took a final breathe and went over and shook Hermione's family member's hand and introduced himself as Hermione's boyfriend. Finally, it came to Hermione's father. He went up to him and he was in a wheelchair.

"Hello Mr. Granger. I hope you're feeling well. I'm Ronald Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend." Ron said while shaking his hand. He waited for a response then Bob Granger said "Ahh Hermione's told me a lot about you. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ronald. Sorry, this isn't the best way to meet someone, but I have no choice. Well thank you very much for coming. Sit, chat, eat, we're glad you could make it Ronald." Bob said. He sounded like a very nice man Ron thought.

Hermione walked over to him and said "See? You did fine." Hermione said and gave him another kiss.

The night proceeded with lots of laughter and eating. Ron sat down and really got to know Hermione's male cousins. They were all hilarious and all had a girlfriend.

"So how long have you and Hermione been together?" Hermione's cousin Brad said.

"Only a couple months, but it felt like it's been forever." Ron answered. The boys all nodded in agreement.

Hermione walked over after finishing talking with her girl cousins and sat right on his lap and kissed him.

"YEA RON!" the boys cheered. Ron and Hermione just both laughed.

"You did good cousin." Hermione's cousin Sam said to Hermione.

"Thank you. I am extremely lucky to have Ron!" Hermione said proudly. Ron couldn't help but smile. He could get used to this. Just then the door bell rang and Hermione went to answer it. Came in was an old man with a young man who was his son.

"Hello Mr. Mason!" Hermione said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Steve. Nice to see you" Hermione also gave him a kiss. Ron swore when they hugged, Steve tried to touch Hermione's butt, but tried not to think like that.

Hermione called her parents and they went to greet Mr. Mason and Steve. They all gathered around the living room and continued to have a good time. Ron noticed that Steve had come to sit right next to Hermione and was getting quite cozy. Steve better not be thinking of hitting on Hermione Ron thought. Ron watched as Hermione turned away from Ron and towards Steve and they began to talk like he wasn't even there. Ron felt so ignored, but again tried not to let it get to him. He definitely didn't want to make a scene. Ron excused himself and went to use the bathroom. When he returned, Hermione and Steve were sitting as close as ever. Steve was talking about to Hermione about something and Hermione definitely seemed interested. Her elbow was resting on the couch and she was laughing while Steve talked. They seemed like they both were flirting and Ron definitely did not like it. Ron was about to go up to them when Steve grabbed her hand and Hermione blushed. But Hermione pulled away and Steve touched her arm and hair. Ron was now furious. How could she do that to me? Ron thought. I'm such a bloody idiot for coming here. He couldn't stay here anymore. He ran out the door with a big slam and Hermione jumped. She excused herself and ran outside after him.

"RON WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Hermione yelled as she saw Ron walk down the driveway.

"I'm leaving! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK THERE IN THERE AND FLIRT WITH YOUR LITTLE LOVER STEVE!" Ron yelled. Hermione gasped at what he actually said. Ron continued walking down the street and Hermione took off her heels and ran after him.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled as she reached him. She grabbed his arm and said "YOU THINK THAT ME AND STEVE ARE TOGETHER? HOW COULD YOU?"

"You think I didn't notice Hermione? You two were being all lovey dovey and you acted as if I wasn't even there! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU WITH ALL I HAD AND YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Ron screamed.

"THAT WAS NOTHING IN THERE! WE WEREN'T EVEN FLIRTING! HE WAS TELLING ME ABOUT HIS TRIP TO AUSTRALIA!" Hermione said frustrated.

"REALLY? THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHEN HE GRABBED YOUR HAND? YOU BLUSHED HERMIONE AFTER THAT! TELL ME HUH?" Ron said angrily.

Hermione did remember that he grabbed her hand but she pulled away. "I PULLED AWAY YOU BLOODY IDIOT! HE IS ONLY MY DAD'S CO WORKER'S SON! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM I LOVE YOU RON! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" Hermione screamed.

"No you don't. This whole night, you didn't even have a long conversation with me! You never looked at me like that! I shouldn't have come here! It was nice meeting your father though." Ron said. He continued to walk down the street and Hermione ran after him.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW TRUTH! YOU JUST LET THE IDEA GET INTO YOUR HEAD!" Hermione said.

"I KNOW ENOUGH TO SAY THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T LOVE ME IN THE SAME WAY THAT YOU DO TO STEVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT ME TONIGHT? I DON'T SEE YOU FOR FIVE DAYS AND THEN I SEE YOU FLIRT WITH ANOTHER GUY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY YOU DIDN'T LET ME VISIT HUH? SO YOU CAN FLIRT WITH BLOODY STEVE!" Ron angrily shouted.

Hermione could not believe that Ron was actually saying this to her. They've had fights in the past but never one like this. "YOU REALLY ARE A BLOODY IDIOT RON! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY BLINDED BY THE FACT THAT SOMEONE MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE ME AS WELL! SO WHAT? I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM THOUGH!"

"YES YOU DEFINITELY WERE! AND YOU LOVED IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS! I'M LEAVING! HAVE A NICE LIFE." Ron said and continued to walk some more. Hermione ran to him in another desperate attempt and grabbed his wrist, but only until Ron snapped and swung his hand out of Hermione's grasp. Hermione stepped away with a huge shock, Ron had never been so vicious and angry before. Hermione was already on the verge of tears.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Hermione cried. With that, Ron ignored her words and apparated off. Hermione walked back to the house in tears. It was like the horcrux hunt all over again. He promised that he'd never leave her again, and now it's happening. Maybe it wasn't meant to be Hermione thought. She wasn't going to fight with him anymore, if they were going to fight for the rest of their lives, then forget it. He wasn't worth going after. Hermione reached her patio and rested her shoes on the ground and wept and thought about what an idiot she was, to let Steve flirt with her like that, and how she didn't bother to stop him.

Hermione then went inside and flew through the people in the living room still full of tears, and went straight up to her room.

Ron arrived home and everyone was eating dinner.

"Dinner hun." Molly said. Ron ignored her and ran straight upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He took off his tie and threw it on the ground. It was only 7 at night, but Ron was exhausted. Both Ron and Hermione looked out their windows into the night sky and began to question whether their relationship was real and if they wanted to continue.


	8. Trust

"Hermione, sweetheart, wake up. Why are you crying?" Tanya said while touching her daughter's hair. Hermione cried throughout the whole night thinking about Ron. She didn't even come go down to say goodbye to the guests last night.

"Hermione dear talk to me, what's the matter? Are you and Ron alright? You two ran out last night and I heard you both shouting." Tanya said.

"YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! I'M AN IDIOT! WE'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" Hermione said after lifting her head from the pillow.

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Ron saw Steve flirting with me and he thought that I was flirting back and we got into a huge fight! He's such an idiot! I'm an idiot! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID AND NOT NOTICED? UGH!" Hermione sobbed back into her pillow.

"Did you flirt with Steve?" Tanya asked her daughter.

"NO! Well I don't know Ron said I was, BUT IF I DID I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING TOWARDS STEVE AT ALL!" Hermione cried.

Tanya grabbed her daughter for a comforting hug. Hermione cried into her chest and wiped her tears. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to Steve?"

"NO! Do not talk to Steve, it'll just make things way worse mum. Like things can't get worst then this." Hermione let go of her mum and fell back into the pillow. Tanya rubbed Hermione's back and hair.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright. You and Ron wouldn't dare let this little fight get in your way." Tanya said. She was determined to make Hermione feel better, she hated seeing her only daughter hurt.

"Well breakfast is ready, come down when you feel like it dear ok? Don't worry Hermione, things will brighten up." Tanya said and gave Hermione a kiss on the head. Once she left, Hermione threw the wet pillow into her wall of pictures, which accidentally knocked down a picture of her and Ron. She watched as the picture fell in slow motion and cried even more.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up and figured out that it was already noon. He slept almost 17 hours. He's never slept that long before. He was also surprised no one came to wake him up. He got dressed and went downstairs and figured out that no one was home. There was a letter on the table from Harry saying that his parents had gone to Bill and Fleur's, while George was working, and Harry and Ginny were going to go on a small getaway and won't be back for a couple of days.<p>

"Figures." Ron said. They would leave him alone when he needed them most. He got some lunch and thought about the things that happened last night. Hermione cheated on me with some bloke, our relationship is over, is it? Ron thought.

He went back up into his room and laid down on his bed. He turned on his side and noticed that picture of him, Hermione, and Harry all back at Hogwarts. He missed when they all just used to hang out, not giving a care in the world. Then he turned to the picture of him and Hermione. They looked extremely happy, whatever happened? Ron thought. He wasn't sure himself whether he wanted to apologize and just continue on or just end it now.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He went downstairs and not expecting who was going to be there. It was Hermione. Ron held his breathe with shock. What was she doing here? Is she coming to apologize?

"Hi" Ron said.

Hermione didn't even bother to say hi "May I come in?" Hermione said.

"Of course" Ron said and welcomed her in. She went straight to the living room and noticed that no one was home besides Ron. Ron went down and sat on the opposite couch of Hermione. It was hard staring into her eyes especially in the situation they were in.

"I guess that no one's home then?" Hermione asked with disappointment.

"Nope." Ron answered quietly. "I guess you aren't here for me then huh?"

"Not really, I was coming to just see Ginny and everyone." Hermione said. Well that hurt Ron thought.

"I guess you want to tell Ginny about that little fight we had huh? Do you tell her everything?" Ron snapped.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Hermione said.

"OH I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE FACT THAT MY GIRLFRIEND CHEATED ON ME AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO APOLOGIZE!" Ron screamed.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! AND NO I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TO APOLOGIZE! IT'S NOT LIKE I KISSED HIM OR ANYTHING I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Hermione screamed back.

"TRUST ME YOU DID SOMETHING ALRIGHT! BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT IT!" Ron said with anger.

Hermione stood up from the couch and yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE YOU JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOU MAY LIKE ME IN THAT WAY! AND I DO CARE! I'M SORRY IF OUR RELATIONSHIP CAN'T BE PERFECT!"

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT I WANTED THIS RELATIONSHIP TO BE PERFECT? AND YES I HATE THE FACT THAT SOMEONE ELSE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE THAT! THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOULD BE ABLE TO LOOK AT YOU LIKE THAT IS ME!" Ron shouted.

"I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY RONALD! I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE! AND SO WHAT? WHAT IF HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME? AND I MIGHT HAVE BEEN FLIRTING BUT I DEFINITELY DID NOT NOTICE!" Hermione now was crying.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED HERMIONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME? WHAT IF YOU SAW ME FLIRTING WITH SOME OTHER GIRL? I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT!" Ronald said. He noticed the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but to start crying himself.

"I KNOW IT HURT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HURTS THE MOST? KNOWING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TRUST IN ME! AND HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME THAT NIGHT? IT FELT EXACTLY LIKE THAT NIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT ME AND HARRY IN THE WOODS! I CRIED ALL NIGHT AND DAY BECAUSE OF IT!" Hermione sobbed.

"YOU DON'T THINK I WAS CRYING TOO? AND I DO TRUST YOU!" Ron said.

"YOU DO NOT BLOODY TRUST ME! I WOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM IF HE WENT ANY FURTHER! I WOULDN'T DARE DO ANYTHING ELSE WITH STEVE! YOU ARE PRETTY STUPID IF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO BE WITH STEVE THAN YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT IF WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL END IT HERE! IF WE DON'T HAVE TRUST, WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING RONALD!" Hermione cried while yelling at Ron.

Ron didn't really want to let Hermione go, a part of him still loves her and wants to be with her still, but the other side is himself questioning whether them always fighting is healthy. Hermione waited for an answer and when he didn't, she ran out the door and left. Ron put his hands on his head and really thought about it. If they get back together, would they eventually fight again? Is it even worth it going after her? Ron had no idea what to do.

Hermione arrived home and ran back up into her room. Hermione's mum noticed that she's been crying again and tried to run after her but Hermione slammed the door before she had a chance. Hermione fell back onto her bed and cried more into her pillow. She wanted to be with him, he made her feel like the happiest girl in the world, but it wasn't worth it if they couldn't trust each other. She will go back to the Burrow and try to talk to Ron about their future. If they decided that they were done, then so it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems like I always begin the story with them waking up and I'm sorry, I never really realized that until now. And sorry of you guys are sick of the fights, I swear this is the last major fight they will have. And in the next few chapters, I will be skipping major time periods like when Hermione goes to school and Ron goes to training to be an Auror, because I really want to get into their marriage and stuff. Hope you guys continue reading and following this story. This would not be possible without you guys! Thanks so much!<strong>


	9. A Break

Ginny went straight to Ron's room once she got home from her and Harry's getaway. She noticed that Hermione wasn't at the Burrow yet and was concerned.

"Ron may I come in?" Ginny asked.

"The door isn't locked." Ron said. Ginny entered and Ron was in the room by himself. He looked exhausted and not himself.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron took a deep breath before he continued "We got into a fight and we are not talking right now" Ron admitted. Ron wasn't in the best mood to talk, but yet he wanted to let all of his anger out.

"What happened?" Ginny said and sat down next to Ron on his bed. Ron got up and said "I don't want to talk about it" Ron proceeded downstairs where Ginny followed. He went to the couch where Harry was sitting and Ginny followed and wanted an answer.

"Ron tell me what happened, please. Maybe I can help." Ginny offered.

Ron sighed and then told Harry and Ginny what happened. "I went to Hermione's father's birthday party and I saw this guy Steve flirting with Hermione. I swore she was flirting with him too and I got mad and left. But Hermione went after me but we got into a huge fight and we haven't talked since." Ron said.

"Well have you two attempted to even talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"She came over yesterday to see if you were home, but you guys weren't home and we got into another fight. She said that if we don't have trust then we don't have anything." Ron continued.

"So are you guys done? I think you both should actually talk about it Ron." Ginny said.

"I know Ginny. I will but a side of me wants to be with her and another side I don't. Not because I don't love her but because, I really don't want to spend the rest of our lives fighting." Ron admitted.

"Well not every relationship is perfect, I think with every fight, it' brings every couple closer together." Ginny said. It was really nice that Ron let out his emotions, but he still had a lot of anger towards Hermione.

"I know Ginny. It's just" Ron got up from the couch and went towards the dining room table near the door and continued "I couldn't believe that she would do that. She said that she didn't mean to do anything but I don't know if I believe her. Sometimes, she can be so stupid and selfish. SHE NEVER REALLY CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! SORRY IF I CAN'T BEAT MS. PERFECT HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ron screamed. Ginny was traumatized that Ron actually said that. She knew he loved her, it was just Ron had a lot of anger to get rid of. Just when Ron said those words, the door opened and in the doorway was Hermione.

Ron continued "I don't know if I even want to be with a person like that, selfish, stupid, know it all! She just—" Before Ron could finish, Ginny and Harry noticed that Hermione was standing there with tears running down her face. Ron obviously didn't notice that Hermione was in the room with them.

"Ron Hermi—" Ginny was stopped by her brother and he said "NO I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IF SHE WANTS TO END IT, THEN WE'RE OVER! I REALLY COULD CARE LESS! LIKE SHE CARES ABOUT ME ANYWAYS!" Ron said. Suddenly, from behind Hermione shouted "So that's what you think huh?"

Ron immediately turned around and saw a tearful Hermione at the door, before she quickly ran out the door. He had no idea that she was even there. Ginny was going to run after her but Ron stopped her and did it himself.

"HERMIONE WAIT!" Ron said while running after her. He could hear her sobs and cried. "HERMIONE PLEASE STOP!" Ron finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Hermione quickly snapped and flung her arm out of Ron's hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WANT TO TALK OT YOU NOW AFTER HEARING THAT?" Hermione screamed.

"You heard that?" Ron said embarrassed.

"YES, EVERY SINGLE WORD, FROM I'M STUPID TO I'M SELFISH AND TO HOW YOU WOULDN'T CARE LESS IF WE BROKE UP! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WISH FOR, THEN YOU'VE GOT IT! WE'RE DONE HERE!" Hermione cleared up. "SO NOW I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT RUNS AWAY!"

Hermione continued to walk further away from him but Ron caught up with her again. "Hermione listen to me please, I only said that because I was angry. I was angry not more at you, but more at myself because I let the idea get to my head! Please listen to me!" Ron begged.

Hermione was still sobbing and shook her head. She had enough of fighting with Ron. "NO! IF WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES THEN FORGET IT! I don't want to fight with you anymore Ronald." Hermione said calming down.

Ron moved closer to her and said "Neither do I Hermione. You don't think I hate seeing us fight too? I know I promised that I wouldn't leave you ever again, and I get that you probably won't ever come back to me again, but I had some thinking the other night, and I think with all this fighting, it will bring us closer together. Please." Ron begged again. He moved closer to her and she didn't want to look into his eyes. She knew herself that if she looked into his eyes, she would give in, and she wasn't ready for that yet. She just wasn't sure whether she wants to spend the rest of her life fighting with him. She obviously loved him, but it would take some time. Ron used his thumb to wipe away her tears, but Hermione stopped him.

"Stop trying to act like nothing's wrong Ronald. I'm still mad that you didn't trust me and you did let the idea get into your head. I don't know if I can handle anymore fighting with you. I love you so much, but fighting isn't the answer. If we both can't trust each other, then I don't know what else to do other than end it here." Hermione said. Ron didn't want it to be over, he was mad at first, but he really did let the idea get into his head.

"You know that I love you Ron, but knowing that you don't trust me, really kills me. I might have been flirting with Steve, but I swear, I did not notice. I am sorry Ron. I have never felt this kind of love towards anyone in my entire life besides you Ron. You were mental for thinking that I didn't love you. What I'm really trying to say is, I think I" Hermione was already sobbing at this point. She didn't want to hurt Ron, but she knew she had to do it, for both of them "I think I, WE, need a break. From this relationship. I'm not saying that we're over for good, just I really need time Ronald, to think and to think of what I want." Hermione stared at Ron and he also had tears in his eyes. "Please understand Ron, trust me this is hurting me too, don't make this harder than it already is!" Hermione said.

"Ok, I understand. I am sorry as well Hermione. I'm sorry that I made you think that I don't trust you. I do, I just let the worst get to me. But I miss you Hermione." Ron said to her. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made Hermione more emotional than she already was. Hermione then moved further away from Ron, and before she left, she gave one final look at Ron, then apparated home. Ron walked back to the house still in tears. Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you guys…done?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Ron nodded his head and said "No, we're just….taking a break." Ron went to the couch and laid down. Ginny followed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Ron. I know you both. You both love each other very much and wouldn't dare let something like this get between you." Ginny said.

"Yea mate, you both are wonderful together. I've seen you both go through happiness and tears together for the past 8 years. I'm sure you both can go through anything." Harry added.

Ron didn't know what else to do but wait. But he didn't know how long Hermione would want this break to last. In the meantime, Ron might as well think about what he wants as well. But when the time comes, he'll do whatever it takes, for Hermione and him to be happy and together again. No more fighting, no more tears, just trust and happiness.


	10. No Rush

The next few days, Ron sat in his room lonely, sad, and miserable. He hardly ate anything and went anywhere. While sitting in his room, he had some thinking. He missed Hermione dearly. He still loves her and didn't want to fight anymore. He decided to write a letter to Hermione and tell him how he felt.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you are probably still mad at me, and I understand. These past few days have been torture for me. I know you want to give us a break but I can't stand one more day without you. I have done some thinking about us and what happened that night, I am truly sorry, about everything. On how I didn't trust you and how I let that idea get in my head. I am so sorry for hurting you Hermione. And for what I said that night about you. You're not selfish or stupid; I have nothing bad to say about you. I only said those things because I was angry and I thought that I was right. But I wasn't, you are, as usual. You're not a know it all either. You're the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met, I mean that Hermione. I know it sounds like rubbish to you but I really mean it. I questioned myself everyday and tell myself, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone like you, as special, as wonderful and loving as you. We've been through it all Hermione, we've fought, we've cried, we've laughed, I don't regret any moment I've had with you. So I believe that this fight will bring us closer together. I hope we can meet and talk. I really miss you Hermione. I'm sorry for everything. I love you. _

_All my love, _

_Ron_

Ron sealed the letter, gave it to his owl, and expected it to be at Hermione's home by tomorrow. He hoped that she would answer. But three days later, Ron didn't get a response. Hermione always wrote back. She really was taking this seriously Ron thought. He hoped that she was suffering as well. He knows he's done her wrong, and really would want to apologize in person instead of letter now. So, he decided to go to her house. Hopefully, she won't mind him coming over. He got dressed and exited his room for the first time in almost two weeks. He told everyone that he was going to Hermione's and he'd be back later. He said goodbye then apparated off. He stood in the front of Hermione's cozy home again and there were no cars in their driveway. Good, this will be a little easier thought Ron since her parents weren't home. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Quickly, Hermione came to the door and looked absolutely stunning as always. But she was definitely shocked and unprepared for Ron to show up at her door.

"Whaat... what are you doing here?" Hermione studdered.

"I wanted to come apologize to you Hermione, I know I treated you badly but I wanted to say that I mi-" Before Ron could finish, Ron saw past Hermione's shoulder and saw that Steve was standing a few feet away from them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron said nodding to him angrily. Hermione's face express changed from shocked to nervous. She didn't plan for both of them to meet each other, especially at her home. Ron still waited for an answer before Steve said "I should ask you the same question." Ron gradually stepped into the house and said "I came here to apologize to Hermione. You?" Steve snickered and said "Oh please, you think she'll really forgive you for what you did. She doesn't even love you. I'm here to comfort her."

The words coming out of Steve's mouth really shocked Ron, Hermione as well.

"Ron, don't listen to him he's lying." Hermione said to Ron. Ron didn't believe it, he couldn't. That's one thing that he needed to do, trust Hermione.

"Look at you, you poor little boy. You don't deserve someone like her. She would be better off with me." Steve added.

Hermione gave Steve a disgusted look. "No I don't Steve. I love Ron, not you." Hermione said. "Now get out. I don't want you here."

Steve stepped way too close to Hermione and it made Ron's skin crawl. "Come on Hermione, you don't mean that. I can give you so much more than him. He can never give you the things that you desire." Steve tried to grab Hermione's hand and Hermione acted immediately, and stepped back.

"Don't touch me Steve." Hermione said.

"Hermione please listen to me. Look at him, he's no good for you at all." Steve said.

"OH AND YOU ARE?" Hermione screamed. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. "GET OUT STEVE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hermione shouted again.

Steve touched her face which resulted in Hermione slapping him. Ron was furious because Steve wouldn't give it up. Ron stepped forward and said "Don't touch her"

"What? Think your all tough now huh?" Steve said and pushed Ron. Hermione hoped that this wouldn't happen. She suddenly stepped in front of both the boys and said "You both quit it now! We can't do this!" Steve shoved Hermione out of the way and onto the floor which then made Ron push Steve as well. Both the boys soon began shoving and punching each other and Hermione had to stop them.

She went over to them and tried to pull them apart, but her strength was no use compared to the boys. Now Ron was bleeding pretty badly from the side of his head and Steve had a bloody nose.

"RON STOP! STOP PLEASE! THIS ISN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Hermione screamed. She begged them to stop. Just then Steve grabbed a broom and tried to hit Ron with it until Hermione yelled "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _

Steve was definitely confused. How in hell did that broom manage to get out of his hand he thought? He looked around and saw that it was now on the floor. Thank goodness Hermione lowered her wand or Steve would have seen it float in mid air. Hermione quickly went to grab it from his reach and screamed "GET OUT STEVE! YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE!" Steve finally gave in and kicked Ron in the shin. He gave Hermione a final look then left out the door. Ron was exhausted on the floor. Hermione dropped the broom and went right next to him.

"Ron are you ok? I'm so sorry, I never intended for you to get hurt." Hermione cried. She helped Ron get onto his feet and into the living room.

"Sit down, I'm going to clean that cut up. Don't move ok?" Hermione got up and grabbed the first aid kit. She came back and started cleaning up the blood first. This was the first time they had been close to each other in weeks. Hermione still had tears in her eyes. Ron missed Hermione so much, and hopefully this showed her that he would do anything to get her back, even fight for her. He didn't mean to get into a fight obviously, he just wanted her back.

"So anyways, what I said before." Ron said before being stopped.

"Shh stop talking. You're still hurt." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, I can talk, I just can't move." Ron told her laughing a little.

"This isn't a laughing matter Ron! You both could have been really hurt!" Hermione cried. She obviously still cared for Ron, considering she was taking care of him now. Ron wiped away her tears with his thumb and Hermione swiped his hand away.

"Hand down, I need to get you cleaned up." Hermione said to him. She still had anger towards him, but she missed him terribly as well.

"I am sorry Hermione, for everything. Steve was right, I don't deserve someone like you." Ron said. Hermione snapped and said "Will you stop doubting yourself Ronald? You're going to let Steve get into your head now?"

"Sorry, I really am Hermione. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, and I let Steve come in between us. I should have known better. I really miss you and I do still love you." Ron said. Hermione finished cleaning the blood and ran to the kitchen sink to clean the towel. Hermione was still sobbing and Ron immediately got up to follow her.

"Sit down Ron!" Hermione demanded.

"NO Hermione I won't! You need to listen to my ok?" Ron said and took her hand in his. "I am absolutely sorry for what I put you through. If I could take it back, I would. But, I promise, I swear on my life that I will never do that again. Those words I said, calling you stupid and a know it all, I didn't mean. It only came out in anger and I'm sorry. I have never met someone like you before and I hope that I never do meet anyone else, because you're the one for me." Ron was speaking directly from his heart. They were both face to face now and Ron wanted badly to kiss her, but didn't want to force Hermione to do what she wasn't ready for. Hermione then started to cry some more knowing that Ron was right.

"I'm sorry Ron! I didn't mean to hurt you either! I'm so sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean them!" Hermione was stopped when Ron hugged her. It had been their first embrace ever since the start of the fight. Hermione just cried and cried into Ron's shoulder.

"It's ok Hermione. Please don't cry anymore. We're together ok? No one can change that" Ron asked her. Hermione realized that Ron still had a huge cut on the side of his head and ran to get some dittany.

"Hold still ok?" Hermione said. She put some dittany on Ron's forehead and watched as it slowly healed.

"Woof, thanks that feels much better" Ron said. "Thanks Hermione." Hermione nodded and walked to put her medicine away. When she came down, she went around the living room and cleaned up the things the boys knocked over.

Ron walked to her and said "Let me help, I caused it."

"No, it's fine. I'll clean it. It's my house." While grabbing the vase on the floor, both their hands touched and it felt like sparks were flying. They both looked up. They both missed each other so much, even the touch of their hands made them both go crazy. They both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but Hermione was the one to back away. She cleaned up everything then went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He went right up to her, pulled her to him, and kissed her flat on the lips. Hermione surprisingly kissed back. They both moved to the living room, not breaking the kiss, and laid down on the couch. They kissed with great speed and passion, they were both gasping and moaning for air once they broke apart. But once they caught their breath, they began to kiss again. Ron managed to slip his tongue into Hermione and had a good taste of her. He missed kissing her and enjoyed every second he had with her. He knew that her parents would probably be home soon, but they both made the most of their time. Just then, they heard a loud slam and Ron stopped kissing Hermione to see what it was.

"Ron, it's my parents." Hermione told him. Ron sighed with disappointment. He wanted to be with her for a little longer.

"Don't worry. I'll stop by the Burrow tomorrow ok?" Hermione said. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a final kiss. Ron didn't want to break away, but he knew he had to. They both got up and Ron apparated home.

Ron arrived home to find everyone in the living room. He didn't feel like joining them so he went back up to his room. He was ecstatic that Hermione and him were ok now. He loved her for being so kind. But he swore that he would never do anything so stupid to hurt him again.

* * *

><p>Hermione came over in the afternoon and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ron quickly brought her up to his room and they snogged for hours.<p>

"Maybe we should fight more often so I can kiss you like this." Ron said in between kissing Hermione.

Hermione just laughed and said "Oh please Ron" Ron laughed as well and they continued kissing. Then there came a knock at the door. Ron and Hermione broke away and Ron sighed again.

"BLOODY HELL CAN WE GET A MOMENT!" Ron yelled. Hermione saw how angry he was and said "Ron, you don't have to yell, it's alright." Ron and Hermione got off each other and sat next to each other on the bed, trying to get rid of the wrinkles on their clothes and fixing their messy hair.

"Come in" Ron said. In came through the door, was George. "Having fun snogging?" George laughed.

Ron just rolled his eyes and hates how he has no privacy. "Anyways, mum says it's time for dinner. And she wants to know if Hermione is going to stay tonight?" George asked.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Yea it wouldn't hurt to stay one night. I'll let my parents know and see how long I can stay." Ron let out a sigh of relief, he was thrilled that Hermione was actually staying.

"Alright, well come down for dinner." George said. They both did so and all had dinner. Hermione definitely missed Molly and everyone. It was nice catching up with everyone again. After dinner, Ron and Hermione went back to the oak tree to relax. It was breezy and clear tonight, so it was a perfect night to watch the stars. They sat down near the tree and stared at the stars.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Hermione. I really have missed you." Ron said.

"Me too, but it seems that all we've been doing is snogging. It's weird really. But I like it." Hermione laughed. Ron opened his arms and welcome Hermione in for a big hug. Hermione cuddled into Ron's chest. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and said "Hermione, have you ever thought about our future?"

"Not really, well, how far are you thinking?" Hermione said.

"Well like where do you picture us five or ten years from now?" Ron asked. Basically, he just wanted to see what Hermione would think, and if she ever wanted to get married.

"I picture us….still together definitely. I love you very much you know that Ronald." Hermione looked up at Ron and gave him a kiss. "And, maybe, I might sound a little crazy, but we could possibly be married."

Ron was so glad she said that, he felt like he was the only one in their relationship that felt that way. "Thank you for saying that Hermione! I just, I feel the same way. I was kind of afraid to tell you because I thought you'd think that I was crazy or something." Ron told her.

"You're not crazy Ron. I definitely see us going further, just not really sure when. But there's no need to rush right?" Hermione looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Yup, no rush." Ron said. He definitely wasn't planning on pushing Hermione to do things she didn't want to do, but he was glad that he got that out of his chest. Ron grabbed Hermione and lays her on the ground. "What are you doing Ronald?" Hermione asked laughing. Ron didn't bother t answer, instead he just kissed her. He hugged her waist tightly and Hermione rubbed his red hair, resulting them to kiss deeply. "I love you so much Hermione Granger." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and said "I love you too Ron." They kissed throughout the night and could not have been happier to be with each other.


	11. Someday

**This chapter will be a little focused more on Harry and Ginny because it's their special day, but soon afterwords, it will be back to Ron and Hermione again. Hopefully you all like it! Please review!**

Hermione went back and forth between her parents and the Burrow, but at the moment was staying at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had continued to date happily and freely. Three years of dating in fact. Even better news, Harry and Ginny were getting married. They got engaged five months ago, and they both were getting married tomorrow. Ron was definitely thrilled that Harry and Ginny were getting married, but couldn't help but to ask himself, when was Hermione ready? He definitely was ready. Hermione already went back to Hogwarts and got her NEWT's and has a job in the ministry, and Ron was officially on his way to being an Auror. They were both on their way to a bright future, now all they needed was to make it official between them. It would make Ron's world if he could call Hermione his wife. That's what he wanted for such a long time. He met Hermione ten years ago and it feels like yesterday when Harry, him, and Hermione met on the train to Hogwarts. Ron actually went to the jewelry store and already bought a ring. He would propose when the times right, and obviously when Hermione wasn't expecting it. Even though Hermione knows everything that goes on with Ron, Ron will do whatever it takes to keep this one a huge secret from her. Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the bridesmaids were out doing last minute shopping. The boys all gathered at the house for a nice party for Harry. Ginny's maid of honor was Hermione, and her bridesmaids were Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Angelina. Harry's best man was obviously Ron, and the groomsmen were Neville, Seamus, Dean, and George.

"So Harry are you ready to be married to Ginny? She's a tough one!" Ron joked.

"Yes Ron. I wouldn't have asked her if I wasn't ready. I love your sister very much, don't worry, I'll take good care of her!" Harry answered. Ron grabbed glasses and poured wine into them and then handed them out to all the guys.

"You better Harry! But I got to tell you, out of everyone that Ginny could have married, I'm glad it's going to be you. Thank you for bringing such happiness to Ginny. To Harry and Ginny! For a long life of love and happiness! Cheers!" Ron toasted!

"Cheers!" All the guys shouted. The boys chatted away the night and the girls now done with shopping, went straight to Hermione's house for the sleepover.

Hermione, Ginny and the girls put everything down and rested in the living room. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow Ginny! You're going to look so beautiful in that dress!

"Oh goodness I can't believe it myself! So when are you and Ron going to make it official?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yea when are you guys getting married Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I don't know whenever the time is right! I love and adore Ron and yes I would love to marry him, but you guys are just going to have to wait and see!" Hermione told the girls. The girls groaned in disappointment which made Hermione laugh. The girls chatted throughout the night and before they knew it, morning came.

* * *

><p>Ron got up bright and early way before Harry, which was a shocker. He decided to pull a little wedding prank on Harry. He went to his bed side quietly and waited for the right moment. Then, he yelled "WAKE UP HARRY!" and Harry jumped and fell off the bed.<p>

"GOODNESS RON WAS THAT NESSECCARY?" Harry said while touching his head. Ron just couldn't stop laughing.

"Lighten up Harry, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Ron shouted at him.

"Wow, I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Harry proceeded to get dressed before all the boys got here. He rented a nice black suit and so did all the boys with matching light purple ties. Just then, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and George popped through the door.

"MORNING FELLAS!" Seamus yelled. They all greeted each other and all got ready. Harry was so nervous, he began to sweat.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be great. I know it." Ron said to comfort his soon to be brother-in-law. Once everyone got ready, Harry asked Ron for the ring. He gave it to Ron because Harry was afraid that he'd lose it. "Ron do you have the ring?" Harry asked.

"Uhhhhhh" Ron quickly searched his pockets and it made Harry even more nervous.

"RON?" Harry asked Ron nervously. Ron kept patting and patting until he finally revealed the ring to Harry. Ron laughed and said "It's here."  
>"THAT WASN'T FUNNY RON!" Harry screamed.<p>

"Sorry Harry, I just meant to bust your chops a little. Have a little fun." Ron said.

"Well you're not funny Ron. Wait until it's your day, it won't be funny when it's your turn." Harry said sitting down on the bed.

"Trust me, I can't wait till it's my day. Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. Ginny is extremely happy with you, I haven't seen you both this happy in forever. But just so you know, even though you are my best mate, if you do anything to hurt Ginny, you'll regret it so much." Ron said seriously. They both starred at each other for a couple of seconds then laughed. They both stood and gave each other a brotherly hug. Ron was the closest thing to Harry as a brother. He was glad that he had Ron in his life. They separated from their hug and went outside to set up the tent. The girls weren't home yet but they got home immediately after the boys went outside to help. All the boys helped put up the tent and they had a wedding planner come and set up the decorations and candles.

The girls popped into the backyard and snuck inside. Molly saw them and said "OH GIRLS FINALLY I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT!"

"We're fine mum. Ok let's get upstairs before one of the boys see us!" Ginny said. All the girls ran upstairs and began to take out all the dresses and makeup. All the bridesmaids got ready first. Ginny chose the theme color of the wedding to be lilac and all the bridesmaid dresses wore long, spaghetti strap, and silk gowns. All the girls decided to let their hair up in a beautiful bun and wore a beautiful diamond necklace which was Ginny's present for the girls. After they did all their makeup and hair, it was Ginny's turn. Ginny's dress was a lilac ruche strapless gown with a draped bodice and skirt. She would let her hair down in wavy curls which would make her hair stand out. Her makeup would consist of eyeliner and silver eye shadow. Hermione put beautiful lilac flowers in her hair and a small shiny tiara. Hermione stepped away from Ginny and took a good look at Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, you look beautiful! Harry will love it!" Hermione said and pushed Ginny towards the mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Before they knew it, it was time. "Girls, it's time!" Molly told them. She handed all of them their flowers and they all headed downstairs, except for Ginny and Molly. Molly took one last look at her daughter and said "Oh Ginny, you look absolutely stunning." Molly had tears in her eyes by the time she finished that sentence. "My little girl really is all grown up!" Ginny got up to hug her mother. She was the only daughter and she not only wanted this day to be special for her, but also for her mother as well.

"Oh mum please I'm only 20!" Ginny said.

"Well 20 years too old honey! But I am happy for you sweetheart. Alright" Molly said and wiped her tears. "Let's start heading downstairs, everyone is waiting!" Molly helped Ginny get downstairs. All the bridesmaid were already there, including the groomsmen. Ginny walked downstairs next to her father and Ron walked over to his sister.

"Ginny you look lovely." Ron said to her.

"Thank you Ronald. Is Harry alright?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Yep, just a bit nervous." He told her. "Look Ginny I know I haven't given you the best support in your relationship, but I am happy that you ended up with Harry than some other bloke. I love you very much Ginny and I can't believe that you actually got married before me!" Ron said and that made Ginny laugh. She lightly punched his arm and heard the music start to play. It was time and Arthur came up to Ginny and wrapped his arm around hers. One by one, each couple walked down the aisle, then it was Ron and Hermione's turn, then it was Ginny and Arthur's turn. The music suddenly changed to Here Come's the Bride and down the aisle they went. They had invited 200 people, which was nerve racking, but Ginny just wanted to get married already. Once Ginny reached the end of the aisle, Harry took Ginny's hand in his and they began the vows.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked Harry.

"I do." Harry answered.

"And do you Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked Ginny.

"I do" Ginny said tearfully.

"Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride!" The priest said. Harry lifted Ginny's veil and gave her their first kiss as husband and wife. The party soon began and after they ate, it was party time. Ron got up and asked Hermione to dance. They moved to the dance floor next to the newlyweds Harry and Ginny. They swayed to the music and Ron said "You look beautiful tonight." Hermione blushed and said "Thank you Ronald, so do you."

"Today was a good day wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yes it was, a wonderful day. Ginny looks absolutely beautiful, and I have never seen them both so happy in my life." Hermione answered while looking at Harry and Ginny. She rested her head on Ron's chest.

"I bet you'll look better on your wedding day." Ron said.

"That's so insulting to your sister! She looks beautiful tonight!" Hermione said slapping Ron softly across his chest.

"I know I'm just kidding. But you would look like a goddess to me on that day. You look like a goddess every day." Ron said.

Hermione lifted her head and gave Ron a kiss. Ron knew that it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. He just needed a perfect timing. He was with the perfect girl and it would make him so happy if they could finally get married. The night ended brightly and weirdly enough, when Ginny threw the bouquet, Hermione caught it.

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR NEXT HERMIONE!" Ginny said while laughing. That moment made Hermione blush but Ron walked quickly over to her and comforted her.

"Well what do you know, the next one is you!" Ron said excitedly. It was definitely a sign. They all helped clean up, said goodbye to the guests, and then went straight to bed. Harry and Ginny had gone off to their honeymoon, somewhere unknown to the family that only Harry knew. Hermione and Ron went upstairs and changed. Hermione was relieved to get her heels off and let her hair fall down. She and Ron changed into their pajamas and fell asleep on the bed together. Tonight was definitely a wonderful night Ron thought. It was Ginny's fairytale ending and Ron wanted the same thing for Hermione. He wanted to fulfill Hermione's wishes and have that dream wedding that they'd been dying for. Hermione's birthday was almost here, so Ron thought that'd be the perfect day to do it. Ron didn't quite go to sleep, instead he thought of brilliant ideas that he would propose to Hermione. Their lives weren't ever going to be the same again. They would soon be husband and wife, and Ron couldn't wait.


	12. From This Moment

Harry and Ginny came back from their honeymoon five days later. They both had a wonderful tan and were glowing with happiness and bliss.

"We're home!" Ginny yelled as they stepped into the Burrow. They were soon joined with hugs and cheers. They would be staying and gathering their things from the Burrow, then moving to a new house not far from the family.

"So? Where did you go? Did you guys have fun?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"OH it was absolutely wonderful! Harry took us to America! To a place called, uhh what was it called again honey?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Miami, Florida. We went there and had a great time!" Harry told everyone.

"OH, I've always wanted to go there! My parents and I planned to go there, but decided not to go. I bet it was absolutely amazing! Congratulations you two though, you guys enjoying marriage life?" Hermione asked the newlyweds.

"Yes, we love it. I'm so glad we finally got married!" Ginny said and gave her husband a kiss. "Well, we already stopped by the new house before we got here. We will be leaving in three days." Ginny announced. Hermione went up to Ginny's room to help her pack, while Harry and Ron sat on the couch and caught up.

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know all about their honeymoon, mostly because she couldn't wait until her honeymoon.

"It was beautiful. Harry booked us a hotel right near the beach, and we just, well I won't reveal too much considering Harry is one of your best friends." Ginny laughed.

"That's good thanks! Well I'm glad you had a great time! I'm so happy for the both of you! So have you two talked kids yet?" Hermione asked.

"Umm yea we actually did. We just don't know when yet. When are you and Ron getting married huh?" Ginny asked. She was happy that Hermione and Ron were together, she couldn't picture them both with anyone else.

"Like I said at your wedding, whenever we're both ready. But I definitely would love to get married and grow old with him. I just don't know if he's ready." Hermione confessed.

"Trust me, Hermione, he's ready. More than ready. He's told me before. But you two can take your time there's absolutely no rush." Ginny told Hermione. "But what are you doing for your birthday? It's in two days. Anything special planned?"

"I don't know. I'm only turning 21." Hermione said.

"Turning 21 is wonderful! You can actually go out and party! Does RON have anything planned?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed "I really don't know. He doesn't have to do so much. I don't mind just going to dinner or something."

"I'm sure Ron will do something VERY special. He's been head over heels in love for three and a half years now." Ginny said smiling. Hermione couldn't help but wonder. What was he planning? Well she definitely didn't want to ask, she wanted to be surprised. This really got Hermione excited and anxious.

After Hermione and Ginny finished packing her things, they went downstairs to catch up with the boys. Then came dinner. Ginny and Harry were upstairs most likely snogging like crazy. They would start loading their things into their new home by tomorrow. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch relaxing.

"SO you're birthday's coming up." Ron tried to start the conversation.

"Yes. What about it?" Hermione knew Ron probably was planning something.

"Just saying. I might have something planned." Ron admitted. What Ron was really planning was a nice little dinner and then he was going to ask Hermione to marry him.

"Like what?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Surprise." Ron said. Hermione hates when he does that. But Ron always seemed to give the best surprised. Now she really couldn't wait. Ron excused himself and said he was going to the bathroom, but really, he was going to his room to check out the ring. He knocked on the door and sure enough, Ginny was in there with Harry. He knocked on the door and he heard the rustle of Harry and Ginny.

"Just a minute" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes; he couldn't wait for them to finally get their home, for their sake anyway. A minute later, Harry opened the door and Ginny was sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on something." Ron said. "By the way, you two couldn't have used Ginny's room. Seriously, I can't wait till you both leave, no offense." Ron said.

"None taken. What are you looking for anyways?" Harry asked. Ron couldn't hold this secret on forever. He had to tell somebody. "Well, since you two are here. I need to tell you both something." Ron said and went over to close the door. "Promise, you won't say ANYTHING!" Ron said to them.

They both promise and Ron continued. "Well, Hermione and I have been dating for three and a half years now, and I think it's finally time that we make it official." Ron took out a red velvet box and Ginny automatically knew what that meant.

"YOU'RE GOING T—" Ron interrupted her. "YES Ginny, I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me. On her birthday of course." Harry hugged Ron and said "Congratulations Ron. I'm extremely happy for you both. Hermione will be thrilled." Ginny was next and tightly hugged her brother.

"OH MY GOODNESS I KNEW IT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH RONALD!" Ginny said and let go of Ron. "I want to see the ring!" Ginny was more happy than Ron was. Ron opened the red velvet box and in it was a beautiful white diamond. It was pretty big as well.

"WOW, that is amazing! Almost as amazing as my ring!" Ginny said.

"So, how are you going to propose?" Harry asked. Ron thought about this for a long time and knew what he was going to do.

"I was thinking to take her on a fun day at the beach, we can watch the sunset, and then I'll propose to her." Ron said. "What do you think?" Ron wanted Harry and Ginny's honest opinion.

"I think it's absolutely adorable! That's a magnificent way to propose!" Ginny said with excitement.

"Good. I just hope she'll say yes, I'll look like a complete idiot if she says no." Ron said. He loved Hermione with all his heart and to make Hermione his wife, would mean so much to him.

"She will mate don't worry. She loves you so much. OH GOD now you've got me excited!" Harry said. All three of them laughed and continued talking about the proposal, the wedding, and their future. Soon they would all really be family.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ron and Hermione headed to Hermione's parent's home to visit. Since they were going there, Ron wanted to ask Hermione's dad for permission to marry Hermione. He definitely didn't want to make a bad impression of himself. They arrived and were greeted by her parents.<p>

"Hello Ronald! How nice to see you!" Hermione's mum said.

"Nice to see you both! It's been so long, it's great to see you guys again!" Ron responded.

"Of course, it's always nice to do so. Well come, sit." Hermione's dad said. Hermione and her mum went to sit down. But Ron grabbed Mr. Granger and said "Umm sir, can we talk for a moment." He nodded and they went into Mr. Granger's office. Hermione noticed that they were both missing but it didn't seem to bother her. Mr. Granger closed the door behind him and they both sat down.

"Well, what seems to be the problem Ronald?" He asked Ron.

"There is no problem sir, but I wanted to ask you something, something quite important." Ron told him. Mr. Granger raised his eyebrows and said "Really? Well go ahead and tell me Ronald, I'll be glad to help."

"Well, Hermione and I, as you know, have been dating for three and a half years now, and I love your daughter very much. She has changed my life completely. I can definitely see us going further and I wanted to ask for your permission if I could marry your daughter." Ron waited for an answer and saw the smile on Hermione's dad's face.

"Well I knew this was coming sooner or later. I am glad that you decided to come to me for permission Ron, that was very brave and kind of you. I am aware that you two have been together for a while, you two have known each other half your lives, and I love that you have made my daughter so happy over the past 10 years. I thank you so much for that. And I have to say when she first told me that she had a boyfriend, I wasn't really happy, no father is when their daughter tells them that they are in a relationship. But, once I met you and got to know you, I knew Hermione had made a wonderful choice. And I clearly see that you two love each other so much. But I am glad that Hermione chose you and is with you. I can't really imagine her with anyone else really. Even though, Hermione, you and your family are different from us, I still see you as family. I don't want your family to at all feel any different towards us. We are just as loving and caring. But, back to the point, I will be extremely delighted if you ask Hermione to be your wife. And yes, I give you permission Ronald, I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law. But take care of her, she is my only little girl." Mr. Granger had thought long and hard about this and was happy that Ron would be Hermione's husband. Ron got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much sir! I promise I definitely will not disappoint you or do anything to hurt Hermione." Ron said with excitement. He was glad he got that over with.

"Good, I'm very happy for both of you." Mr. Granger said smiling. Now, all Ron had to do was wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Before Ron knew it, it was Hermione's birthday. This day will forever lead to their future. He was extremely nervous, mostly because he didn't know what her answer would be. But if she did say yes, it would make his world. Ron walked downstairs and found Hermione reading a book. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Only you would read a book. Even after you received your NEWT's. Happy birthday love" Ron said. Hermione laughed and turned around. She stood and walked closer to Ron and said "I enjoy reading thank you very much! It keeps me busy! AND THANK YOU RONALD" Hermione said.<p>

"I'll keep you busy." Ron said in a seductive voice and kissed her. Hermione laughed and backed away. "RON! Your family is in the house!" Hermione laughed.

"So? Does it matter? We kiss when their all around anyways." Ron said.

"Either way! It's just awkward." Hermione said and sat back down with her book. Ron laughed and went to sit down next to her. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't need to be anything special." Hermione told him, but she knew Ron already had something planned for her. She didn't want to be fussy about it though.

"Well too bad, because I have our day planned out already." Ron said. Hermione tried to look shocked and surprised.

"Really? What are we doing?" Hermione said.

"Surprise. But all I'm telling you is we're going to the beach. So get your things ready, we're going to head out in an hour." Ron told her. Hermione nodded and did so. She went upstairs and started to pack a bag for the beach. She grabbed her red bikini her mum got for her, sandals, sun block, and a blue elegant beach dress. She went downstairs and packed for some food. Ron packed his stuff, especially the ring. He shoved it in sweater pocket and went downstairs. Ron went downstairs and said "Ready?" Hermione nodded and they took off.

They landed on warm soft sand and clear ocean waters. It was wonderfully sunny and hot. "Where are we?" Hermione asked.

They both continued walking and Ron said "We are at Eastern Beach, London. I picked this spot because I've never been here and I've always wanted to come, so here we are." Ron said. They found a perfect spot and set up their spot. They put down towels and laid everything out. Hermione already had her swimsuit on underneath her sundress and Ron already had his shirt off. She took off her sundress and revealed her nice fit body.

"Goodness Hermione, you're going to be the death of me one day." Ron said while staring at Hermione. She looked absolutely stunning. Ron couldn't wait till she was hers forever. Hermione laughed and began to apply sun block on herself.

"Would you like some?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'm all set." Ron insisted.

"I insist that you at least put some on. If we're going to be here all day, you're going to get burned in this heat." Hermione said while trying to apply some on her back. "Ron can you help me?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded and got some sun block in his hand and applied it on Hermione's back. Ron did it on her upper back and back arms.

"Thanks" Hermione said. Hermione proceeded and laid down on the towel to tan. Ron immediately interrupted her and said "Nope, you are not sleeping!" Ron grabbed her arm and said "We are going in the water!"

"Ron no! It's probably freezing!" Hermione said. Ron nodded no and lifted her bridal style while Hermione tried to get out of his arms laughing. Ron ran into the water with Hermione in his arms and spun her around in the water. The water wasn't that cold, it was quite warm. He dropped her in and she tried to pull Ron in the water as well. They both laughed and splashed in the water with each other for a while. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and kissed him.

"Today's going to be a great day huh?" Hermione said.

"It sure is." Ron noticed the irony in that sentence, considering Hermione really had no idea what Ron was planning. He kissed her back and they both got out of the water to eat lunch. They dried off and Hermione set up lunch. She packed some sandwiches and a couple butterbeers. They talked and joked for a couple hours while eating lunch, before a group of waiters came down the beach singing happy birthday. They were coming towards Hermione and Ron and eventually Hermione figured out that they were singing for her. Everyone on the beach noticed and began singing as well, including Ron. Hermione blew out her candles and they both ate cake.

"Thank you Ron! How did you manage to do that?" Hermione asked him.

"I have my ways." Ron said. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Hermione couldn't help but say this day could not be better. They finished eating the cake and spent the rest of the afternoon talking and cuddling. Before Ron knew it, sunset was almost here, and Ron was definitely getting nervous. He started to shake and sweat.

"Ron are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm …fine." Ron told her. OK calm down Ron, calm down he told himself. He reached for his sweater and felt the ring box still in there. He needed Hermione to be distracted so he could grab it.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you pack this up, and we'll go for a walk." Ron said. Hermione nodded and did so. When she turned around, Ron quickly went into his sweater pocket and grabbed the box and shoved it into his short pockets. He turned back to Hermione and helped her clean up and then they headed out for a walk. They left their stuff but put a protective charm over it so it looked invisible.

Hermione grabbed his arm and rest her head on his shoulder while they walked along the shore. "Thank you so much Ron, I couldn't have asked for anything better." Ron smiled and looks at the sky. It was nearly sunset and he knew he had to do it now. They continued to walk a few more steps and Ron stopped Hermione.

He turned her to him so that they were facing each other and said "Hermione, I love you so much. Every single day with you has been so special. I know we fight at times, but it only has made us stronger. I am who I am today because of you. I hope you had a great birthday Hermione, and I hope to spend more birthdays with you." With that, Ron got on one knee, pulled out the velvet box and said "I can't imagine my life with anyone else, but you. You have always been my best friend and love. From the moment we met on the train, till now, I have loved you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand and was crying. Hermione nodded her head and smiled "YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Hermione jumped and Ron grabbed the ring and put it on Hermione's finger. Hermione stared at it in awe and then kissed Ron. He spun her around and kissed her back.

"I love you so much Hermione!" Ron said to her. Their foreheads were touching and they couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"I love you too Ron, so much. Thank you for a wonderful birthday. This definitely beats out the rest!" Hermione said and gave him another passionate kiss. They returned home and told everyone. Everyone was so thrilled for both of them of course. Ginny ran to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. Not only were they best friends, they would soon be sister-in-laws. Harry hugged them both and congratulated them. Molly and Arthur were more even more thrilled.

"WOW another wedding to be planned, I can't wait!" Molly said with happiness. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and they both just smiled.

From this moment, things will begin to change between them. They will soon be husband and wife. And they both couldn't wait to start the next chapter of their lives together.


	13. A New Beginning

Ever since they got engaged, Ron and Hermione had begun planning their wedding. From the cake, to the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the food, and the outfits. They both decided that the color of their wedding would be gold. The wedding would obviously be at the Burrow like the rest of the Weasley kids, and there would be gold decorations everywhere. Hermione had already picked out the bridesmaid dresses and Ron had picked out the ties. The maid of honor would be Ginny, and the rest of the bridesmaids were Luna, Hermione's cousin Ana, Parvati, and Padma. The groomsmen were Harry, Neville, George, Seamus, and Dean. The wedding was tomorrow and before they wed, Ron and Hermione were given bachelor and bachelorette parties. The bachelorette party was held at Hermione's home and all the girls were in attendance, including Molly and Hermione's mum.

"Alright settle down. I'd like to make a toast." Ginny silenced all the girls and everyone at the table raised their glasses "I'd like to say congratulations to Hermione and Ron, FINALLY they are getting married! It took you both long enough!" Ginny said and everyone just laughed. "But Hermione, you are one of my best friends and soon to be my sister-in-law, and I can't imagine anyone else that could be the perfect choice. You're smart, thoughtful, loyal, devoted, and a beautiful women. Ron is lucky to have you. Thank you for making my brother so happy for the past ten years. Again, congratulations and may you two have a life full of love and happiness! Cheers!" Ginny said and all the girls raised their glasses and drank their wine. The whole night continued with a bunch of presents and talking. Hermione received some lingerie from the girls, books, and tips on marriage. They would sleep at Hermione's that night and head back to the Burrow to get ready.

Back at the Burrow, where the boys were having Ron's bachelor party, the boys were having fun and teasing each other. They all just finished eating as well, and some of the boys made speeches as well. Harry was last and he said "Well, what can I say? I kind of new you two would end up together someday! But it was torturous watching you both over the past 10 years I have to say! But now that you two are finally getting married, I'm extremely happy for both of you! Now you know how I feel Ron, getting married, but don't get nervous now! To Ron and Hermione! To a new beginning and a life full of happiness and love!" All the guys raised their glasses and enjoyed the rest of the night. Ron and Hermione have waited for this moment for years. They couldn't wait another day to be married. All they wanted was to finally be married, and nothing else. After the wedding, they would head straight to their honeymoon, which only Ron knew. Then they would head straight to their new home. In a couple more hours, they'd be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Morning finally came and it was the big day. Ron got up bright and early and went for a walk. He went to the big oak tree that Hermione and Ron always went to. Ron went there to think and absorb on what was actually happening. He and Hermione would be getting married in a matter of hours. They've dreamed of this for years, and now it was actually becoming reality. He couldn't wait to go on their honeymoon, have kids, and grow old with Hermione. She was the only person in the world to make him feel loved, and wanted. No one else had ever made him feel like that. Just then, Harry came up behind him and said "Nervous yet?" Harry only wanted to joke with Ron, considering he did the same on Harry's big day.

"Yea, extremely" Ron said. "God, I can't believe it's really happening."

"Told you you'll be nervous when it's your turn. I know how you feel, me and Ginny have only been married for five months and it feels just like yesterday we got married. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come on, let's go get ready." Harry said they both walked into the living room where all the suits were laid out. Ron and the boys would be wearing black suits and gold ties to match the wedding color. Ron used gel to slick his hair back and shaved a bit. Soon, the boys arrived and they all got dressed. The ring was safe in Harry's pocket and he couldn't wait to put it on Hermione's finger. Arthur called the boys down in the yard to help with the tent. A few moments after, the girls apparated up into Hermione's soon to be old room. Molly immediately heard them and ran upstairs.

"OH GOOD you're all here. Alright the dresses are all in the closet. Come on, let's begin. We've got a lot of work to do now!" Molly said and so the girls began their magic. The bridesmaid dresses were short satin dresses with a black belt around the waist with golden heels. The girls curled their hair and applied some light makeup. When it came to Hermione, her dress was a white strapless lace fit and flare gown with floral designs. The bottom was slightly puffy and had a slightly long train. The girls helped Hermione put on the dress and Hermione began to shake a bit.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah, just the nerves I guess." Hermione took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. It was what she wanted. This was her day and she would enjoy every minute of it. "You look beautiful Hermione." Ginny said and began to do her hair. Hermione's hair was put up into a half up do and the rest of her hair was curled. Then she had lilies put into her hair along with a tiara. Ginny did her makeup as well with some eyeliner, gold eye shadow, and red lipstick. Once she finished, Ginny led her to the mirror and Hermione got a good look at herself. She loved it, the dress, the hair, the makeup, it was all fantastic.

"Thank you so much Ginny, it looks fantastic!" Hermione said and hugged Ginny.

"You're very welcome. You look beautiful Hermione, Ron will absolutely love you." Ginny said. There came a knock at the door and Ginny went to answer it.

"Harry!" Ginny said with surprise and kissed her husband. "Hello guys" Harry said and stepped inside. He took a look at all the bridesmaids and then at Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione you look divine!" Harry took Hermione's hand and spun her around to get a good look at her.

"Thank you Harry! Is Ron ok? Why are you here?" Hermione asked his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Just coming up here to check on you of course. Ron's alright, a little nervous and sweaty but he's doing good." Harry grabbed her hands and said "Congratulations Hermione, I honestly am so happy for you both. Everything will go great today, don't worry about anything, it's your moment. You've been my best friend for years and I am so happy that I can call you my sister-in-law." Hermione started to tear up.

"Harry, please don't make me cry." Hermione said. Ginny agreed "Yes honey, please don't. I worked so hard on her makeup.

"Well I just wanted to say that congrats and you look beautiful. And I came to say it's time! Come on everyone!" Harry said. Molly rushed everyone, but gave all the girls their bouquets first. Molly handed them out and out the doors the girls went, and then gave Hermione hers. Molly helped her down the stairs and said "Thank you Hermione, for making my son so happy. Like everyone else, I knew you two would eventually get together. You have been like a daughter to me these past few years and now I am blessed with a beautiful daughter-in-law." They reached the bottom stairs and Molly gave Hermione a hug. She absolutely was grateful for Molly, she was practically her mother when she attended Hogwarts and now she was going to be her mother-in-law.

"Thank you Molly. I especially thank you for letting me stay here at my time at Hogwarts. You're been like a mother to me and I could never thank you enough" Hermione shed a teardrop but Molly stopped it with her thumb.

"No time for crying now! Don't want to ruin your makeup!" Molly said. She gave her a final hug before departing outside with Hermione's mum. The bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up in their pairs and Hermione's dad came over.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I've waited for this day for so long and even though you're getting married, you'll always be my little girl." Hermione's father said.

"Thanks daddy. But I'll always be your little girl." Hermione said. Hermione's father grabbed her in for a hug and when the music began, he pulled the veil over Hermione's head.

"It's time sweetheart." He said. Then, it was time for Hermione to walk down the aisle. Slowly, they walked out the door, into the yard, and Hermione was in sight of everyone at the wedding. She immediately caught sight of Ron, and it felt like it was only Hermione and him. She didn't care if there were 200 or 10 people there; she just wanted to get it over with. She slowly began to get closer and closer, everyone's eyes on her, the only eye Hermione cared about were Ron's. He looked so handsome. She couldn't have asked for a better person to spend the rest of her life with.

In Ron's head, Hermione looked absolutely fantastic. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever met and right now, Hermione looks like a goddess. Hermione finally reached the end of the aisle, and Ron watched as Hermione's father took off her veil to reveal her beautiful face. Hermione's dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down. Ron walked over to her and took her hand. They both looked into each other eyes and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The priest said as Hermione and Ron held each other's hands.

"Today they bring their dreams and hopes, their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and undying spirits, to unite together into one greater being. We rejoice with them in thankfulness for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love. Take each other's hand and speak your vows" The priest said. Ron and Hermione took each other's hand and faced each other. Ron went first and began the wedding vow that they each had written for each other.

"I love you so much Hermione. I have loved you from the moment we met on the train, and when you told me I had dirt on my nose, to this moment. I will love you from this moment and on. Our time together has only made us stronger. You have been my best friend for ten years and I am honored and proud to call you my wife. I promise to be there when you need me, to comfort you and encourage you, to be your best friend everlasting and to love you all my life with all my heart, for so long as we both shall live. I love you Hermione."

Ron finished his vows and now it was Hermione's turn. Hermione was already crying before she started. Ron wiped them away with his thumb.

"Ron, I promise to be a great and faithful wife and also a patient, loving mother to your children. Today, as we become husband and wife, we will begin a new beginning together. I promise I will be there for you and commit myself to you from this day forward and forevermore. No matter what circumstances life may bring us, we will face them together with love and trust. You are my rock, my best friend, my love, and now my husband. I love you so much Ron." Hermione finished her vow with even more tears then before. Ron wiped them away again and mouthed I love you to her.

The priest took over and said "Thank you both." He turned to Ron and said "Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ron answered. Now the priest faced Hermione. "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" Hermione replied.

"Can we have the rings please?" the priest ordered. Ginny and Harry walked up to the podium and held the rings. "Now Ron, repeat after me." Harry handed Ron the ring first.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, give you this ring as a part of me. I give you this as a token of my love and devotion to you. Through this, I accept you as my wife, now and for all time." The priest said to Ron. Ron repeated so and placed the ring of Hermione's finger. The priest then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, repeat after me." Hermione took the ring from Ginny. I, Hermione Jean Granger, give you this ring as a part of me. I give you this as a token of my love and devotion to you. Through this, I accept you as my husband, now and for all time." Hermione repeated it as well and placed the ring on Ron's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said. Ron smiled and then took Hermione's veil and lifted it behind her head, and they both shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"It is now my privilege to introduce you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weaseley!" The guest's cheered and Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle hand in hand as husband and wife. Everyone got out of their seats and headed into the tent. Before Ron and Hermione entered, Ron stopped Hermione at the front of the tent, and said "God I can't believe it, we're married now. You're Mrs. WEASLEY now." Ron said. Hermione laughed and said "I'm glad to be an official Weasley now. I love you Ronald." Hermione kissed Ron and Ron spun her around.

"By the way, you look absolutely beautiful, I will never be able to get how stunning you look out of my mind." Ron hugged her waist bringing her for another kiss. Hermione responded and wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry interrupted and said "Excuse me Mr. and MRS. Weasley, but it's time to walk in. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for that later!" They both laughed and walked in. Before dinner started, there were speeches and toasts. After everyone went, Harry was the last one.

"Well I'd like to just say FINALLY, it took Ron and Hermione long enough!" The crowd laughed at the joke. "It was very torturous especially for me, because I had to watch them flirt with each other and not do anything! I'm just joking guys! Well to get to the point, congratulations you two just got married and it was a beautiful one. Thank you all for coming out to join Ron and Hermione, it was such a joy to see my two best friends get married. All I want for you two is to be happy. But I also want to say something to you both personally, umm you two have been my best friends for ten years and you both have been there for me through thick and thin and uhh—" Harry stopped himself and started to tear up a bit "I thank you both for being there for me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two. You both were there for me when everyone else turned their backs and I am eternally grateful. You both are the closest things to me when it comes to siblings and I again thank you both. We are best friends and are now in-laws! I love you both so much and forever to a bright future full of love with you two!" Harry said and raised his glass. Everyone else followed Harry's gesture and raised their glasses too. Harry walked over to his two best friends and the three of them acted in a long group hug. They had been through it all, and they have survived. The three of them couldn't ask for anything more than to be together and in high spirits.

The speeches and toast were done and now came the party.

"Now I would like to invite Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the dance floor as they take their first dance as husband and wife." George announced over the microphone. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the dance floor. The song "From This Moment" by Shania Twain and they swayed to the music. Hermione wrapped one hand over Ron's neck and the other one in Ron's grip. Their noses and foreheads were touching and they couldn't be happier.

"I love you so much Hermione. I am so happy to finally be able to call you my wife." Ron told her.

"I love you too Ronald. These past few months were stressful, but totally worth it. Thank you so much for making my world Ron. You mean so much to me and I couldn't have asked for anything better." Hermione told her husband.

"Really? Well too bad cause it's gets better once we head to our honeymoon." Ron said.

"There you go again. Another surprise." Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong Ron, I love your surprises, but you've done so much for me already, I want to do something for you too."

"You've done enough Hermione. Becoming my wife and spending the rest of our lives together is all I ever want." Ron twirled her around a few times and Hermione's father soon came up to them.

"May I dance with the bride?" Hermione's father asked Ron.

"Of course" Ron said and twirled her into her dad's arms. Hermione's mum came down and decided to have a dance with Ron.

"I'm so proud of honey. This night, was absolutely breath taking. I can't believe that my little girl is finally a grown women and married." Hermione's father Bob said.

"Oh dad. I've cried enough today." Hermione said wiping her tears.

"It's alright sweetheart. I just want you to know that whatever you do, I'll always be there. You're my only child and I love you so much. Hopefully I get beautiful grandchildren." Bob said. Hermione laughed. The song ended and they went to sit down to continue the night.

The night ended with cheers and blessings from the guests, and soon it was over. Ron and Hermione planned to immediately leave the wedding to their honeymoon which was a secret to everyone except Ron. They ran outside with every following them. They waved everyone a final goodbye and apparated off. They landed on a small patio surrounded by clear blue water. For once, Hermione didn't know where they were. Hermione looked around and was in awe.

"Ron where are we? This is absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione was stunned with what she saw. This was her dream vacation.

"WE are in Bora Bora. A small island located in the French Polynesia. It's a quite popular tourist destination. It's a private beach resort too. I heard of this place from a close friend and I always wanted to come here. I knew that you would like this too." Ron took her hand and led her into the small bungalow that was theirs for that week. Inside, there was a huge bedroom for them, a living room, and the patio that they had landed on, which had a staircase leading into the ocean. The bungalow was over the water and though there were other bungalows around, they were not anywhere near them. They had their own private little ocean and Hermione could not stop staring at the sight.

"You like it?" Ron asked her.

"Like it? I ABSOLUTEY LOVE IT RON! I DON'T THINK I WANT TO LEAVE! This is the best surprise ever!" Hermione screamed.

"Well good, cause this is ours for 7 days." Ron said. He carried Hermione bridal style into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. The bed was covered with flowers and a sign on the door that said "Congratulations Newlyweds". Ron kissed her deeply and Hermione did the same. They stopped and stared deeply into each other's eye.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley." Ron kissed her again and Hermione couldn't help but moan.

"I love you too Mr. Weasley." Ron kissed her neck which made Hermione moan even more. They never went any further than kissing, but now that they were finally alone, they could. It was their honeymoon after all. Ron kissed her deeply with tongue and began to take off his suit. Hermione didn't hesitate to help him and soon both their outfits were on the floor. They had waited years to be married and now that they were, they could express their love even more. They both stared at each other before proceeding to undress each other. They were both obviously nervous, it was their first time, but they were glad that it would be with each other. Hermione pulled her hair bun down and took out her tiara and flowers. Her hair was now down in curly locks, but Ron didn't care how she looks, she was beautiful to him no matter what she looks like.

They were both naked and Ron heard Hermione's heavy breathing. Hermione wasn't really scared, just nervous and anxious on what her first time would be like.

"Are you ok? Cause I can stop if you feel uncomfort—" Hermione put her fingers on Ron's lips and kissed him to shut him up. Ron proceeded and slowly spread Hermione's legs. Ron took a deep breath before slowly entering himself into her. They continued kissing and soon Ron began a slow comfortable rhythm. They were both soon moaning and screaming with pleasure and lust. He pushed further into her as he sucked on her neck and breast. Hermione felt nothing but pleasure and wanted more. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing Ron in closer. He bent down to kiss her again and as Ron began to move faster into her, she dug her nails into his back. Soon enough, they both reached the climax and Ron released himself into her. Ron fell onto Hermione's bare chest and they both just laid there. Hermione kissed Ron's sweaty forehead and ran her hands through his now messy hair. Ron lifted his head and said "I love you"

"I love you more" Hermione replied. They were now married. They were alone to enjoy each other. And their new beginning could finally start.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. For the love scene, I tried my best to make it as romantic as possible, but I'm not used to writing those things. Hopefully it was ok and hopefully you all enjoyed it!**


	14. Through It All

Hermione woke up to the incredible heat that was in the room. It can get pretty warm in Bora Bora, and Hermione's naked figure was covered with sweat. Hermione looked at the side of her bed and Ron wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Getting breakfast." Ron appeared out of the corner of the room with a tray of breakfast. Hermione smiled at the sight of her now husband.

"And where did you possibly get that?" Hermione asked him.

"At the pier. We can walk down there and get whatever we want to eat, whenever we want." Ron walked over to Hermione and placed the tray right on her lap.

"Good morning love" Ron said and gave her a kiss. Hermione looked down at her breakfast and look at it. On the tray was bacon, eggs, pancakes, strawberries and kiwis.

"Looks great Ron." Before Hermione began eating, she covered herself with the thin bed sheet. "Aren't you going to eat too?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, in a bit you go first." Ron walked to the door of their bedroom and stood there. Hermione dove into her breakfast and ate the pancakes first. Hermione was almost half way done when she noticed Ron was staring at her. His arms were crossed and he had a big smile on his face.

"What?" Hermione laughed.

Ron walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Oh nothing." He opened the porch door and stepped outside. Hermione finished her breakfast and got dressed. She put on shorts and a white t-shirt. Hermione caught Ron sitting on the edge of the patio with his feet dangling over the water. Hermione smiled and went to sit next to him. Hermione grabbed her husband's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What would you like to do today?" Hermione asked him.

"Whatever you want to do." Ron answered. He was willing to do anything for her. He kissed her forehead and they stared out into the clear blue water. Then Ron decided, why not have some fun? He lifted Hermione in his arms and was about to jump into the water.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione laughed.

"WE are going in for a little swim!" Ron said. With that, he jumped into the water with Hermione in his arms. They both surfaced from the warm clear water with laughter.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT RONALD!" Hermione laughed. They both splashed and giggled in the water, until Hermione started to swim towards the patio ladder.

Ron quickly swam to her and said "You're not going anywhere Hermione!" He grabbed her waist and brought her closely to him. He looked straight into her eyes and said "I love you"

Hermione smiled and replied back "I love you too" and they shared a passionate kiss in the water. It was only their first day in Bora Bora, but it felt like they had already been there for a week. Ron continued to kiss Hermione while he carried her up the ladder and into their bedroom. They were still soaking wet but they couldn't care less. They soon both removed their soaked clothing and threw them on the floor. Ron then began to suck hard on Hermione's neck almost leaving a love mark. Hermione moaned with pleasure and began taking off her undergarments and so did Ron. Ron pressed his forehead on her and began to push himself into her. It had only been a day and a couple hours, and they could hardly keep their hands off each other. They wanted to share themselves in special ways and they were both glad it was with each other. Ron grinded into her with great speed which made them both moans and gasps with pleasure. Soon enough, they were both dry from the sea water, but sweaty from their lust.

One final thrust and they both reached their climax. Ron bent down to give Hermione a big kiss on the lips. They were both gasping for air and separated from their kiss. Hermione's heavy breathing and fast heart beat made Ron worried.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed I guess. That was brilliant though." Hermione smiled. Hermione gave him a final kiss and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ron watched as her little butt trolled off into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione was wearing a nice floral skirt and a white tank top. Ron and Hermione would be going to dinner down at the bar. It was really warm night and it was a full moon, so it was a perfect night for dinner. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom to get a pair of matching earrings, when Ron stepped into the room.<p>

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup, just got to get my earrings then we can go." She told him. She put them on and walked towards him.

"You look lovely." Hermione told Ron. He was wearing khaki pants with a blue shirt, though Hermione had to admit, it didn't go too well with his new tan.

"So do you, beautiful as always." Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss and they headed off hand in hand to dinner. They entered the bar which was absolutely stunning with the bright colors and lights. There were candles, lanterns, and ribbons everywhere in the colors of red, blue, green, and yellow. The tables had beautiful table clothes of tropical colors and the center pieces were real flowers placed in vases. They both approached the front desk and they were escorted to a table right next to the balcony looking out to the ocean. Ron pulled out the chair so Hermione could sit down.

"Thank you Ron. Wow this is a beautiful view." Hermione said to him.

"Yea I know, it's extravagant." Ron said. They both looked at the horizon and the sun was just about to set. They both took their orders and began eating and talking.

"Goodness I don't think I'll ever want to go back home." Hermione said smiling.

"I know me too. But if you really like it here, we can always come back for a vacation." Ron insisted.

"Really? Well if we have time of course. I mean once we get back, I have to start getting my stuff organized for work and soon you'll have to go finish your Auror training." Hermione knew that once they both began working, they wouldn't have that much time to spend with each other, and that was going to be a hard time. But they would try to make it work.

"Yeah. We'll just have to see where our lives go from here." Ron said. Ron grabbed her hand across the table and they both just smiled.

"I'm so glad to finally be able to call you my wife Hermione." Ron said. Hermione smiled and said "And I'm glad that I could call you my husband Ron. I'm glad we came here. It's magnificent and if I were to spend the rest of my life with someone, I'm glad it's you."

Ron got up from his chair and bent over the table to give Hermione a big kiss. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." Hermione said with a huge smile. They both finished eating and chatted some more. Hermione decided to bring up something that Ron and she never really talked about.

"Hey Ron, would you like kids one day?" Hermione asked him. Ron's eye went big. Hermione laughed at the sight of him. He thought that she was pregnant.

"RON DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PREGNANT! At least not YET! How would I have been pregnant? We've only been married for two days now! You make me wonder Ron. But I'm just asking would you like kids one day." Hermione told him. Ron let a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh god Hermione you scared the hell out of me. But yes, of course, I would love children, especially if it's with you." Ron told his wife.

"That's great. I think you'll be a great father. I can picture it already, all of our kids with red hair, you playing with them in the yard." Hermione was going a bit too far with her imagination, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"And I can picture our kids having your brains, hopefully none of them have mine." Ron joked. Hermione squeezed his hand and said "You're smart too Ron. Any child in the world would be lucky to have you as their father."

Just then, the waitress came over with a bottle of wine and glasses. Ron poured them two glasses and he made a toast. "To us, for a wonderful loving future together and to our beautiful brilliant children that we hopefully will have."

"To us." Hermione repeated and they both took a sip of their wine.

They've been through it all, pain, laughter, tears, love. They both never realized that the one they love most was right next to them all these years, but now that they were married, that all didn't matter.


	15. Home Sweet Home

It was already noon and Hermione had woken up naked with Ron sleeping soundly on her chest. Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead. She had the perfect husband and she was so glad that it's going to be Ron who she'd wake up to every morning. She slowly lifted Ron's head and placed it on the pillow. She quietly got up to change and went to sit in the small cozy living room. She looked at some brochures and wanted to plan a day for the both of them. She looked through the brochure and found the perfect activity, snorkeling. It was the perfect activity, they both never experienced it before and since their already on a tropical island, might as well. Hermione ran to their room and woke him up.

"WAKE UP RONALD!" Hermione screamed. Ron jumped and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Hermione quickly went to help him but couldn't stop laughing. Seeing Ron's naked body fall onto the floor was quite the show.

"Are you ok?" Hermione laughed.

"YEAH FOR NOW! What was that for Hermione?" Ron said trying his hardest not to laugh either.

"I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that we're going snorkeling." Hermione told him.

"What's that?" Ron said confused. He then went to the closet and grabbed some clothes to put on.

"Snorkeling is like swimming in the ocean but you go a little deeper than you should and you can actually see fishes and stuff. But you have a mask that can help you see in the water and a snorkel that allows you to breathe while you're in the water." Hermione told him.

"You really are brilliant Hermione" Ron said with a smile. "But it does sound fun." Ron walked over to her and gave her a big kiss. Ron pushed her closer and closer to the bed and they eventually fell on the bed still embracing in a kiss.

"Alright Ron we had enough fun last night." Hermione said breaking their kiss.

"Yeah that was fun" Ron said. Hermione laughed and said "Come on, get changed, and let's go!"

Ron did what his wife asked and they walked down to the pier where they were greeted by instructors. They were taught how to swim, the equipment they had to wear, and what to expect when they got in. As soon as they finished that, Ron and Hermione began to go in the water.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked him.

"A little, I've never done this before but I'm looking forward to what I'm going to see." Ron told her. Hermione nodded and off in the ocean they went. They only went into 5 or 6 feet of water and they already were in sight of beautiful bright fish. To lionfish, to sea horses, all kinds of colorful fish. They also saw tons of coral reefs with school of fishes. Hermione guided Ron through the water and pointed at everything. The water was so clear that you could see for miles. They snorkeled for a couple hours and then came out for some lunch.

"Wow that absolutely amazing! I've never been in such clear warm water and seen that many fish!" Ron said satisfied.

"I know me either! I've always wanted to go snorkeling and now we have! Now I'm exhausted. Want to go grab some lunch before we head back to the bungalow?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded and they headed to the restaurant. They decided not to sit for lunch, so they grabbed their food and brought it back to the bungalow. They entered the bungalow and went to the patio.

"Today was another great day. I don't think I want this vacation to end." Hermione said.

"Yeah. But like I said, we can always come back." Ron said. They sat next to each other on the patio table and ate began to eat lunch.

They finished lunch and decided to swim in the water and lie on the patio to watch the sunset. Hermione lay down with her head on Ron's leg while Ron ran his hands through her hair. Ron bent down to give Hermione a kiss. "You are amazing you know that?"

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I just know that sometimes in my mind, I don't deserve you Hermione. I am lucky to have you, any guy would be, but just at times, I feel like I'll never be good enough for you."

Hermione got up and sat up next to him "Why would you think that Ron? Huh? You are amazing Ronald. You should never doubt yourself. I married you for you, because you're kind, loving, affectionate, caring, and a magnificent gentleman. I'm glad that you're the one I'm going to be with forever. Don't you ever think that you're never good enough for me. Don't ever change yourself for me either, I love you the way you are." Hermione planted another kiss onto his lips. Hermione took his hand in hers.

"You hear me Ronald Weasley? I as your wife demand that you accept yourself. You should never let yourself down." Hermione said. Ron knew she was right, as always. Ron pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I just, feel like that sometimes." Ron admitted.

"Well don't!" Hermione hated how Ron doubted himself. She didn't know why he dared to even say those things. Hermione opened her arms and said "Come here." Ron went straight into her arms and rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have never said that. Sometimes, I feel like you deserve better." Ron said. Hermione grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Look at me. Everyone has insecurities. Everyone feels like their never good enough. I do sometimes. No one is perfect and I'm definitely not asking for you to be perfect Ron. I want you to be you. I fell in love with my best friend and soul mate. I love you Ron, please don't ever say that again. It really breaks my heart when you do say those things." Hermione told him. Ron knew that he had really hurt Hermione's feelings more than Ron's feelings were hurt. Ron gave his wife a tight hug.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I promise I won't say that again." Ron told her. They both embraced in a loving hug and Hermione laid her head down on Ron's legs to watch the sunset. Soon enough, Hermione feel asleep. Ron carried her off to bed and they feel asleep to the noise of the waves and crickets.

* * *

><p>The next few days of their honeymoon flew by with them spending more time in the water, shopping, intimacy, and just having fun. On the last day, they made sure they had everything first before they headed into their new home.<p>

Hermione stood on the patio looking out at the water. Ron came up to her and hugged her around her waist. "I'll miss this place. It was like paradise." Hermione said.

"It is still paradise. I knew you'd like it, thank god I chose this place then huh?" Ron said. Hermione smiled and gave Ron a kiss.

"Yup, thank you Ron. Alright, let's start heading back then." Hermione and Ron went into the living room grabbed their things, and apparated off. They landed in front of a cozy white home. It had two floors and 3 bedrooms. It had a patio going all around the front of the house which was what Hermione had wanted.

"Home sweet home." Hermione said. They walked in and saw that their things were already in there, but not put away.

"I guess mum and them decided to bring them here." Ron figured.

"I guess so. Well let's put our stuff away, and then we'll start unpacking into our new home." Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed Ron again before heading into their new bedroom. It was a big light blue room with a queen sized bed with two windows and a walk in closet. Hermione set her things on the ground and lay on her new bed. Soon enough, Ron came in and jumped right on top of her. Ron kissed her deeply and excitedly taking off his shirt and running his hands through her back. Hermione moaned with pleasure knowing that this could get pretty naughty. It was their first time in the house and already they were taking advantage of their privacy. Hermione reached down and lifted her shirt up as well, revealing her tan body and lace bra. Ron began sucking on her neck making Hermione want more. She began to pull down his pants until a ring came at the door.

Ron let out a huge sigh and said "This cannot be happening!" Hermione giggled and said "Shh Ron it's alright. We'll have more time for that later." She got up and grabbed her shirt and put it on. Ron pulled up his pants and his shirt still aggravated.

"This is our home and we still don't get any privacy." Ron said.

"Maybe they wanted to see if we were home. Or maybe it's something important." Hermione said.

"What's more important than trying to get it on with my wife?" Ron joked. Hermione turned around and laughed "Lots of things Ronald, lot's of thing."

They both walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Ginny and Harry.

"Hello! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione said with excitement. It's only been a week since she's seen them, but she has missed seeing them.

"We just thought we'd come by seeing if you guys were home. Lucky enough, you both were home!" Ginny and Harry gave the newlyweds quick hugs and they all proceeded to the living room.

"Wow this place is wonderful! Even better than our place!" Ginny claimed.

"Hey! Our place is good enough for the two of us. Well for now." Harry said. Hermione gave them a look and wondered why Harry had said for now.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Hermione didn't know what they were talking about, but she just wanted to know what it was already.

"Well, we're uh pregnant. I'm two months along now and I'm due in April" Ginny announced. Hermione didn't hesitate and went to hug Ginny tightly.

"OH MY GOODNESS REALLY? OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GINNY! OH GOD THIS BABY IS GOING TO BE SO BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED!" Hermione went to hug Harry as well. Ron did as well. He was extremely happy for the both of them, though he did think they were going a bit too fast.

"Wow, already a little baby Potter is going to be here!" Ron said.

"Oh I could picture it already." Hermione said. "Do Molly and Arthur know?"

"Yes of course, everyone does, you two were the last ones to know. But anyways, enough about us, how was the honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"OH wow it was absolutely stunning! Your brother did a wonderful job on planning! I didn't really want to come home!" Hermione admitted.

"Really? Wow, well where did you both go?" Ginny asked.

"We went to Bora Bora. It was a wonderful place and extremely peaceful." Hermione told them. The group of friends chatted for a couple hours then Ginny and Harry left. Ron and Hermione proceeded upstairs to the bedroom to set everything up and then they would unpack their boxes. Hermione bent down to take her clothes out of her luggage and Ron suddenly picked her up and threw her on the bed. He kissed her and said "Shall we finish off what we started?"

"You know I don't like starting something I can't finish." Hermione said in between kissing. Just as Ron's about to pull up her shirt, Hermione stopped him. "BUT, this is going to have to wait. We have some major unpacking to do Mr." Hermione tapped his nose and proceeded to unpack. Ron sighed deeply but smiled, because Hermione was right. They unpacked for 4 hours and everything was in order. Their clothes and furniture. The last thing was the living room. They put up their pictures from Hogwarts, their time when they were dating, their wedding, and honeymoon. Everything was complete. It was officially their home.

Ron look at Hermione and she looked back rolling her eyes. She knew what he wanted. She tried to run away giving him a hint that she wasn't into it, but Ron caught her.

"NOPE, no running away! YOU AND I have some more unpacking to do of our own!" Ron said and carried Hermione over his shoulder. Hermione laughed and struggled as he carried her upstairs. He dropped her on the bed and fell on top of her. He took off his shirt again and took off her shirt as well. He kissed her tan stomach and it ignited Hermione like fire. Hermione loved how he made her feel so comfortable and sexy. Hermione brought him back up for a deep kiss. Hermione continued to kiss and took off Ron's pants. Ron didn't hesitate and immediately thrust himself into Hermione. Hermione never imagined that once they got married, that they would both ever be so intimate with each other, but they both didn't mind one bit. They both enjoyed every single minute of it.

Ron thrust faster and faster into her trying to reach that moment of lust and pleasure. While doing, so Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's breast and waist thrusting with greater force.

"OH GOD RON!" Hermione said pulling on his hair. Hermione was close just a few more moments. Ron kept thrusting in the same pace and soon he reached his climax as well. He released his load into her and fell onto her chest panting for breathe.

"Hermione, you really are going to be the death of me one day." Ron laughed. Hermione brought him in for another deep kiss.

They did it all over again and soon feel asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little plain, I'm still working on the next chapters. For the next few chapters, it might take me some time because I'll be planning and plotting on what and when I want things to happen, but be patient, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all so much who's been following this story! I really appreciate it! **


	16. Departure

It had been almost three months into their marriage. It had been a wonderful and loving marriage full with love and affection. It was the best three months of their lives and nothing else could have been better. But Ron had yet had to return to finish off his Auror training for three weeks. It was going to be a tough challenge, but Ron wasn't leaving for another two days. But Ron leaving for three weeks straight was going to be extremely hard for both of them. Ron was in his room packing his things for the next three weeks while Hermione was cooking dinner. When Hermione finished, she ran upstairs to inform Ron.

"Dinner is ready Ron." Hermione informed Ron. Ron stopped his packing and looked at his wife. He walked to her and gave her a hug. She's done so much for that time that they had been married. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll miss you so much Hermione." Ron said while hugging her. Hermione kissed his cheek. "I will too, trust me, so much. But we will always write."

"I know that Hermione, but we're going to be away from each other for THREE LONG BLOODY WEEKS! I don't know if I could handle being so far and such a long time away from you!" Ron told her.

Hermione was still hugging him tightly. "Please don't make this such an even sadder situation as it is."

"I'm not, it's just, it really is going to be hard Hermione. We haven't separated ever since we got married and I never want to leave you." Ron said.

"There is going to be time when we have to separate Ronald. " Hermione looked up and pressed her forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. "You know I love you. I know we'll miss each other but you know you going away will be great for you! Whenever you need me, or miss me, you'll know I'll always be here." Hermione moved her hand on top of his fast beating heart. Ron closed his eyes and knew she was right. He moved her hand and took her hand in his. He used his other hands and touched her cheek. He shared a deep kiss with her, and even though it wasn't there last, he kissed her like it was their last. He backed her up into their bedroom wall and continued to kiss her deeply. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in closer.

But Hermione soon broke out of their affection kiss and said "Let's go eat first ok?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't really feel like wanting anything" Ron stepped closer to her "besides you Hermione."

Hermione smiled widely and said "We have more time later, come on let's go eat." She took his hand and they walked downstairs into their dining room. They say down and ate a delicious dinner made by Hermione and talked for hours. How much they'd miss each other, what they'd do without each other, how difficult it'd be waking up knowing they won't be there for each other. But the conversation soon proceeded to the living room where Hermione's head laid in Ron's lap. They both talked about their times at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny's baby who was going to be coming on the way soon, and everything else that needed to be discussed. Soon Hermione fell asleep in Ron's lap while Ron was talking.

Ron looked down and laughed. He bent down to kiss Hermione on her head and moved slowly off the couch without waking Hermione. He carried her in his arms and walked up to their room. He kicked the door open quietly and laid her on the bed. She had tied her hair up for cooking so Ron took off her hair tie and released her head full of brown curls. He also took off her shoes and then pulled the covers over her. He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and came back into their bedroom.

He came back and snuck in with Hermione. She was sound asleep and Ron couldn't help but think of how beautiful Hermione was in that moment. Dressed up or not, makeup or natural, clean or messy, she looked beautiful to him always. He would miss seeing her pretty face, waking up to her, just seeing her every day. Thinking of that idea kills Ron. But knowing that they are both married, he knew that they could get through anything. He kissed her goodnight and cuddled next to her on their bed. Hermione somehow was awake and felt his presence, so he moved closer to him and cuddled into his chest. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. Ron couldn't ask for anything more than to be here with his wife, knowing that they were safe, healthy and together.

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day for Ron and Hermione to spend time together before Ron's departure, and Hermione wanted it to be a nice and relaxing day. Hermione had planned a small event for them both to go to a small lake and just spend a couple hours there. She was packing lunch and then Ron came down and said "Ready?" Hermione nodded and they were off.<p>

They landed in a small field and in the middle was a small but not too small, lake with clear water. There wasn't anyone there which was good. They set their things down near the lake and just looked at the view. The sun was shining brightly in the air without any disturbance of clouds which made the water glisten in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful here, have you come here before? We're like in the middle of nowhere." Ron asked her.

"Yup, I used to come here with my parents when I was young. I think we stopped coming here when I was in my third year. I got a little too old but it's still a nice relaxing place to come too." Hermione told him while taking her clothes off to reveal her small swimsuit. It consisted of a teal blue bandeau swim top and a skirted bottom. Ron never dared to say no to a place where Hermione could wear a swimsuit. She looked fabulous and she was all his.

"When would you like to go in Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Whenever, we could go now actually. I'm getting pretty sweaty just seeing you in that swimsuit." Ron joked. Hermione pushed him lightly and took his hand and guided him towards the lake. The water was clear and warm. Hermione went waist high but Ron stayed at knee level.

"Ron come on! It's great in here!" Hermione screamed as she went in deeper.

"Are you sure it's safe in here Hermione? I mean it looks kind of dirty and…" Ron stopped and looked around.

"Since when do you care about germs? Are you scared now Ron?" Hermione laughed. She knew that would trigger him to come into the water. Ron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"OK, NOW I'M COMING IN AND WE'LL SEE WHO THE SCARED PERSON IS! YOU BETTER SWIM FOR IT!" Ron ran into the water deeper and swam after Hermione. For a small lake, it was pretty deep. Ron caught up to her when she gave up swimming in the middle of the lake. Ron tried to grab her but Hermione swam underwater for a few moments before coming up behind Ron. He turned around and was scared by Hermione.

"WHAT? HOW? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Ron asked shocked.

Hermione just laughed. "I swam under Ronald. It's quite cool. Try it." Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded his head saying no and Hermione said "Chickening out again?" Ron rolled his eyes again and slowly tried to grab Hermione. Hermione laughed and grabbed a hold of his shoulder and tried to push him down. Ron was too strong and grabbed hold of her waist and grabbed her down with him. Ron looked around and though they were only in 5 feet of water, it felt like they were in the ocean. It was beautiful clear water and he could see Hermione's beautiful face clearly. He kissed her underwater and Hermione blew a bubble in his mouth making them both laugh and coming up for air. Hermione kissed him again passionately and Ron grabbed Hermione and carried her back to the shore dripping wet. He placed her down on the towel and continued to kiss her. He really didn't want to leave her tomorrow. But he knew that he had too and that after this, it would make both their lives so much better.

"Having fun Ron?" Hermione said giggling after kissing.

"Too much fun maybe. Now I want to stay even more. I don't want to leave tomorrow." Ron laid his head on her chest and listened for her heartbeat. Hermione kissed his forehead.

"It's what's best for you Ron. I bet once you finally become an Auror, you will be happy that you did go back." Hermione told him.

"I know, it's just leaving you alone will be the most difficult." Ron said.

"I'm 21 Ronald. I can take care of myself. I'll be absolutely fine. I'll be counting the days until you come back." Hermione told him.

"You're willing to wait 21 days for me?" Ron asked her. Hermione played around with Ron's hair and said "Of course, you'd do the same for me."

Ron lifted his head from her chest and positioned his head above hers. He slowly kissed her until their kiss anticipated into a deeper and loving kiss. Hermione broke the kiss and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back in the water and then we'll head back home ok?" Hermione took Ron's hand and they went back into the lake to have some more fun. Surprisingly, no one came to the lake that day which is good for Ron and Hermione. They could be affection and not be afraid to show it in front of strangers. They fooled around and chased each other in the water for a couple more hours. They soon got out and packed up their things and went home. They landed with a huge thud in the living room.

"God I'm so tired. What a day!" Hermione grabbed their things and put them near the kitchen. Hermione took off her jacket and threw it on the couch for now. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. You want anything before I do?" Hermione asked.

Ron stepped towards her and pushed her lightly against the wall and kissed her. "No napping." Ron said between kissing her. Ron carried her up the stairs with Hermione's legs around his waist. They reached the bedroom and Ron dropped her on the bed. He took off his jacket and Hermione laughed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"So I guess you're going to take a nap with me?" Hermione joked. She knew what exactly Ron wanted to do.

Ron slowly crawled on top of her and said "WE are not napping, not tonight anyways. It's my last night and we are not going to nap the night away." Ron kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione took off his undershirt and pants slowly while Ron helped take off her sundress. Ron began sucking her neck and sticking his tongue in her mouth. Hermione gasped and moaned with pleasure. Ron pushed his forehead against hers and pushed himself in between her. They've both usually always been intimate since they got married, but this was Ron's last night and they both wanted to do something before Ron left. He continued to push into her and began a faster rhythm.

Hermione was already moaning with pleasure. She pushed Ron off of her and forced him onto the bottom. She bent down to give him a hard kiss while still humping Ron. Ron cupped her breast and helped her reach her climax. When Hermione was done, Ron grabbed her and forced her under him again, making him at the top. He continued to thrust into her breathing heavily for air. Soon enough, he reached his goal point and they both let out a huge moan. They were both gasping for air but they continued to kiss anyways. Hermione continued to moan with pleasure from kissing, but soon she came up for air.

"Goodness Ronald. I have to admit I'm going to miss that." Hermione said in between taking in breaths.

"Yeah I know. Now I REALLY don't want to leave. Why do you have to be so tempting and irresistible?" Ron joked. Hermione grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Then Ron began to tickle her and it became a war of tickles. They fooled around and moved so much that they both ended up off the bed and onto the floor with a huge thump. They both got off each other and laid next to each other dying of laughter.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE SO SILLY!" Hermione laughed hysterically.

"I don't think we ever fell off the bed before!" Ron laughed as well.

Hermione continued to laugh and cover her face with her hands. Ron crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. He kissed her so hard that he left a mark on her that would last for a week. He got up and carried her back onto the bed where they soon feel asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione was packing some of Ron's things into his suitcase when Ron came upstairs.<p>

"Hey" Ron said to her. Hermione turned to him and just smiled. This was the day. The day where he would go off and finish his training to be an Auror, the day when they were going to be separated for the first time since they got married. Ron knew how upset she was and came behind her and hugged her.

"I can stay if you want me to." Ron told her.

"No, you need to go. It'll be good for both us." Hermione turned to him and gave him a kiss and a long hug. "I'll miss you so much."

Ron hugged back tightly and replied "I'll miss you too Hermione. This is one of the hardest things I'll have to do."

"Come on, we should get going. You don't want to be late for your train." Hermione held his hand and Ron grabbed his things that he would need for the next three weeks. They apparated to King's Cross Station ten minutes before the train was about to leave. They both walked to the boarding area and Ron put his things in the portable on the train. Hermione immediately had that lump in her throat signifying that she was about to break down crying.

Ron noticed right away and pulled his wife towards his chest where she wept. "Don't worry love, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron hated seeing Hermione so sad, but he'll be back soon.

"I promise I'll write and before you know it, we'll be together again. Ok?" Ron held up her chin which made Hermione look into his eyes. She already had tears in her eyes and Ron kissed both of her eyes to prevent them from dropping anymore tears.

Hermione grabbed him for another hug again and said "Be safe Ron. And come back as soon as you can ok?"

"I will love. I promise I'll be back." Ron replied.

"I love you with all my heart Ron. And I'll be waiting until you get back." Hermione grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a final long kiss.

"TIME FOR DEPARTURE!" The captain of the train yelled.

The train called for boarding of passengers and they both backed away and looked at each other.

"I'll miss you Hermione, more than you can ever imagine. Don't worry too much about me ok? You'll be fine, I know it." Ron looked into her deep brown eyes and soft face. "I love you."

Hermione smiled and replied "I love you too." They hugged one final time before the final whistle blew which meant that they were about to leave. Hermione let go of him and watched as he entered the train and into a cabinet with a window. He looked out to Hermione through the window and mouthed I love you. Hermione did the same and the train went off. When the train was fully out of sight, Hermione walked off the train station and apparated home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter! I just began school and I didn't have time on my hands to write that much so I apologize for the wait. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again, it might take me a little more time to write them and upload them, but they will be up as soon as I can update them! Thank you so much to you all for reading!<strong>


	17. Nightmares

_Hermione looked around and she knew the place that she was in. She dreaded this place. This was the place that she feared the most, because it reminded her of the worst night of her life. The night where she could have sworn it was the end for her._

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed. Hermione felt that pain again. She thrashed on the floor and it felt like a thousand needles were going through her body constantly. Hermione screamed loudly and heard Ron scream her name. _

_Bellatrix snickers and said "Looks like your little boyfriend is having some trouble himself. You filthy little mudblood. Who would want someone like you?" Hermione let go of another set of tears. Bellatrix continued._

"_WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD? HUH? IT SHOULD BE IN MY VAULT! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?" Bellatrix screamed._

"_PLEASE WE DIDN'T STEAL IT! PLEASE! WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix sent another curse at her. Hermione screamed again and couldn't take anymore. She had been tortured for almost an hour now. One more and that was it for her. _

_Before Bellatrix did kill her, so many thoughts went through her mind. She said thank you to all the ones she loved, her parents, for giving birth to her, Harry, for being such a great friend, and Ron for loving her even when she was at her worst. She'd miss them all so much and it's such a tragedy that she'd die this way. _

_I love you all so much was her final thought. Just then, Bellatrix screamed the curse again and everything went black. _

Hermione woke up covered in sweat and crying. She sat up and saw that it was one in the morning. She had never dreamed about that terrible night ever since the week it happened. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Hermione let out a long breath and sat down on the floor. The time when she needed Ron most, he wasn't there. He had only been gone for five days, but it felt like he's been gone forever.

Hermione sat with her head between her knees and cried. She couldn't believe that she dreamt about that horrible night. She lifted her sleeve and saw the scar that would forever be there. She touched and glided her fingers through every single letter. She knew it couldn't be removed, but she hated knowing that every single day for the rest of her life, it would be there.

She really needed Ron here. He had helped her through so much. But she couldn't tell him. If she did, he would come home and it would definitely stop him from becoming an Auror. She couldn't be selfish and let her fears get in Ron's way of his dream. She wiped her tears and went back into the bedroom. She didn't want to sleep. She was afraid that if she did sleep, she would dream of it again. So she decided to keep herself busy by looking at some pictures. She took the huge picture book out from the closet and opened it.

The first few pages were of Harry, herself, and Ron at Hogwarts. Those were the good days she thought. There were pictures of them in each of them during each year at Hogwarts. They went through it all, tears, sadness, pain, laughs, and achievements. But most importantly, through it all, they stuck together. Hermione loved her two best friends and were forever grateful that she has met them. But they all haven't hung out together since they all got married.

The next few pages were after Hogwarts and the war. There was one picture where Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts class graduation to see Hermione receive her NEWT's. Then there was a picture of just her and Ron, and Ron giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and them both waving. Hermione smiled and turned to the next page which was her favorite to look at. Their wedding pictures.

The front page was a copy of their invitation that they had sent out. The next pages were of Ron and Hermione getting ready for the wedding. They were both extremely nervous that morning, you could see in the pictures even. The next pages were pictures of the wedding. Hermione walking down the aisle in the arms of her father, the audience watching, Ron and Hermione exchanging their vows, and their first kiss as husband and wife.

The final photos were the reception of the wedding. She laughed and smiled while looking at each and every one of them. She definitely will add more photos as time goes by, especially when Ron and she have a family of their own. She was extremely excited for that chapter of their lives to come, but Ron and Hermione never really sat down and planned when it was the right time.

She put down the photo book and let out a huge sigh. Now it was 2 in the morning and she was exhausted. Tomorrow she figures that she will go to Ginny and Harry's to visit. She really hated staying home alone, especially when Ron wasn't home. She put the photo book away and just lay in her bed all night, trying her best not to close her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's. Harry wasn't with Ron training because he wanted to stay home with Ginny incase anything happened, but he would go back once the baby arrived. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione were in the living room chatting away.<p>

"So when are you due again?" Hermione asked. She was so excited for Harry and Ginny that they were expecting a baby.

"I'm due in 3 months. I'm exhausted and excited at the same time. I just want the baby to come out already." Ginny admitted.

"It's a boy right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is." Ginny rubbed her belly. "Another boy into the family, but we could always use more."

"Have you guys thought of names at all?" Hermione touched Ginny's stomach and felt how hard and big it was already getting.

"Yes we've talked about it casually. We were thinking of maybe naming it after Harry's father and Sirius. They really meant a lot to Harry." Ginny said. Hermione smiled and knew that was the best thing to do.

"So when are you and Ron going to have children? Have you two actually talked about it?" Ginny asked her sister-in-law. Hermione was the only girl that made Ron so happy over the past ten years and if Ron was happy, Ginny was happy.

"Yes we have. But we never really planned on when. I think it'll just happen when it happens. But I am extremely excited for that time to come." Hermione smiled.

"I'm telling you now though Hermione, it's a lot of work. But it'll be worth it definitely. But I'm sure you and Ron will do fine. I don't think he'll like your mood swings and cravings. Harry definitely doesn't." Ginny laughed and Hermione laughed with her.

"Well like you said, it'll definitely be worth it. But I am happy for you both." Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny smiled and thanked Hermione, but she noticed something when Hermione came by. She looked quite upset and tired.

"Hermione did you get any sleep last night?" Ginny asked her.

"What? Oh well no not really, I just miss Ron that's all. It's hard knowing he's not around." Hermione's smile slimmed down into an expression of nervousness and terror.

Ginny reached for her hand and said "Hermione, I've known you for years and I know when you're lying. You're lying now. It's more than just missing Ron, it's something else, isn't it?"

Hermione knew Ginny was onto her and she couldn't keep it bottled up inside.

"Hermione? Whatever it is you can tell me. You're like a sister to me. I hate seeing you like this." Ginny said.

"I know, it's just..it's hard to talk about it." Hermione took a moment to pause and then continued. "I had a dream last night, about that night when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me." Hermione started to get emotional. Ginny knew it was hard for her to talk about it. Ginny continued to hold her hand and Hermione continued.

"And umm this time, I didn't survive. I was killed. OH GINNY WHAT IF THIS IS A SIGN? I'VE NEVER DREAMT OF THIS BEFORE!" Hermione sobbed even harder and Ginny went and sat closer to her.

She grabbed her for a hug and said "No I highly doubt that it's a bad sign Hermione! It was just a nightmare! Is that why you look so exhausted? Because you didn't sleep at all last night?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded her head and said "Yes, I'm just so afraid. I fear that night SO much and it just hurts even dreaming about it. And knowing the fact that in the dream, I was KILLED, really hurt me. I just..I wish Ron was here to comfort me that's all!" Hermione cried some more.

"Well you need to sleep Hermione, it's not good for you to not get any sleep. And you need to tell Ron about this Hermione. He would hate to come home and see that you have been having trouble without him." Ginny suggested to her.

"NO! I CAN'T TELL RON! I WON'T LET THIS GET IN THE WAY OF RON'S DREAM! He needs this. He's done so much for your family and I, he needs to do something for himself. He doesn't need to know." Hermione said calming down and wiping her tears.

Ginny rubbed her back. "Well I'm here for you but I do suggest that you tell him when he comes back. Ron hates it to see you hurt. You're welcome to stay over here if you want too." Ginny suggested. Hermione hugged Ginny and stayed for dinner before she left home.

She was afraid to sleep again, but she knew she had to sleep but she didn't want the same nightmare to haunt her again. She got home and sat in the kitchen table. She received a letter from Ron that day but hasn't been able to read it. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you so much. It's only been six days that I've separated from you, but it feels like it's been forever. I don't know how I even survived one day without you, let alone six days. We started our training a couple days ago and it's rough, but I get by. Because I know that you'd want me to be doing this and that you'd be proud of me for doing so. 15 more days dear, then I'll be home. Yeah I know that is such a long time away. Just try to keep yourself busy and not to think too much ok? I think about you every single minute of every day Hermione. There isn't a moment when I don't. I got to go, more training to do. I love and miss you so much Hermione. Keep that beautiful face of yours safe alright? I'll be home as soon as I can._

_With all my love,_

_Ron_

Hermione placed the letter down on the table and she already had tears in her eyes. She missed him so much, even in writing, it made her sad. She wanted to write back as soon as possible so she got some paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I miss you too. So much. I'm glad to hear that training is going well. And YES, I am absolutely proud and glad that you are doing this. I'm so proud of you Ron. I couldn't have asked for a better hard working husband other than you. I've been having a horrible time without you. I always think about you, what you're doing, when you're coming home. No matter what I do, where I go, you always pop into my mind. I hope you're taking care of YOURSELF over there. Don't do anything silly now. 15 more days Ron. And then you'll be home again. I'll be counting the weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until you return. I miss you so much Ron. Continue to write ok? I love you with all my heart, make me proud._

_With all my heart, _

_Hermione_

She folded it, put it in an envelope, and gave it to an owl to send. It was already 7 in the nighttime and now she had nothing to do. She was exhausted and she knew she had to sleep. So tonight, she decided to give it a shot. She went to change for bed and then went to bed. She lay down and touched the spot where Ron would have been lying. Be strong, you can do this, think positive she told herself. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep immediately.


	18. The Only Cure

For the next week, Hermione had no nightmares at all. Everything seemed to be going back to normal and she thought it was only a nightmare, until one night, they returned.

"_CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed. There that pain was once again. The worst pain in the world. Hermione wanted the pain to end. She heard Ron constantly screaming her name in desperation. _

"_PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Hermione pleaded for her to stop but Bellatrix didn't give in. Bellatrix kicked her in the shin and bent down with her pocket knife. Hermione then felt a searing sharp pain on her right arm. Bellatrix was carving deeply into her arm. Hermione continued to thrash and scream, pleading and crying. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh and with pleasure. _

_Hermione just wanted the pain to stop, she just wanted to die. She had enough. She gave up on fighting, she gave up on all hope. Ron screamed her name once again and Hermione told him in her mind to give up. She was going to die and she didn't even have an opportunity to tell him how she felt. She's been in love with him ever since they met at Hogwarts and she was devastated that Ron would never know. _

_Bellatrix got up and Hermione stared at the evil Bellatrix left on her arm. It spelled mudblood and it was bleeding a lot. Bellatrix walked around a couple times deciding what to do with Hermione. She knew that she wasn't getting a lot of information, so she might as well dispose of the Hermione. _

_Bellatrix turned around and smiled evilly at Hermione. She pointed her wand at her and Hermione looked away to the ceiling. From the corner of her eye, she saw a bright green light and then everything went black and silent. _

Hermione's eye suddenly fluttered open. She was sweaty so much that she made an imprint on her bed. She was sweating all over her body and she was crying heavily. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Her head was also wet from sweat. Hermione was physically shaking now. Why would she dream of this again? She thought it was just a regular nightmare, she would dream of it once, and then it'd go back to normal. But this was happening twice now. Was this a sign? Was something bad going to happen?

Now, Hermione refuses to go to sleep. She hates having that feeling of pain and vulnerability. She won't sleep, not until Ron returned.

"One more week. One more week, then he'll be home." Hermione whispered to herself. She wiped her tears away and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. She went downstairs to get some tea to drink to keep her up.

The house was so quiet. She hardly did anything without Ron around. She just sits around, reads, and cleans. She doesn't start work at the ministry for another month. She got downstairs and made herself a cup of hot tea. Tomorrow, she would go visit her parents for a few days then she'd return before Ron return, she can handle that she thought. Maybe being with family would help her nightmares instead of her being alone all the time.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Hermione packed some things for the time she'd be away at her parents. She hasn't seen her parents for a month and she'd love to get the whole nightmare thing out of her mind and focus on catching up with her parents. She got all her things and apparated to their house.<p>

She arrived in front of a beautiful light blue house with two floors. She was home again. She missed this place. This is where she grew up and she loved coming back.

"Home sweet home." Hermione whispered. She walked to the door and rang the door bell. She informed her parents that she was coming and they said it was fine. She rang the doorbell and Hermione's mother came to the door.

"HERMIONE SWEETIE HOW ARE YOU!" Hermione's mother opened the door and gave her daughter a huge hug. "I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HERMIONE!" She let her go and Hermione and Tanya walked inside.

"Come, give me your things and sit down." Tanya told her daughter. In the living room was Hermione's father Bob.

"DAD!" Hermione screamed and ran to him for a hug. He had recovered from his accident and was healed.

"OH! MY LITTLE GIRL!" They let go and Hermione sat next to him on the couch while Tanya got some refreshments. "How are you Hermione? And how's Ronald?"

"He's wonderful! He's actually off on some training to become an Auror and it's been great." Hermione said to her parents.

"That's so great Hermione. When do you start working?" Tanya asked her daughter.

"I start my job in a month actually. I am extremely excited to begin my new career. I've worked so hard and now I feel like it's all paying off." Hermione said.

Bob smiled and said "You did work hard and we are so proud of you sweetie. But we don't want you working too hard now."

"Of course dad. I won't." Hermione told him. There was a moment of silence but Hermione's mother didn't hesitate to restart the conversation.

"So how is everything else going? Ron's family?" Tanya asked.

"Everything is absolutely wonderful with the family! Oh did I tell you both? No I don't think I did, Ginny's pregnant!" Hermione told them. Tanya's mother jumped in joy and Hermione's father smiled.

"Is she really? OH well tell them congratulations when you get back and send them my love! They must be so excited!" Tanya said.

"Oh they are! I am extremely happy for them as well! I have to admit I think it's kind of fast but a child is always a great thing." Hermione said.

Tanya was happy for Ginny and Harry but couldn't help but wonder when her own daughter was going to have a child.

"Say Hermione? When do you and Ron plan on having children of your own?" Tanya asked her. Bob seemed to agree as well.

"Well, I don't know, we never really planned or talked briefly about it. But don't worry, we do plan to have a family together!" Hermione laughed.

"GOOD! As long as I get at least one grandchild I will be more than thrilled!" Bob said.

All three of them had a huge dinner for Hermione's first time back home. They went through old pictures, old videos, and just doing things they usually did. Now that Hermione was married and lived elsewhere, she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

After dinner, Hermione headed up to bed and hoped that with all the positive energy in the house, her so called nightmares will go away. Tomorrow, her and her mum would go do some shopping. But, she decided before she went to bed, she would write a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron, _

_How's training going? Good? Well just so you know, I'm at my parent's house for two days. I haven't seen them in a while so I just stopped by. It's been great so far and I hope you're doing well over there as well. Ginny and Harry are extremely excited for the baby to come. Harry will return to finish his training as soon as everything settles down. Your mum can't seem to put down her knitting supplies. She's already made so many outfits and hats for the baby who hasn't even arrived yet. Harry and Ginny did find out the gender. It's a boy! They both also already thought of a name which I think is absolutely perfect. James Sirius Potter. Isn't it great? I'm so happy for them and can't wait for him to come. I miss you so much Ron. I can't wait till you come back home. When you come home, I'll give you a huge hug and kiss for all the hard work you've done and achieved. I'm glad you are finally doing something good that will benefit you sweetheart. Well that's all for now, write back soon. I love you._

_With all my heart, _

_Hermione_

She sent it and off to bed she went. She was sleeping in her old room so she hopes that her old happy memories will help cope. She shut her eyes and she instantly fell asleep.

_Pain. Scream. Breath. Pain. Scream. Breath. Those were all the things Hermione could do. Feel pain, take short breathes in between, and scream. _

"_I'm going to ask you ONE MORE TIME! WHERE DID YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GET THAT SWORD? IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY POSSESSION IN MY VAULT!" Bellatrix screamed for an answer and yet threw another curse at Hermione. _

_Hermione thrashed on the floor once more. She then heard someone curse a spell. _

"_Expelliarmus!" Hermione turned her head and saw that it was Ron. Harry was beside him. The boys were now dueling Draco and his parents. Harry and Ron eventually unarmed them and Hermione felt a tug at the back of her head. Bellatrix grabbed a hold of her hair and stood her up with her pocket knife to her neck. _

"_DROP YOUR WAND! OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix demanded. Both the boys dropped their wands. Ron's face was now filled with extreme fear. Harry's then jinxed face was now returning back to normal and he looked normal again. _

"_Well look what we have here! It's Harry Potter! Then YOU must be one of his best friends! Hermione Granger, the mudblood." Bellatrix snickered._

_Ron hearing Hermione being called a mudblood made his skin crawl. He had to get her out of harm's way. He loved her after all. If only he could get Hermione in his arms. _

_Hermione was sobbing now. She could feel the sharpness of Bellatrix's knife and it slowly started to cut her. _

"_Call the dark lord now! We have him! But before that, let's have a little show huh boys? Let's just see how filthy her blood really is." Bellatrix said to Harry and Ron. She took a good grip on her knife and slowly, but deeply cut into Hermione's neck. Hermione screamed at the pain. But the more she screamed, the more intense the pain. Blood was now gushing out of her neck heavily and Bellatrix continued to cut into her. _

_Ron couldn't take one more second of this. He quickly picked up his wand and muttered a spell at Bellatrix. She flew against the wall hard on the other side of the room. Harry was now fighting Draco and his parents again while Ron ran to Hermione. _

_Hermione was now on the verge of death. Bellatrix had cut so deep into her throat that she can barely breathe. _

"_Hermione! Please oh god stay with me!" Ron grabbed her hand and held Hermione in her arms. She was pale white and had blood all over her. She was exhausted from the cruciatus curse and now was losing blood. Her eyes were now fluttering and she was closing her eyes._

"_No no no! Hermione listen to me, can you hear me? Stay awake please Hermione. Please don't go. Stay with me ok? Just keep your eyes open!" Ron cried. Hermione tried to talk but couldn't and it led to her coughing violently and spitting out blood. _

"_Hermione you can't die please! Please!" Ron was now sobbing. Hermione wasn't going to die. Hermione wasn't going to die like this. And Hermione definitely was not going to die in his arms. She looked up and saw his beautiful face. She raised her hand and touched Ron's wet cheek. Ron kissed her hand and held her even closer. Hermione's face was now in Ron's chest as he held her tightly. If she was going to die, she was glad that she'd die in Ron's arms. Hermione now couldn't breathe at all and was losing consciousness. Despite all the spells and chaos happening around them, it seemed like it was only Ron and Hermione in that room and in that moment. _

_Ron was still crying. Hermione had never seen Ron cry and she was hurt that Ron was crying for her. Ron bent down and kissed her forehead and cried in her chest. Hermione touched Ron's bright red ginger hair and Ron lifted his head. Hermione took one last look at the Ron's face. She was going to die and she was glad he was the person she'd die next to. He was the boy she loved most. The boy who would never know how she feels. They had never shown so much affection until now, but it was now or never. Ron and Hermione held each other's hand tightly and Hermione took one final breathe then closed her eyes for good. Ron let out a loud cry and held Hermione tight and close. His best friend and the girl he loves just died in his arms and he doesn't know how he will move on without her._

_"No! No! Hermione come back! PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" Ron cried harder and harder desperately begging for Hermione to come back. Ron put his face near Hermione's ear and whispered "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I love you Hermione."_

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE DEAR WAKE UP!" Hermione's mother was screaming her name and shaking her to wake up.

Hermione's eyes opened and her parents were above her looking with fear and confusion. "Where am I mum? AM I DEAD?" She was covered with sweat yet again and shaking tremendously.

Tanya sat next to Hermione and gave her daughter a tight hug. "No you're not dead. Not at all. It was just a dream."

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and disappointment. She thought that if she was with her family, she wouldn't dream of this. This has to be the worst dream yet. She had died and she had died in Ron's arms. She cried into her mother's arms and decided that she wasn't going to sleep at all. The only cure that was possible was for Ron to come home and be there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I am extremely sorry that I took so long. I might be doing that a lot so hopefully I did not lose any people because of the time! Well hope you guys enjoy and for the next few chapters, I definitely will speed up the time and get more creative! Reviews are always appreciative!<strong>


	19. Keep You Safe

"Hermione are you sure that you want to go?" Tanya asked her daughter. She wasn't sure if she wanted to bring her daughter out with what happened last night. They both planned to go shopping that day and have a girl's day out.

"Yeah mum, I'm alright I promise. It's only at night time that I get nightmares. That's why they're called nightmares mum." Hermione told her.

Tanya rubbed her shoulder and said "Alright then. Well Bob we'll see you later." She kissed her husband goodbye and Bob hugged her daughter tightly before they went off.

They drove of course and arrived in one of London's best shopping places. First they went off to some department stores to look for some clothes for Ginny and the new baby.

They went through the baby aisle and found some cute baby outfits and some bottles. "Oh god, I remember coming here to look for things for you Hermione! Now you're a grown woman and already married." Tanya told her. Hermione smiled back at her mum.

"Yeah it's crazy how fast time goes. I still remember my first day that I left off to Hogwarts clearly. I'm getting so old so fast." Hermione did her best to ignore that her parents saw her scary condition last night. It was best if they never talked about it.

"You just wait Hermione. One day, you will be coming back here and finding things for your child. I can't wait for that day." Tanya smiled widely at her daughter.

Hermione ran over to give her a hug. She was determined to make her parents happy and give them wonderful grandchildren.

They both went off to a couple of other stores and bought some extra things for themselves. Their last stop was the Elephant House to eat before they head back. They both got a table and ordered some small appetizers.

"Are you excited for Ron to come back?" Tanya asked.

"EXTREMELY! I miss him SO MUCH! I think he's the only one that can stop my nightmares." Hermione told her mother sadly. Her parents don't know what her nightmares were about and they aren't aware of that night, and Hermione plans to keep it that way.

"Sweetie, I'm sure everything will be fine. There JUST nightmares." Tanya said.

"I hope so mum." Hermione said. 5 more days. She can take that. Maybe.

Hermione went home that night and got a letter from Ron. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Training is going well. How are you doing? Are you managing ok? I miss you so much. I can't believe I was gone for three bloody weeks. I don't know how I managed to survive. I can't wait to finally hold you in my arms and kiss you again. Five more days sweetheart. Five more days then I'll be home and we'll be together again. I love you Hermione. _

_With all my love, _

_Ron_

* * *

><p>The next five days were hard but fast. She continued to have nightmares for most of those nights, but Ron was coming home and she hoped her nightmares would go away with him back home. She knew Ron was the only cure. It was only noon and Ron would be coming home any minute. Hermione paced back and forth in the living room waiting and waiting. She couldn't wait to finally be in Ron's arms again and to kiss him. For Ron's arrival, she wanted to look nice and wore a new outfit that she bought with her mum yesterday that consisted of a pencil skirt and a nice pink blouse.<p>

Hermione walked around their whole home one more time fixing the little things that she usually wouldn't care about, the pillows, the kitchen utensils, making sure nothing was on the ground. She wanted Ron to come home to a nice clean house.

"Oh god where in the bloody hell is he?" Hermione was losing patience quickly. Did something happen to him? Hermione thought. Just when Hermione was about to have a panic attack, she heard a _pop_ outside in the front yard.

Hermione smiled and ran to open the door. There standing in the front of their yard was Ron. They both stared at each other with relief and smiled. She felt tears coming and they rushed down her face. She ran quickly and ran into her husband's arms. She cried and cried until they both separated and looked into each other's eye.

Hermione was still crying. She tried to say something and couldn't because she was so happy that Ron was finally home. Ron shushed her and wiped her tears away.

"I missed you so much Hermione." Ron said to her.

"Don't ever leave me again." Hermione said.

"I don't plan to." Hermione was going to say something else but was stopped by the action of Ron's lips pressing upon hers. They kissed with great force and passion and kissed their way inside. Ron closed the door behind them and pushed Hermione against the door. Ron continued to kiss her deeply and suck on her neck.

Hermione knew what he was trying to do, but she liked it and she craved it. Hermione quickly took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Ron responded and took off Hermione's new blouse revealing her black lace bra. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and he hoisted her up and they kissed up the stairs.

They reached their bedroom and Ron dropped her on their bed. He took off his undershirt and climbed on top of Hermione. Hermione unbuckled Ron's pants and eventually they were both naked. Ron kissed from her neck all the way down to her waist which pleasured Hermione and made her want more. They were kissing desperately and viciously each wanting more of each other. Ron repositioned them on the bed and slowly guided himself into her. Hermione let out a huge moan of pleasure. Hermione ran her hands up and down Ron's body which had become quite muscular from his three weeks of training. The rubbing sensation between them was so desired and incredible.

"Oh god Hermione" Ron said in between kissing and thrusting himself into her. Bliss, love, and pleasure were all they felt in that moment. Three weeks was too long and they were both glad to finally be together. Ron began to move faster and deeper into Hermione making them both full of lust and frantic for more. Ron then moved his lips over to Hermione's neck and his hands to her breast. Hermione forced Ron's lips towards hers and ran her hands through his back. Ron's tongue soon made its way into Hermione's mouth and he used it to seductively outline her inner lip.

With Ron thrusting faster and faster, Hermione dug her nails into his back almost reaching her climax. Ron was quite close as well and continued his rhythm. She felt and looked incredible, if only Ron could freeze this moment forever. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and they both knew they couldn't hold on for much longer. With one final thrust, they both shuddered coincidentally at the same time and Hermione felt the warmth fill inside of her.

Ron pressed his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Hermione touched his cheek and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Three weeks is way too long." Ron admitted. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. Just wow, a little overwhelmed that's all. But in a good way." Hermione said. Ron laid his head on Hermione's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"I should go away more often." Ron laughed.

"NO you really shouldn't. I missed you. I wanted you to come so bad because-" Hermione forgot that she didn't want to tell Ron about her nightmares. It would make him so upset.

"Because why?" Ron asked.

"Because I missed you so much. I felt so alone all the time. Even when I hung out with everyone else, I didn't feel complete." Hermione told him. The only thing she didn't mention was the dreams. She couldn't tell him.

Ron lifted his head and kissed her again. "Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Hermione smiled and was glad he was home. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and brought him in for another deep kiss. "I love you Ron" she said to him.

"I love you more." Ron replied. They both continued to make love throughout the rest of the day and tomorrow, Ron and Hermione would go see Ron's family.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione didn't have any nightmares. It was the only night where Hermione actually slept through and had a great night's sleep. She knew that once Ron got home, her nightmares would be gone. Hermione woke up with Ron sleeping soundly on her chest. She quietly got out of bed and put on Ron's dress shirt from last night. She strolled downstairs quietly and made a small breakfast before they both were to head off to the Burrow. Little did Ron know that Hermione and Molly were planning a little surprise party for Ron for all his hard work. She made some eggs and toast for them both.<p>

Ron awoke from the aroma of the food coming from downstairs and didn't feel Hermione by his side. He smiled and knew exactly where she was. He got up and looked for his dress shirt but couldn't find it. He just put on his pants and proceeded downstairs. There in the kitchen, Ron saw Hermione wearing only his dress shirt and laughed. She was still setting the table so he decided to sneak up behind Hermione and decided to scare her a little bit.

He was about a foot away from her when he used his hand to touch Hermione's shoulder. She jumped at the touch and shrieked. Ron backed away and laughed hysterically.

"Ronald that wasn't finny! You scared the hell out of me!" Hermione said trying not to laugh herself. "You are so mean!" Now Hermione was laughing as well.

"It was only a joke Hermione!" Ron laughed and gave her a sweet hug and a long kiss. "Good morning love."

"And good morning to you too darling." Hermione replied back and invited him to sit for breakfast. They both finished and Ron helped her clean the table. Hermione was washing dishes while Ron was sitting down admiring how sexy she looked in only his dress shirt. He decided to go up to her and ask if she needed help.

"Need any help?" Ron said while hugging her from behind. Hermione nodded a no and Ron began to lightly kiss her neck.

Hermione moaned with pleasure. "Ron, this isn't a good time for that."

"Why not? We have our own home and privacy." Ron said.

Ron continued to kiss her neck and was now trying to reach for her lips.

"Ron if you don't stop, I'm going to put soap on you!" Hermione said trying to make him stop and have a little fun.

"Do it, I bet you won't." Ron said. Surprisingly, she did do it. She grabbed a handful of bubbles and rubbed it on Rob's cheek.

Hermione stepped away and laughed. Ron laughed too and then reached for a handful of bubbles as well. Hermione knew what he was going to do and she ran towards the living room. It was very childish of them to be fighting over bubbles but to them, they were just having a little fun. Hermione laughed while running and eventually Ron caught up with her and put the bubbles in her hair. Ron tackled her and they both ended up falling on the couch laughing uncontrollably. They both stopped and stared at each other. Hermione started laughing again and Ron stopped her by kissing her. They kissed for what seemed like hours but both of them didn't seem to care.

"I could kiss you all day Hermione." Ron admitted.

"Well too bad, we have places to go and people to see." Hermione said in between kissing.

"Well my family can wait because I can't seem to keep my hands off you." Ron told her. Hermione laughed and they continued to kiss until she said "Maybe later Ron ok? Come on we should get going."

Ron let out a sigh of disappointed and kissed her one final time. "Later it is then." With that, they both went upstairs to change and got ready to go to the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione landed in front of the Burrow and Hermione led the way.

"Come on." Hermione took his hand and opened the door. Ron stepped in and he heard a loud "SURPRISE!"

Ron really was shocked. He laughed and looked at his wife then to his family. The whole house was decorated with banners saying congratulations and there were balloons and confetti everywhere. There were also toys and extras from George's shop.

"You guys really shouldn't have!" Ron said.

Molly ran over to her son and gave him a huge hug. "YES WE DID! It was absolutely necessary! We are SO proud of you Ronald!" Molly hugged him again and he proceeded to hug the rest of his family. He hugged his now hugely pregnant sister Ginny first who she hasn't seen in a while as well.

"Oh wow Ginny you REALLY ARE huge! From Hermione's perspective I thought you might be a little smaller!" Ron joked.

"Shut up Ron! You just wait till Hermione's pregnant and she will feel what I feel right now!" Ginny laughed and knew her brother was only kidding. She gave him a giant hug but couldn't quite hug him because of her huge stomach.

Then he went over and hugged his best mate and brother in law Harry. "Hey mate! Good to have you back!" Harry said.

"Good to be back! God training is a killer. When are you going back?" Ron asked Harry.

"Most likely a couple months after the baby comes. I want everything to be settled down before I leave." Harry said.

Ron nodded and hugged the rest of the family. "Alright now everyone sit down! Let's eat!" Molly announced. As usual, Molly cooked for the family with the help of Ginny.

"Thank you mum, this is really sweet." Ron said.

"Oh hush Ronald, it wasn't only me. Hermione planned it first though." Molly told him.

Ron smiled and should have seen this one coming. He turned to his wife who was sitting next to him.

"You really are amazing Hermione. Thank you." Ron moved closer and gave her a kiss. Hermione smiled widely and the family proceeded and ate lunch together. It was a nice little family lunch and they all had a wonderful time. They talked about what's been going on with everyone, Ginny and Harry's baby on the way, the usual things. Before dinner was ended, Ron said "I would just like to say a few words."

The whole family then became silent and listened.

"I just want to say thank you all for planning this party and coming. I am so happy to be back home and glad that I am finally an Auror. Thank you mum for cooking this wonderful food, without your food I definitely wouldn't have been able to survive." Ron's last statement really made the whole table laugh. "And lastly, to my beautiful wife Hermione. Hermione you were and still are my motivation and my inspiration to succeed. I am who I am because of you and thank you so much."

Ron's kind words made Hermione blush and he bent down to give her another kiss. "Save it for later please!" George said and made everyone laugh once again.

Once dinner was ended, Hermione and Molly cleaned up the table while the rest of the family proceeded to the living room to relax.

Ron went down to sit next to Ginny who was next to Harry. "So when are you due again Ginny?"

"Two and a half months. It's taking forever. I don't think I can wait any longer." Ginny admitted.

"Yeah. I don't know how you girls do it. NINE MONTHS with a baby inside! I give you woman credit!" Harry said which made Ron and Ginny laugh.

"Yeah I know. So Hermione told me about the name you both picked. It's a wonderful name by the way." Ron told them.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and said "Thank you. It's going to be a wonderful little boy. I can't wait till he gets here."

"So when are you going to be an official Auror Ron?" Harry asked him.

"I'm assigned on my first day in a month or two. Gives me some good time to relax while I can." Ron told him.

"Say Ron? How has Hermione been lately? I mean like with all the nightmares?" Ginny asked but didn't know that Hermione still hasn't told him.

Ron began to answer the first part of the question but was confused by the second part. "She's doing good. Wait what nightmares?"

Ginny tried to look away knowing that she said something she wasn't supposed to. "Oops, guess she never told you."

"Ginny, tell me, what nightmares?" Now Ron demanded an answer. What was Hermione not telling him?

"Well I think she should tell you for herself Ron." Ginny said. It made Ron extremely angry and impatient.

"GINNY! Tell me now. I'm going to talk to her eventually." Ron said to his sister.

Ginny looked over to where Hermione and Molly were and let out a sigh. She looked back at Ron and said "OK fine. But please tell her to not be mad ok?"

Ron nodded and she continued. "She's been having nightmares. About a couple days after you left, she started dreaming about that night in Malfoy Manor. She constantly stayed awake for about four days almost because she didn't want to go to bed dreaming about that night over and over again. She would wake up crying and shaking of fear. But these dreams were a little different. In these dreams, she was killed. No one could stop it, and she thinks that you're the only one who could make them go away."

Ron's expression was quite motionless and emotionless. He didn't know what to think. Hermione looked so happy and normal. How could she hide this from him? He was her husband after all and they promised to tell each other everything.

"Please don't be angry at her Ron. I kind of see her point of why she didn't tell you." Ginny knew she had started something and she hoped that whatever she caused wouldn't end up into something worse.

Ron sat silent and waited until Hermione was done with helping Molly with the dishes. When they were done, they said their goodbyes and Hermione and Ron apparated home.

"Well that was a great night wasn't it?" Hermione said while putting her jacket in the closet.

Hermione did notice that Ron looked a little upset before they left. Ron was in the middle of putting his jacket away as well and Hermione went up to him and touched his arm.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him. He didn't turn around or even look at her. "Ron, is everything alright?"

He finally turned around and said "Ginny told me. That you were having nightmares about that night in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione looked at him and was automatically stunned and hurt. She couldn't believe Ginny told Ron. But she couldn't stay mad at her for that.

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione? Huh? I'm your husband, I thought we weren't going to keep secrets?" Ron asked her. He wasn't mad, but just confused and hurt that Hermione didn't even mention it once.

"Because it's none of your business and I didn't want to tell you." Hermione snapped. She really hated talking about it, even with Ron.

"It is my business! Hermione you're my wife! If you're feeling uncomfortable or sad or hurt, I should be the first one to know! Why couldn't you have just told me? What were you afraid of?" Ron screamed in a loud tone. But he didn't mean it to come out that loud.

"Stop yelling at me Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What do you expect me to say? That it's ok that you didn't tell me anything and that what you suffered was good?" Ron asked.

Hermione let out a gasp and replied "NO! I didn't expect you to say anything! I didn't expect you to find out about this either!"

"Give me an answer Hermione!" Ron stepped closer to her. He really didn't mean to yell at her, he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Hermione obviously wasn't comfortable talking about this and tried to walk away from it. Ron quickly grabbed her hand and said "Hermione, give me an answer, please."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW! I KNOW THAT WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KEEP SECRETS BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT!" Hermione began to cry and wiped her tears. "I suffered so much because of that night and I relived it again and again! I didn't want you to know because I knew that if you knew, you would come home and THAT would have stopped you from doing what you wanted to do!" Hermione finally admitted to Ron.

"YOU DON'T THINK I SUFFERED TOO? YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW HOW IT FELT? HAVING TO HEAR YOU SCREAM DOWN IN THAT DUNGEON AND FEELING SO HELPLESS BECAUSE I COULDN'T KEEP YOU SAFE?" Ron was now yelling at the top of his voice.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THE PAIN FELT AS IT RUSHED THROUGH YOUR ENTIRE BODY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM AND BEG FOR YOUR OWN LIFE! YOU DON'T HAVE A MARK THAT WILL FOREVER REMIND YOU OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT THAT WILL NEVER GO AWAY!" Hermione was sobbing and went to sit on the stairs with her hands in front of her face.

Ron sighed in disappointment knowing he said something he shouldn't have. Ron tried to go and comfort her but Hermione refused.

She snapped back and said "No don't even try to come comfort me now. This is one reason why I didn't bother to tell you. Because I knew you wouldn't understand." With that, Hermione ran to their room still crying and slammed the door shut.

Ron sighed again and slumped on the couch. He was so stupid for even saying that he knew how she felt, when he really didn't. Now Hermione was mad at him and he made himself look like a complete jerk. He had to go up there and apologize. For better or for worse, they would support each other.

He got up and walked up the stairs. Before entering the room, he listened at the door and all he heard was Hermione's sniffing and crying.

"Hermione?" Ron said. He got no response back so he went ahead and opened the door. Hermione was lying on her side with her back towards Ron.

He walked over to the bed and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have yelled at you for not telling me either."

Again, he got no response except for Hermione's crying. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her facing her. "Hermione? Did you hear me?"

"Yes." Hermione said with an angry answer. Ron moved closer to her and hugged her. Amazingly, she didn't fight back. Hermione responded and cried lightly into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you for not telling me. I was just confused and felt left out that you told Ginny and not me." Ron admitted.

"I only told Ginny. And I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be worried and come home. For the first time, you're actually doing something that will do something for you and I didn't want to be in the way of that." Hermione said calming down.

"I would have understood and YES I would have come home." Ron obviously would have come home. He didn't want Hermione to feel alone and vulnerable all the time.

Hermione backed away from Ron and sat up. "SEE! This is why I didn't tell you!" Hermione went back to crying.

"Because I care about you Hermione! I never want you to feel sad and scared!" Ron said looking at her face. He sat up and moved closer to Hermione again.

"Come here." Ron opened his arms and Hermione went right into them. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stay mad at Ron, not for this, mostly because it's not his fault.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said breaking their silence. "I should have told you. I was just afraid that you'd be upset with me and you'd come home."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I really don't know how you feel." Ron said. "If you don't mind me asking, what WERE your dreams about this time? Ginny told me that you were umm" Ron couldn't even say the word. If Hermione did die that night, he doesn't know what he would have done.

Hermione let out a sigh and knew that she couldn't bottle her feelings forever. "The first few times, I was just killed. But there was one particular night, when the dream was incredibly horrifying. It started out like all my other dreams. Just the pain and her screaming the curse at me. Then you and Harry escaped from the dungeon and she started cutting deeply into my neck making the pain worse." Ron began to hug her tightly knowing that her talking about this really hurts her and it hurt him as well. Hermione continued and said "Then you hit her with a stunning spell and you ran over to me. I had blood all over my neck and I was losing consciousness. You were holding me in your arms and basically just told me to not go and to stay awake but I couldn't. I was losing a lot of blood, then I took a final look at you and I died in your arms." Hermione tears were now back and streaming heavily down her face and Ron was holding her as tight as ever.

"I could have never imagined my life without you if you were killed. I don't know if I could have been able to move on. I am eternally grateful for you Hermione." Ron said.

"You would have been able to survive. You've managed fine without Fred." Hermione said doubting herself and making herself feel like nothing special.

"No, Fred is my brother, you are and always will be the one I love. Like I said today, I am who I am today because of you." Ron said and kissed her forehead. Ron then grabbed Hermione wrist, looked at the mark on her wrist and kissed each and every one of those letters. "I won't ever let her hurt you again. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. As long as I'm around, I'll keep you safe."

Hermione grabbed his face and brought him in for a loving kiss. "I love you Ron. Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. I love you too." Ron said. It was getting late so they both figured they both get some rest. Hermione laid closely next to Ron and tried to fall asleep.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I promise. I'm right here if you need me." Ron kissed her goodnight and so they fell asleep in each other's arms. Surely enough, Hermione didn't have any nightmares from that point forward. Ron WAS the cure that fixed Hermione's problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this one is a little long. It was extremely longer than I planned it to be but hopefully you guys didn't mind reading it. I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>


	20. One Day

Hermione hadn't had one bad nightmare ever since that night. She no longer experienced the pain, the torture, and the bad memories of that night ever again. Hermione was happy that she can finally get some good night's sleep and not worry about anything. Though it was a hard journey, Hermione managed to make it through and conquer her fear. About two months have passed and Ron and Hermione had both started working at their official jobs. That meant more separation times but they both managed well.

They both were home on the weekend when they got exciting news. Hermione was in the kitchen and Ron was in the living room when a patronus came through their door.

Hermione and Ron stood up on alert with their wands raised when they realized it was Harry's patronus speaking.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny is in labor. The baby's coming! Come down to St. Mungo's as soon as you can!" Harry's patronus said.

Hermione jumped and screamed "OH MY GOODNESS COME ON RON LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Ron quickly grabbed his jacket and they apparated to the hospital. They went up and found the floor to where Ginny was in and they entered the waiting room where the whole family was sitting anxiously.

Hermione sat down and said "OH MY GOODNESS I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY TIME! Is she giving birth now?" Hermione asked Molly.

"Nope, almost though. She should be any minute. Goodness I'm so excited!" Molly said. Just then Harry stepped out of the patient's door and the whole family got up.

"Ginny's going into labor now!" Harry screamed excitedly. Hermione and Ron ran up to hug him.

Molly got up next and said "Be strong now alright? It'll be the most wonderful sight you've ever seen." Harry nodded really taking her advice because Molly was the closest thing to Harry as a mother. A healer called him and said he needed to come back in and so he did. He took one final look at the family and rushed back in.

The family sat for an agonizing hour and a half. Ron and George started to drift into sleep while the others were just sitting around waiting impatiently. Then Harry opened the door and everyone immediately got out of their seats.

"He's here. Would you guys like to see him?" Harry asked them

Without a hesitation Molly said "OF COURSE!" Harry nodded his head and led the way. They passed a couple rooms and then went into one particular room where the walls were painted light blue and was quite a decent size. Ginny was sitting up in the bed and holding a small blue blanket .Ginny smiled at the sight of her entire family being there.

"Hi everyone. Come on in." She said to them. Hermione and Ron went up right next to the bed.

"Everyone" Harry took his son from Ginny's arms and continued "This is James Sirius Potter."

Molly and Hermione awed at the sight of him. He had a full head of black hair and looked almost exactly like Harry except for the eyes. He had inherited Ginny's eyes. Molly was the first to hold him. She went and sat down by a chair and automatically started talking to James.

"Hello little James. I'm grand mum. How are you? OH Ginny and Harry, he's perfect. Welcome to the world James Sirius Potter." Molly kissed James little nose and passed him to Hermione. Hermione was a little nervous on holding a baby, especially a newborn. Ron moved closer and observed James as well.

"He's so precious. Congratulations you two. He's beautiful." Hermione said. Harry stepped forward and said "Me and Ginny were actually wondering something. Umm would you two mind being James's godparents?"

Hermione and Ron gaped at the request. They looked at each other then at Ginny and Harry. They both obviously knew what their answer would be. "Of course! Oh gosh we would be honored to be godparents!" Hermione said.

Harry hugged them both and Hermione and Ron went to hug Ginny who was still lying in bed. Hermione handed James to Ron next. He stared at the brand new baby in his arms. It was his nephew and his godson. He couldn't wait to finally hold his own son in his arms.

He handed James around and soon James was held by the entire family. Eventually, the whole family went down to the hall to get some food to eat, but Hermione wanted to stay with James and Ginny. Hermione had James in her arms again and was conversating with Ginny.

"James is wonderful Ginny. I'm so happy for you and Harry." Hermione said observing James's tiny features.

"Thank you. I'm so happy he's finally here. But I know that now the hard work begins." Ginny told her. "But the labor was extremely hard and painful."

"Really? How painful?" Hermione asked.

"On a scale from one to ten, it was a nine, but it was quickly getting to a ten. But they eventually took away by pain by giving me some medication. I don't understand, we're wizards, it's called magic. We're wizards for a reason!" Ginny laughed.

"Well it's all worth it. James is here now and it'll all be alright." Hermione said and handed James back to his mother.

"Yes it will be. And I am so happy and I love him so much!" Ginny said giving his son a kiss. "Sorry to keep asking, but seriously when are you and Ron planning to have one? You both would be wonderful parents as well."

"I really don't know Ginny. AGAIN, whenever the time is right or whenever the time comes. We're both extremely busy with our work right now but we will see how it goes." Hermione answered.

Downstairs in the hall, Harry and Ron sat across from each other while the rest of the family was still grabbing their food.

"How was it mate? I mean the labor? Seeing James be born?" Ron was anxious to know everything to prepare himself for when it was his turn.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said "Rough. Scary. Nerve racking. Ginny was in so much pain. I hated watching it. But the actual birth, it was absolutely without a doubt the most beautiful thing, to see my son be born right in front of my eyes."

"I figured it would be painful. I am so happy for you both mate. You both will be wonderful parents. And me and Hermione are absolutely honored to be James godparents. Thank you for considering us both." Ron said.

"Of course. You two were the first that I thought about. You two have been my best friend for over a decade. You've helped me through so much and we've been through so much together. There wouldn't be anyone else I would have chosen." Harry said. "Don't be scared. When it's your turn, you'll know exactly what to do. Just be there for her, help her through the pain, and tell each other that everything will be alright. It will be the most beautiful thing you've ever experienced."

Hermione and Ron stayed until it was time for the hospital to close. They said their goodbyes and apparated home. Hermione and Ron hung their jackets and proceeded up to bed. It was getting late so they went up and changed into their pajamas.

"James is so adorable don't you think?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes he is. I can't wait till he's older." Ron told her. Hermione was all set for bed and sat down on the bed waiting for Ron. Ron soon got out of the bathroom and pushed her down on the bed.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione said while laughing. Ron kissed her softly and said "Giving my wife a goodnight kiss. Is that wrong?"

Hermione giggled and said "No, but you could have just asked for one and you would have got one." Ron smiled and repositioned them both on top of the pillows. They continued to kiss passionately and Hermione eventually ended up on top of Ron. She didn't know why, but Ron was really in the mood. Then Hermione thought back on what Ginny was saying earlier about when she and Ron were going to have a child. They've almost been married a year and they still haven't decided on children. It's not that they didn't want children, it's just that they weren't sure on the when and if they were ready.

Hermione back away from kissing her husband and said "Ron, can I ask you a question?"

Ron looked up at her with Hermione on top of him and said "Of course. What is it Hermione?"

"Well, first, would you like children one day?" Hermione finally wanted to sit down with Ron about this. Ron started rubbing his hair and said "Of course. Without a doubt I would love to have children, especially if there with you."

Hermione smiled and laid her head on Ron's chest. "Good. Because I definitely want children with you too. I just, seeing Ginny with a baby in her arms, it made me wonder, when will that happen to me?"

Ron kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry love. You weren't alone. I wasn't jealous of them though, just really curious on when I'll be able to hold my own child. We will have kids one day. Just tell me when."

Hermione lifted her head and laughed. "Just tell you when huh?" Ron nodded and said "We can start now if you want!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself! We both just started working!" Hermione said getting off Ron.

"Well like I said you just tell me when and we will start!" Ron climbed back on top of Hermione and kissed her again.

"Well NOW, I'm extremely tired. So maybe another time ok?" Hermione said. Ron sighed and nodded ok. Ron laid back down on the bed and Hermione curled into his chest and fell asleep. But Ron stayed awake. Hermione now made him start to think. When will they have children, they've both been married for almost a year, and knowing that his sister just had a baby, he wanted one as well. He will make that happen. For now, they'd have to focus on both their careers, but one day, Hermione and Ron will have a family together.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOP I have school off for two days so I had time to write some more! Enjoy! <strong>


	21. The Good News

It had been five months since James was born and the family couldn't have been happier. He was growing fast and already learning to do basic things like laughing and cooing. Hermione was planning on going over to Ginny and Harry's while Harry and Ron go to Hogsmead for some bonding time. Hermione and Ron apparated to their home and immediately Harry and Ron left. Hermione walked into the living room where Ginny was holding little James in her arms.

"How are you Ginny?" Hermione asked her sister in law as she gave her a hug. "And how are you James?"

"WE are doing absolutely wonderful. Goodness I can't believe he's already five months old and he's growing so fast!" Ginny told her.

"He is getting so big! May I hold him?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and handed him over to his godmother.

"Can you believe it? It feels like yesterday we were just at Hogwarts and now here we are, all married and you just had a baby!" Hermione said.

"I'm completely overwhelmed. I feel so old. I'm only 21 and already a mum." Ginny admitted.

"Well don't worry I'm almost 22! At least we're all getting old together!" Hermione told her. Hermione looked down and James was wide awake. She grabbed his little hand and he held onto her finger tightly. "Oh goodness Ginny, he is so adorable. He looks almost exactly like Harry!"

"I know it's incredible what genes can do huh? He just looks around everywhere always amazed and trying his best to talk!" Ginny looked down at her son and talked to him. "You are such a cutie pie James! Hi! It's mum how are you? You're such a good baby!"

Hermione laughed and looked at Ginny. She was such a good mother already. She couldn't wait to be one. Just then James started to get cranky and Ginny knew what that meant.

"Oh I think someone's ready for bed! Hermione can I take him? He's getting tired." Ginny asked her.

"Of course." Hermione handed him over and followed Ginny up to their room. Ginny sat down in the rocking chair and grabbed a bottle for James. Hermione sat down on their bed and watched in amazement. Ginny slowly fed James and he eventually fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"He's even more adorable when he's sleeping." Hermione admitted.

"Yes he is. He sleeps very well too. The only time he cries at night is when he's hungry. It's extremely tiring. But I love him so much. I'm just so afraid of the future. I don't ever want him to grow up now." Ginny admitted.

Hermione giggled and said "Oh it happens to everyone. We all grow up. Before you know it, we'll be going to King's Cross to take our kids to Hogwarts."

Ginny laughed and said "NO I can wait for that! THAT is when we are OFFICIALLY old!"

Hermione and Ginny continued to talk and Ginny soon put James in his crib. They moved downstairs to the kitchen and talked some more until the boys came home. It was about three in the afternoon when the boys finally came home.

The boys came home with bags in their hands which was surprising because the girls never thought in a million years that they'd see their husband actually do some shopping. Ron especially had the biggest surprise of all. He had cut his hair.

"OH my goodness Ron! You cut your hair!" Hermione screamed shocked.

"Do you not like it?" Ron asked.

"I absolutely love it! It works for you!" Hermione laughed and Hermione and Ginny ran over to give their husbands hugs and kisses.

"Where's little James Gin?" Harry asked Ginny.

"He's sleeping. Been sleeping for almost two hours now. So what did you boys do today?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Well we caught up with some Hogwarts boys today like Neville, Dean, and Seamus. All of them are engaged! Then we went to do some shopping for you girls too!" Harry announced.

"You guys went SHOPPING? As in went into stores and bought actual THINGS?" Hermione joked.

"YES we actually did. We felt for all you both do, we'd return the favor." Ron said and they all went into the living room to sit down. Both the girls awed and Ron went first.

"Alright this," Ron took out a few packages out of a blue bag. "is for little James." He held it up and it said "Little Quidditch Player".

Ginny grasps the shirt and said "Oh how adorable! How do you know he's going to be a quidditch player?"

"It's in our blood Ginny! Both of his parents played so he should as well." Ron then grabbed another package and they all heard James upstairs crying.

"Oh well just in time! James can see all his presents! I'll be right back." Ginny went up the stairs to grab James.

"Ok. Hermione these are for you." Ron handed Hermione a few new books, a journal, a new pink blouse, and a beautiful silver bracelet. Hermione gasped at all the wonderful gifts, but the silver bracelet really amazed her.

"OH MY RON! These are wonderful! This is TOO much sweetie!" Hermione gaped at all of the things she received staring at them like it was gold. Ginny came downstairs with James in her arms.

"What did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ron got me books, a blouse, a journal and this ABSOLUTELY STUNNING bracelet!" Hermione showed her and Ginny gasped as well. "That is a beauty! Oh Ron I didn't know you could be so romantic!"

"I can be at times!" They all laughed and Hermione moved closer to Ron to give her husband a kiss. Next was Harry's turn and he started opening his packages as well. "Alright little James, daddy got something for you as well!" He pulled out a small little rattle and a few other toys that made plenty of noise. He gave James the rattle and he began to observe it, having no idea what it is. Ginny guided him and shook his little hand making the rattle make noise. James giggled loudly and it made all four of them laugh as well.

"Oh he loves it! That's his new favorite toy now!" Ginny said and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both for doing this, honestly, it wasn't needed!"

"Oh yes it was! You both do so much for us and we just wanted to let you know that we love you both very much. And THESE, are for you Ginny!" Harry pulled out a wonderful journal as well, a beautiful floral scarf, a photo album, and a locket.

"OH HARRY THERE WONDERFUL!" Ginny kissed Harry thank you as well. Ginny put James down on the ground while he played with his new toys amazed. All four of them watched little James play and laugh and continued to chat. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione left home.

They popped into their living room and they went up to their room for some rest. Though it was only seven o'clock, they were both exhausted.

"Thank you so much for our gifts Ron. It was wonderful thing you both did for me and Ginny." Hermione said while getting changed.

"You're very welcome. You both seem to love the gifts." Ron said and sat in bed.

"Of course we love them. We love anything you boys give us!" Hermione scooted next to Ron in their bed and put her head back on the pillow. Ron moved closer to her and gave her a kiss. Hermione backed away and moved closer to cuddle into Ron's chest where she soundly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione was the first one to wake up. She was always the first one to wake up for work, but this morning she woke up extremely early. It was six and she didn't have to go to work till nine. She looked at her bedside and Ron was soundly sleeping. She smiled and all of a sudden felt a rush of sickness go through her body. Hermione never really felt like this on a usual morning. Then the wave of sickness grew stronger and she ran to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and automatically went to the toilet. She opened the seat of the toilet and threw up violently. The sound of her loud vomiting had woken up Ron. He got up confused and went to check on her.<p>

He stepped in the bathroom and smelled the aroma of disgusting vomit. "Hermione?"

Hermione was still puking and Ron went over to help her. He pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed her shoulder. "Hermione are you ok?"

Hermione got her head out of the toilet and slumped down next to the wall. "I'm throwing up Ron. Do you think I'm ok?" Hermione told him.

Ron went to sit in front of Hermione and said "Why are you throwing up?"

"I don't know. I've never thrown up in the morning. Maybe it was something I ate last night. Food poisoning." Hermione said.

"Yeah maybe that's it." Ron said. And with that, Hermione felt that same rush of nausea and popped her head back in the toilet. Ron proceeded to rub her back and try his best to make her feel better. Hermione finally finished vomiting and went to brush her teeth.

"Hermione, I don't think you should go to work if you're throwing up and feel sick." Ron suggested. He examined her pale face and touched her hair.

"No I'll be fine. I think it's just a little food poisoning that's all." Hermione wiped her mouth and walked to exit the bathroom, but it only resulted in her head making her feel dizzy and almost falling over. Luckily, Ron caught her and said "Food poisoning huh? No you definitely aren't going to work. I'm going to call them and tell them that today you aren't going. Come on, I'll help you to bed."

Hermione nodded her head and Ron took her slowly and carefully back to their bedroom. "Lay down." Ron set Hermione down on the bed and tucked her in.

"I really don't want to stay home." Hermione said.

"I know you don't but you have to. You're not feeling great. Tomorrow if you feel alright than you can go. Ok?" Ron told her. She nodded and it was time for Ron to get ready for work. He put on his usual uniform and went downstairs to make something for Hermione to eat. He came back up with eggs, bacon, and toast. He set it down and Hermione quickly got up to eat. She gulped the breakfast down quickly.

"Geesh Hermione, I guess you were hungry huh?" Ron asked as he watched her eat.

Hermione wiped her mouth and said "I really guess so. I don't know why I even did that. That was so not lady like of me sorry." Hermione laughed at herself and so did Ron. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"It's alright love. Ok well I'm going to head out now. If you need me you know where I am." Ron tucked Hermione back in and when Ron left she fell asleep.

Hermione shockingly slept through the whole day. Her stomach growled from hunger. Her head was still a little dizzy but not as much as this morning. It was only three in the afternoon and Ron would be home soon. She went downstairs and made herself some lunch. She made a little extra incase Ron came home. Sure enough, once she finished, Ron walked through the door. "I'm home." Ron announced. Hermione smiled and walked over to give her husband a sweet hug and kiss. "How was work?"

"Same old. Not much today." Ron sat down at the dining room table. "Are you feeling better? When I left, you fell right asleep."

"Yes, I'm much better. I think it was something I ate. Or maybe it just might be the stomach flu. But I think I might go to the Healers tomorrow just to make sure nothing major is wrong." Hermione told him. Ron grabbed her hand and said "I'm sure everything is fine."

He kissed her again and they both sat down and had some lunch. After they finished, they moved over to the living room where they looked at old pictures. Hermione went back to sit down next to Ron and they looked through every photo album they had.

Ron and Hermione laughed through their photos that they took through Hogwarts. "Remember that? At Hogsmead? That was so much fun!" Hermione said.

Ron pointed to another photo which was taken at Harry and Ginny's wedding. "Wow can't believe they got married over a year ago. Time goes by way too fast." Hermione said.

"Our year anniversary is almost here." Ron reminded Hermione.

"I know. You think I forgot? Of course I didn't." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's only just been a year since I got married to you, but it feels like an eternity. In a good way." Ron said. Hermione smiled and leaned in to give her husband a kiss. They both continued to look through the photo album and soon came upon their wedding pictures. It was the best night of their lives and they were both glad they could now spend their rest of their lives together. They both finished looking at photos and went up to bed. Tomorrow, Hermione would be going to the Healers to make sure there wasn't anything majorly wrong.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up at the same time as yesterday. Her head was pounding and she had the same sick feeling in her stomach. Her forehead was wet with sweat and now the vomit was traveling up her throat fast. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Ron heard her throwing up again and ran to the bathroom.<p>

"Hermione?" Ron said. All that responded back to Ron was the sound of Hermione's vomiting. Hermione sickness soon sided down and she felt incredibly unpleasant and overwhelmed with pain. Ron again comforted Hermione and did his best to make her feel better.

"I feel awful." Hermione cried. Ron brought her into his chest for a hug. "It's ok. Do you want me to go to the Healer with you today?"

"No, I'll just go by myself. I'll keep you informed." Hermione said and went to freshen up. Ron got ready as well and soon he went off to work while Hermione went off to St. Mungos.

She stepped into the foyer and went up to the sixth floor. She went up to the front desk and gave her name. She was asked to sit down and wait for her time to go in.

Hermione sat down for about half an hour reading a book until she heard her name called. "Hermione Weasley?" Hermione lifted her head up and raised her hand.

"You can come in now. Go to the third door on your left and wait inside. Healer Mckinley will be with you in a few moments." The lady told her. Hermione nodded and went on in. She sat down on the chair and waited. She hoped that nothing major was wrong with her. Soon enough, Healer Mckinley came in.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Healer Mckinley. How are you?" She introduced herself to Hermione.

Hermione stood up and said "Hello I'm doing wonderful."

"Please sit." Healer Mckinley said. Hermione sat and she continued. "So what seems to be the problem Hermione?"

"Well I've been throwing up in the morning and feeling very nauseas. And I would just eat everything in sight after I just threw up. I came here to make sure that nothing is wrong." Hermione told her.

"Well we can just run a few tests for you and we will see how you are. You don't mind being here for an hour or so do you?" Healer Mckinley asked. Hermione nodded a no and so they ran the tests. Through every single test, it was agony for Hermione. But they finally finished and Hermione was now seated down again and waiting for her results.

Healer Mckinley walked in with her results. Hermione braced herself for whatever she was going to be told. "Well Hermione, I can tell you now that nothing is extremely wrong and that you will be happy with your result."

"I don't really understand Healer Mckinley." Hermione said confused.

"Ok well we ran the tests and you are pregnant Mrs. Weasley." Healer Mckinley told her. Hermione's expression was filled with absolute shock. Hermione sat in utter silence and now knew what her symptoms were all about. That explained everything, the morning sickness, the vomiting, and the hunger.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Healer Mckinley asked. Hermione came back from her blanked out state and said "I'm so sorry, umm I guess I'm just in a little bit of shock. I couldn't believe that I didn't see this coming myself."

"It's alright." Healer Mckinley laughed. "Not a lot of women see the symptoms and spot pregnancy themselves. Also, with your pregnancy, you are two months along exactly Mrs. Weasley." Healer Mckinley knew that she recognized that name. Then she dug into her brain again and she knew. "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, but I hope you don't mind me asking, are you friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

Hermione was absolutely stunned at her question. "Yes I am."

"Goodness are you really? But I thought your name was Hermione GRANGER?" She asked.

"Yes but umm I am married to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter is my brother in law." Hermione was proud of saying that.

"OH MY GOD! I cannot believe that I have the privilege to meet you! I heard so much about you and about the war and everything!" Healer Mckinley sat down next to her just wanting to talk to her all day.

"Well thank you, really we are nothing special at all." Hermione said.

"Nothing special? You three saved the wizarding world! I was absolutely amazed when I heard that three teenagers came to save the entire wizarding world and defeated Voldemort!" Healer Mckinley stopped herself knowing she might have said too much and it was inappropriate to talk about this subject. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. Excuse my inappropriate and childish behavior. I know this subject must be extremely uncomfortable for you. I just wanted to say that the whole wizarding world owes you three the biggest favor. You three showed GREAT GREAT bravery, courage, and loyalty. I give you three credit. You truly are my heroes."

Hermione smiled widely from her words. It's only been four years since the war and Harry, Ron, and her were still recognized as heroes and were being credited. "Well thank you very much. It was definitely a hard time for all of us to go through, but we stuck together. But it wasn't just us three, others fought as well. Ok, I think I should be heading home. Thank you so much Healer Mckinley." Hermione stood up and shook her head.

"The pleasure is all mine! I am glad to help Hermione! I will be your Healer throughout your whole pregnancy process and please do not mind to call to ask any questions." Healer Mckinley said. Hermione shook her hand one more time and headed home. Now she couldn't wait to tell Ron the news. This was what they were both waiting for their whole time in their relationship. Now it was really happening. Hermione touched her stomach which she now knew was her child. She would do everything in her power to keep it safe and loved.

Hermione got home and surprisingly Ron was already home. It was only 2 in the afternoon and he was early. Ron got up when he saw her come through the door.

"Hey you. Is everything alright?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and said "Yes. More than alright. Why are you home so early?"

"I wanted to come and check on you and make sure you were alright, but I came home and you weren't home yet." Ron said.

"Aw how sweet of you." Hermione went up to her husband who was a soon to be father and gave him a deep kiss. "Well I went to the Healers today and I don't have anything bad wrong with me, but"

"But what?" Ron asked. Hermione guided him towards the living room to sit to tell him the big news. "Hermione tell me you're making me extremely nervous now."

"Again, I went to the Healers and she told me that I" Hermione now had so many thoughts running through her mind. Would Ron be happy or upset that she was pregnant? She wanted to tell him so badly but she was afraid of Ron's response.

"Hermione please tell me. Whatever it is, I'll always be here for you. Are you sick? Ill?" Ron asked now impatient and nervous than ever.

"No none of that. Umm Ron," Hermione grabbed his hands and continued. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione stared right into his eyes and his face expression was pretty stolid.

"Say something please." This was the part Hermione dreaded most. Ron face immediately changed from stolid to excited and happy. He smiled and shouted "ARE YOU REALLY?"

Hermione smiled back and Ron jumped to hug her. "OH MY GOD THIS IS WONDERFUL HERMIONE! THIS IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!" Ron looked right into her eyes and said "You've made my life Hermione. And now that we're finally started a family, I can't thank you enough." Ron bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You've made my life also Ron. Well I'm glad you took the news well. I was definitely shocked and I know you are too." Hermione said.

"Of course I am. But I'm so overly excited you have no idea." Ron stood them both up and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"A little too tight Ron. There is a little one you're now squishing." Hermione joked.

Ron pulled away and said "Oh gosh, sorry." He looked into her eyes and put his hand on Hermione's stomach. "This will be the most beautiful and intelligent baby ever."

Hermione looked up to his eyes as well and couldn't do anything but smile and think the same. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione." Ron bent down on his knees and lifted Hermione's shirt. "And I love YOU too." Ron kissed Hermione's almost showing pregnant stomach and that made Hermione laugh. Ron came back up and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

They've known each other for almost half their lives, they became friends, and their friendship soon evolved into something more. It took them a while to get to where they are, but now they were married and now expecting a new baby and nothing else could be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know some of you have been dying for this to FINALLY be happening! I deeply apologize for taking so long to update lately! I tried my absolute best! I really enjoy this chapter because it really does bring their marriage to a whole new level! Thank you again to all the people who have reviews and put this story on alert and favorites list! Please continue to review and read the story. I will update as soon as I can!<strong>


	22. You'll Always Be Mine

Ron and Hermione decided that they'd share the good news with Hermione's parents first since they don't see them that often. It was also her parent's 25th wedding anniversary so Hermione thought it'd be a nice little gift for them. Hermione is now pregnant which prevented them from apparating and they had to drive all the way to Hermione's parent's home. The drive there was agony for Ron. Apparating was obviously way quicker but Ron couldn't stand being in such a small space for three long hours.

"This is agony Hermione. How do you muggles do this?" Ron asked.

Hermione just chuckled and said "It's how we get around Ronald. It's one of the fastest ways around. We had to get used to it somehow."

Ron crossed his arms waiting until they finally reached Hermione's parents home. Three hours later, they arrived in front of the small blue house with the white patio.

"And we are here! See that wasn't so bad was it?" Hermione asked him.

Ron was already out of the car with their things since they would be staying for a few days. "Uh yeah it was pretty bad. Thank goodness now I can stretch my legs!"

Hermione laughed and went over to the other side to help Ron with their things then they went right to the front door. Hermione knocked and immediately Hermione's mother came to the door.

"HERMIONE!" Tanya attacked her daughter with a tight hug! "AND RONALD HOW ARE YOU?" She went to Ron and gave her son in law a kiss on the cheek. "Come in, come in!"

They both entered the home and it looked exactly the same from every other visit. Clean, light colors, cheery, and bright. Hermione's father came downstairs when he heard their arrival and Hermione flew into her father's arms.

"Hello Dad!" Hermione said.

"OHH my little girl! How are you both?" Bob Granger let her daughter go and went over to shake Ron's hand. "How are you Ronald? Good?"

"Wonderful actually. How have you two been? Sorry it's been a while since we've been back here." Ron said.

"Oh it's no problem at all. We understand that you two live far away and it is harder to get here." Bob said.

"Come let's sit! I have some snacks for us to eat before dinner!" Tanya invited them to the living room to sit and she brought the snacks in. Some crackers, cheese, and cookies.

"So how have you two been? Everything going well?" Bob asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "Oh gosh yes. Everything is going wonderfully. Better than expected." Hermione said. Tanya soon joined them and sat down to Bob and said "Anything new? OH speaking of which, how's Ginny and Harry's son? What's his name?"

"Their all doing great! He's is so adorable! It's been five or six months since he was born! I can't believe it! And his name is James Sirius Potter!" Hermione said.

"Oh how sweet! I'm so happy for them." Bob said.

Hermione knew that it was probably the best time to tell them and she came out with it. "Well we both knew that it was your wedding anniversary and we didn't really get you anything, but we WILL give you both something in the next couple of months." Tanya and Bob looked at Ron waiting for Hermione to continue. "Oh you both don't need to get us anything. Wait, what do you mean you both WILL give us our gifts in the next couple of months? Why not just give it to us now?" Tanya asked.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. He was giving her a sign telling her to just come out with it. "Well you see this gift isn't here yet. It WILL be here soon and we hope you both will be delighted with your gift. So with that, I went to the doctors the other day and we found out that" Before Hermione continued she grabbed Ron's hand and held onto it tight. "We're pregnant. You're both going to be grandparents!"

As soon as Tanya heard the word pregnant come out of her daughter's mouth she immediately jumped up and went to give them both a huge hug. "I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! OH GOD I'M SO EXCITED!"

Hermione and Ron hugged her back and knew that this is every parent's dream. Hermione backed away and realized that her mother was crying and wiped her tears away. "Oh mum, please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so full of joy! This is the best wedding anniversary gift we've EVER received!" Tanya said. Bob got up and went to hug her wife then her daughter and Ron. "Congratulations sweetie. Your mum and I are so happy for you both."

"Thank you both. Thank goodness we got that off our chest. By the way, you two are the first ones to know. We figured since we don't see you both that much, this will be a nice little treat for you both." Ron told Hermione's parents.

"Oh god if I knew you were pregnant Hermione, I wouldn't have hugged you so hard!" Tanya said.

"It's ok! Ron did that the other day! But I'm sure the baby is fine." Hermione said and hugged her parents one more time. "Thank you sweetie. This is the best gift I could have ever received." Tanya whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Well then, I guess I should start dinner. You boys just sit down and wait ok?" With that, Tanya and Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. For dinner, they prepared a nice salad, ribs, mashed potatoes, and string beans. All four of them ate dinner and discussed their plans for the next day. Hermione's parent's planned an anniversary party for them at a nice hall. They would be going there to set up early and staying there all day to celebrate. Hermione helped her mum clean up then headed up to the guest bedroom to sleep.

When she entered the bedroom, Ron was already sitting in bed waiting. "There you are. I thought I was going to have to go to bed alone tonight."

"Very funny Ron. But nope, tonight, you're not sleeping alone." Hermione got changed and snuggled in with Ron. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's your parent's anniversary party. I'm just nervous about the people there. I've never really met your other family members and I've never been to a muggle party." Ron said.

"You'll do fine." Hermione moved closer to Ron. "Our parties are no different. You'll do fine, I know you will." Hermione gave him a small kiss and they both went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione was up in their room getting ready. They would all be heading out to the hall for the party, but Hermione couldn't decide on what to wear. She was starting to gain a little weight and her pregnant belly was now beginning to show. She was proud of her belly, but now her dresses were a little snug. Ron came out of the bathroom in his dress shirt and dress pants and smiled. Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing a teal knee height dress with matching flats. The theme color was teal so the family incorporated a little teal in there. He walked over to her while she was looking herself in the mirror.<p>

"You look beautiful." Ron told her. "As always."

Hermione smiled and smoothed out her dress. She put her hand over her stomach and Ron put his hand over hers. Hermione gave him a deep kiss and looked in the mirror one more time. Ron rolled his eyes and hugged Hermione from behind. "Hermione you look gorgeous. Come on, your parents are waiting."

"I know, it's just I'm gaining a little weight that's all." Hermione said. Ron moved to her and hugged her again tightly.

"And you think anyone cares? That happens." Ron looked at her eye to eye and said "I still love you. And I always will."

Hermione smiled again and they proceeded downstairs where Hermione's parents were dressed in matching colors. Tanya was wearing a teal cocktail dress with matching heals and Bob was wearing a nice suit with a teal tie like Ron. Bob asked if everyone was ready and they all nodded. They drove to the hall where a huge banner hung that said "Happy 25th Anniversary!" They all proceeded inside and set up. Inside were teal balloons, candles, gift bags, and teal almost everywhere. Soon enough, the guests started to arrive and Hermione was greeted by all her old friends and family members. She introduced them to Ron and everyone loved him. And pretty soon, everyone knew Hermione was expecting.

"Congratulations Hermione! Goodness I can't believe it! I remember you were just eleven years old and now you're married and having a baby!" Hermione's aunt told her.

"Oh thank you. It's been a long and tough ride but we've managed!" Hermione said. Ron was coming out of the bathroom when he walked out and saw Steve just entering. He didn't know that he'd be coming and immediately ran to Hermione's side. He was definitely worried that Steve would make a move on Hermione again. After all, last time, he and Steve did get into a little fight. Even though that was almost 4 years ago, Ron still despised him.

"Hermione you didn't tell me Steve was coming." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and excused herself from her family members. She took Ron and they walked somewhere else. "I didn't know he was coming Ron."

Hermione looked around and spotted Steve. "My parent's probably invited his father." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said "There's nothing to worry about. We are in public please don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything to cause a scene ok?"

Ron nodded and kissed Hermione. They both walked towards the door to greet everyone else. Ron was really uncomfortable with Steve here but he knew that he had to suck it up for Hermione and Hermione's parents. It was going to be a happy day for everyone and he wouldn't let Steve ruin it for him. He walked over and greeted Hermione's other aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. They were all delighted and congratulated them both on their new baby. Soon enough, Steve started walking towards them both.

"Be nice Ron." Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron braced himself and Steve reached them.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again." Steve said.

"Nice to see you too Steve." Hermione responded. There was an awkward moment of silence and then Hermione spoke again. "And umm….I'm sure you know Ron."

"Yes, I do. So, I heard your both married now." Steve tried his best to contain himself. He always had a crush on Hermione when they were teenagers. But now that she married, he knew he had nothing else to do then to let her go.

"Yes we are. And in case you haven't noticed or wasn't told yet, Ron and I are expecting a baby." Hermione said and smiled at Ron.

Steve's face expression automatically changed. It was a little too overwhelming for him to contain all of the things he was being told. "Wow, that's wonderful."

Ron was quite enjoying this. It was cruel but knowing that Steve got what he deserved, it felt great for Ron. He wanted Steve to know that Hermione was his and that she loved Ron.

"Well congratulations." Steve took a deep breath and said "And I want to apologize on what happened a couple years ago. I know it was a while ago, but I never really got the chance to apologize to you both in person. Especially to you Ron. I'm sorry for what I did. I know Hermione loves you and I was selfish for trying to stop that. It was extremely childish of me. I can assure you that I am a changed person now. We're all adults now and I hope we can move on with a fresh start." Steve held out his hand to Ron to shake and Ron gladly took it. Steve then went to Hermione a quick hug.

"I wish you both nothing but the best in your future. And once again congratulations on everything." Steve said. "I'll see you both around?"

Hermione smiled and said "Of course." With that, Steve walked away and everything was now at peace.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah it wasn't. I never liked that kid, but now that he's manned up and apologize, I kind of like him a little more now. You could tell he was completely jealous because you're mine and not his." Ron said. Hermione laughed and gave her husband a hug.

"There was never any competition with you. I was always yours and I'll always be yours." Hermione said.

Ron looked down at her and repeated "You'll always be mine."

The rest of the party continued once the other guests arrived. First, were the speeches and then would come dinner and the night party. In the front was the main table where Bob, Tanya, Hermione and Ron sat. Hermione's father went first for his speech.

"I'd just like to say thank you so much for everyone who came tonight and who brought presents. It was very much appreciated. Of course, as you all know, today is the day when Tanya and I got married 25 years ago. I cannot believe that it was exactly 25 years ago! Again, thank you all for coming and celebrating with us both. Finally, I want to thank my beautiful wife." He turned towards his wife and continued. "Sweetheart, it's been 25 wonderful years with you and I'm glad that we've made it this far. We've been through many good and bad times, but those have only made us both stronger. Thank you so much for giving me all that I could ever want in life. You've given me faith, a beautiful daughter, and a life full of love. It's been 25 years and may we make it 50! I love you so much!" Bob bent down and gave his wife a kiss.

Now it was Hermione's mum's turn and Tanya went on and stood up to give her speech. "Oh no! I am not very good at making speeches as you guys may already know!" That made the whole party laugh. "Well Bob basically said most of the things I wanted to say but let me say it again, thank you all so much for coming here tonight and joining us. Bob and I are so grateful to have you all here tonight. Bob, thank you for everything that you have done for me these past 25 years." Tanya took a moment to wipe her tears that were already forming in her eyes which made the audience awe. Someone went up to the table and gave her a tissue to wipe her tears. "Thank you. Umm sorry, I just got a little teary eyed there. Bob, I love you with all my heart. You stole my heart from the moment I spotted you. I still remember many memories that we've had very vividly; from the moment I met you at my 16th birthday party, to our wedding, to the day our Hermione was born, and many more. Today, we make yet another wonderful memory and I can't imagine where else I would want to be. For better or for worse, for sicker or for poor, until death do us part Bob. I love you so much and thank you for everything. I am eternally grateful for you." Bob got teary eyed as well and ran up to his wife and gave her a long hug and a deep kiss.

Hermione cried watching her parents get all romantic and thankful to have each other. Now it was Hermione's turn to make a speech of her own. She wiped her tear and stood up. "Well, I think all has already been said. Do I really need to continue?"

"Yes you do sweetheart!" Bob said and made the whole party laugh.

"Ok then I guess I'll continue. Well congrats mum and dad. 25 years of marriage is absolutely wonderful! I want you both to know that I love you both so much and that I am thankful that you both are my parents. Without you both, I would not be here. You both were the best parents anyone could ask for. You both were and still are there for me to make the pain go away, when I needed you both most, and when I needed support." Now Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh no, now I'm crying now. I watched as you both were side by side, year by year, and worked together as a team happily. You both were my inspiration and I always dreamed of having a marriage like yours. Now that I do, I see and use what you have taught me over the past years. It doesn't matter where you go in life or what you do, it's who you have beside you. Mum and Dad, I love you both so much and you both have made my life everything that I've ever wanted and gave me everything that I needed. Even though I am you're only child, I'll always be your little girl. Through good and bad, I'll always be there for you guys. I may now be married and away from you both, but distance doesn't matter as long as we are still a family." Hermione was now hysterical and sobbing. "I love you both so much and I thank you both from the very bottom of my heart." Hermione walked over to her parents where the three of them engaged in a long family hug. Tanya and Bob gave their daughter a kiss and wiped her tears away. Hermione hugged her parents again and went to sit down next to Ron.

Ron gave her a big hug as well and kisses her on the forehead. "That was an amazing speech." Hermione smiled and held his hand. For the next portion of the party, came the meal. During the meal, a slideshow of Tanya and Bob played and everyone watched as each and every picture represented a memory of their 25 years of marriage. The first few photos showed Tanya and Bob during their relationship, their wedding day, and the day Hermione was born. Tanya grabbed Hermione's hand and she had tears in her eyes again. Ron smiled at amazement of all the pictures of Hermione and her parents playing in the park, swimming, and just full of laughter. He wanted that to happen to his family one day. He would do anything to make that happen. Once that was over, it was now time for the night party. The first dance was a dedication to Tanya and Bob. Ron watched as they both danced with their foreheads pressed against each other and how much they smiled. Ron asked himself, would that be Ron and Hermione one day? He sure hoped so. The rest of the night went on with everyone else dancing as well. Everyone had a wonderful time and soon enough, everyone congratulated Tanya and Bob again and left.

While Ron and Bob and a couple of other young men were helping to clean up, Hermione went to sit down. Hermione's mum soon came over and sat down next to her.

"Tonight was a great night huh?" Tanya asked her daughter.

"Yes it was. A wonderful night." Hermione smiled. Tanya grabbed her daughter's hand. "Hermione, thank you so much for making that speech today. It was beautiful. Your father and I love you so much. We can't believe how fast these years have gone by. One minute you were in my arms in the hospital so small and fragile and another minute we were at your own wedding and giving you away." Tanya stopped to gather herself. "No matter what you do Hermione, your father and I will always support you. We are so grateful for you too. Because of you, your father and I wouldn't be as happy as we are today. Yes you are our only child and you may be a grown up now, but always remember that you'll ALWAYS be our little girl. When I look at you, I still see a small innocent girl with brown curls at four years old, but now I kind of have to accept the fact that you're all grown up." A tear dropped rolled down Hermione's cheek and Tanya went to wipe it. But soon enough she was crying again. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I speak for your father as well."

The girls both noticed that the boys were finished cleaning up and they got up. Tanya reached over and put her hand over Hermione's stomach. "I can't believe that you're now pregnant. This baby is going to be beautiful just like you." Hermione grabbed her mother in for a hug.

"I love you mum." Hermione whispered in Tanya's ear.

"I love you too sweetheart. Come on, let's go on home. I'm sure you and the baby are exhausted." Tanya said.

They all got home half an hour later and Hermione and Ron said goodnight to Tanya and Bob and went straight up to bed.

"God I can't wait to get out of this dress. I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds from today." Hermione joked.

"You're still beautiful as always." Ron said. Hermione got out of her dress and into loose pajamas. She went right into bed and was knocked out. Ron came out of the bathroom and laughed. Hermione was completely exhausted. She was after all carrying someone else now. He snuck in bed with her and cuddles right next to her. Today, Ron experienced the anniversary of Hermione's parents and their strong love for each other. Their love reminded Ron of his and Hermione's. One day, that would be them. One day, Ron and Hermione would be celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO HOO! I very much enjoyed this chapter and I have no idea why it's just very cute I think! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>


	23. Double Suprise

The next morning, Ron and Hermione packed up their stuff and said their goodbyes before heading home. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to the Grangers and drove another long three hours back. Ron surprisingly went along for the ride sleeping and not complaining at all. Soon enough, they were home. Ron carried the things inside and Hermione and Ron headed upstairs to put their things away.

"Hey Hermione? Do you want to go to my parents and tell everyone the news? It's mum's birthday tonight and we are planning her a little party. I hope you're not too tired." Ron said putting away their things.

"Yeah of course. I think it's about time they know as well. I guess this baby is going to be a wonderful gift for everyone huh?" Hermione said.

"It sure is." Ron said smiling. After they put all of their things away, Hermione went down on their bed and laid down. Ron soon joined her and said "Tired?"

"Not really. Just lying down for a bit" she replied. Ron moved closer to her and gave her a light kiss. Then he reached over to Hermione's already growing stomach and rubbed his hand over it. "I don't think I can wait another 8 months for the baby to come."

Hermione laughed and said "Oh please, you're not the one actually CARRYING the baby now are you? Imagine how I'm going to feel having this carry this everywhere."

"I really don't know how you women do it. You guys are just amazing." Ron smiled. Hermione smiled and gave her husband a deep kiss. They both soon got ready to go to the Burrow and tell everyone the news. They travelled by floo powder and arrived at the Burrow with everyone waiting. It was only a small family party so there was just the usual people there. In the kitchen was Molly, Ginny, and Fleur and the rest of the boys were in the living room chatting away.

"Ron! Hermione! Oh we were starting to get worried! How are you both?" Molly said running to them for hugs and kisses.

"We're wonderful! Happy birthday Molly!" Hermione said and handed her a small package. She saw everyone coming towards them for hugs and kisses as well. Everyone turned around to see little James already walking and screaming of joy. Everyone laughed at the sight and Harry went to pick him up. "I think someone wants a hug too!"

Hermione laughed and smiled. Hermione stretched out her arms and James gladly went into them. Hermione held James and asked him "Hi James! How are you? Have you been a good boy?"

James giggled and nodded a small yes. "YAY!" Hermione screamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before she knows it, she will soon be holding her own son or daughter. Hermione handed him over to Ron where the rest of the boys went into the living room to play and Hermione headed over to the kitchen to help with dinner. As soon as dinner was set, everyone sat down and ate. It was just like old times. It's been a while since they got everyone together. Dinner time was filled with tons of laughter and smiled and little James tried his best to get into the conversation. After everyone was finished eating, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and almost decided to tell everyone the news. But they were interrupted by Ginny and Harry.

"Umm well since we are done with dinner. Harry and I would want to tell you all something very important." Ginny said. She was holding James in her lap and held Harry's hand. "We are expecting another baby."

Molly jumped up at the surprise and went to give her daughter a hug. Soon the whole family was congratulating them and giving them hugs. Hermione looked at Ron and she saw that Ron's face was full of utter shock. She knew that Ron was upset because that was supposed to be their surprise for Molly. But they were both absolutely happy for them as well. Hermione mouthed its ok towards Ron and he seemed to calm down a bit.

Hermione walked over and gave Ginny a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Ginny said.

Ron stood up and Hermione figured they might as well tell them and make this night even more full of surprises. "Well that was a wonderful surprise wasn't it?" Hermione said. "BUT, I think this night can come with ONE more surprise." Hermione grasped Ron's hand and smiled. "We are ALSO expecting a baby."

Molly now cried and went up to hug Ron and Hermione. "ANOTHER BABY? This is was more that I could ever ask for!" Everyone in the room laughed as well and went over to give Ron and Hermione their hugs.

"TWO grandchildren! Can you believe it?" Molly said excitedly.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and Ron and congratulated them as well. "Congratulations guys! I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise!"

"No! It's no problem at all Ginny! I was definitely stunned at your surprise too! But congratulations for you and Harry as well!" Hermione laughed. "How far are you?"

"I just found out a couple days ago! I think I'm about six weeks." Ginny admitted.

"I'm almost three months! These babies are going to be born so close to each other!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ginny and Hermione screamed and hugged each other tightly. Harry and Ron shook hands and laughed it out. Little James, who was now already learning how to talk, somehow managed to catch a few words. He went and clung onto Ginny's leg and said "Baby?"

Everyone laughed at his adorable little voice. "Yes James! Baby!" Ginny said picking him up. "TWO babies James!"

"Two?" James repeated. Ginny laughed and gave his little son a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this chapter is extremely shorter than my others but I couldn't really think of any new ideas that would fit this. But I promise the next chapter, I will make it as interesting as possible! Please be patient! Thanks for all of you who are following this story!<strong>


	24. The Right Name

Ginny and Harry would be going away for the weekend and James would be staying with Hermione and Ron for the weekend. James was going to go with Molly and Arthur, but Hermione requested that Ron and she get some experience before the baby comes. Hermione was now in her 7 month of pregnancy and time couldn't have gone by quicker. Through all the mood swings, cravings, getting supplies, Ron and Hermione made it through. Ginny and Harry dropped off James and went off. Hermione took him to the living room to Ron while she put James things upstairs. James would be sleeping in a crib in their room and Hermione went and did so.

"Hi James! You want to play with some toys?" Ron asked James. He fussed on the ground with his toys that he was admiring in his hands.

"Bear?" He said with a small bear that Ron got him for his first birthday four months ago. Ron laughed and said "Yes. Bear James."

James giggled and now grabbed for a rattle and started shaking it. Soon, Hermione slowly came downstairs and sat next to Ron in the living room. She could hardly move around with her huge stomach, let alone sit herself down. She now had swollen feet and back pain. Ron helped her sit and she settled down. Hermione watched and admired James talking and playing with his toys.

"Just wait. Soon enough, James will have another cousin to play with." Hermione smiled. Ron looked at her and couldn't help but smile too. In just two more months, their baby would be here. He looked at Hermione and looked at his beautiful wife who was now carrying his child. They didn't know the sex of the baby yet, but Hermione was going to find out tomorrow when she goes back to the Healers for a checkup.

"And I can't wait for that." He said. James then let out a cry and rubbed his eyes.

"I think someone's getting tired and cranky!" Hermione said. She got up slowly and went to pick him up. "I think I'm going to try and put him to bed. I'll be right back."

Ginny taught and told Ron and Hermione what to do when he's crying, when he's hungry, and all that other stuff. They were both very well informed and if they needed anything, Hermione and Ron could easily contact them. Hermione carried James upstairs and sat on the rocking chair that Ginny brought as well. She grabbed him a bottle and sat down to feed him. She watched as he slowly sucked on the bottle and started to close his eyes. Eventually, James fell asleep.

Downstairs, Ron was wondering what took Hermione so long. He went upstairs to make sure everything was ok. He got upstairs with Hermione still rocking James. He stood by the door and smiled. Hermione was already like a mother already. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are amazing Hermione. You're going to be a wonderful mother." Ron admitted. Hermione was trying to get out of the chair and Ron helped her up. Hermione went over to his crib and put James down. It was only three in the afternoon and now Ron and Hermione had some time alone. Hermione turned to Hermione and said "AND YOU will be an amazing father." Ron cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as far as she can reach them due to her stomach. Suddenly, Hermione gasp. Ron backed away and said "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No not at all. The baby. It's kicking again." Hermione touched the top of her stomach and tried to feel the kick. Hermione gasped again and laughed. "Goodness, this baby kicks hard. Want to feel it?"

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yeah" Hermione grabbed his hand and put it on top of her stomach. At first, they stood in silence, and then the baby kicked again. Ron laughed and said "Oh wow that's amazing! You actually have a living thing inside of you!"

"You've just noticed?" Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm getting a little hungry."

Ron and Hermione went downstairs and made a small meal for themselves. Then they went and sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down in between Ron's leg and they were touching and feeling the baby's rapid kicking.

"It's so peaceful. Hopefully James won't wake up and ruin it." Ron said.

"Don't jinx it Ron! I like the peace and quiet too!" Hermione told him.

"I'm excited to know if this baby is a boy or girl. You sure you don't need me tomorrow?" Ron asked her.

"I'm sure. There will be plenty of people to help me if I need anything. I'll be home as soon as I can to tell you the news. Trust me, I'm as excited as you." Hermione turned her head and looked up at Ron.

"I love you, you know that?" Ron said. "I love you too. And yes, I do know." Ron and Hermione turned facing each other and Ron leaned in to kiss her. The kiss soon boiled into a more passionate and a needed kiss. It's been a while since they've both been intimate. Mostly because Ron was afraid that he would hurt the baby, despite what all Molly and Ginny's told him.

It's only been an hour and already, a little cry came from upstairs. Ron backed away and sighed. "That baby"

Hermione laughed and said "You better get used to it Ron." Ron helped her to stand up and they both went upstairs. When they arrived upstairs, James was fussing and crying in his crib. Hermione went over and picked him up.

"OHH it's ok James! Don't cry! Shhh!" Hermione rocked him back and forth until James stopped crying. Soon, James was smiling and already wanting to play. "Ron can you take him downstairs while I grab his diaper and other things? I'll be down to make some dinner."

Ron nodded and grabbed James and they both went downstairs. Hermione grabbed some diapers and his toys. She slowly moved downstairs and held the railings as she went down. Ron laughed as he watched her try to get downstairs.

"Shut up" Hermione whispered to him. "Can you change his diaper Ron? I don't think I can bend down anymore."

Ron nodded his head and did so. Hermione went and started dinner. Ron always insists that she shouldn't be cooking and moving so much, but Hermione always wins the argument. But not tonight.

"Hermione. You really need to stop being so active. It's not healthy for the baby. Let me cook dinner tonight." Ron said.

"Ron I'm fine! I'll be able to cook dinner still. Besides, Healer Mckinley says that moving around actually makes the baby come quicker." Hermione told him.

Ron argued and said "Yeah you can do that when you're in LABOR, not now!"

Hermione smiled and knew he had been doing some research. "Aww Ron! And how do you know that?"

"Because I rumph te baby vooks" Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed and went towards him.

"You what?" Hermione asked him.

"I read the baby books!" Ron admitted. Hermione awed and hugged him tight. "Thank you Ron, that shows me that you really care."

Ron kissed her forehead and said "I've always cared. I figured if I'm going to be a father I might as well learn a couple of things before the baby actually comes."

"I'm glad Ron." She gave him a quick kiss and proceeded to finish cooking. "No no no Hermione. Go sit please. I'll cook dinner tonight ok? Don't worry about it."

Hermione nodded and smiled. Ron was a wonderful husband and was going to be a wonderful father. She went and placed herself on the ground while James rolled on the floor and chewed on toys. She played with him and laughed and giggled along. Oddly enough, Ron was able to cook dinner and did a fantastic job. Hermione grabbed James and placed him in a high chair.

"Here James" Hermione said with a spoon full of mashed potatoes. He opened his mouth and slowly ate it. He smiled and Ron and Hermione laughed. "I think he likes it" Ron commented.

"I think he does! This dinner is delicious sweetie." Hermione said. "I think you should start cooking dinner every night"

"I don't think I can handle that every single night Hermione. But if I have to I will be glad to do so." Ron said. Hermione smiled and the three of them proceeded with dinner. Ron volunteered to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes and Hermione and James went to bed. When Ron reached their bedroom, he noticed that Hermione was already asleep, with James in her arms fast asleep as well. Ron really couldn't help but smile. He walked over and took James and put him in his crib. He quickly changed and felt exhausted. He doesn't know how Hermione does it. Cook, clean, and carrying a baby. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around Hermione's pregnant stomach holding them both tight.

Throughout the night, James was crying and fussy. He was hungry, he needed to be changed, he needed almost everything. The first few times, Hermione got up, but the next few times, Ron wanted Hermione to get some rest so he did uncle duty for the rest of the night. When they both woke up, they were exhausted. James was already awake and wanting to get out and play when Ron and Hermione woke up. Ron lifted his head and saw that it was already 8. He dropped his head back on the pillow and groaned. Luckily, Ginny and Harry would be coming later that afternoon to pick James up. It was a good weekend while it lasted. Ron got up and played with him until Hermione woke up. Hermione sat up and watched. James was on top of Ron's stomach and leaning against Ron's legs for support. Ron was tickling him and James was laughed uncontrollably.

"Ok Ron I think that's enough. You don't want him to throw up do you?" Hermione said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ron walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Harry and Ginny.

"Hello what are you guys doing home so soon?" Ron asked them.

"Well we were finished with what we needed to do. We went shopping and had some good quality time together! Did you both have fun with James?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Yes wonderful. He's such a good baby. Hermione come down it's Harry and Ginny!" Ron yelled to Hermione. Hermione did so and picked up James and walked slowly downstairs. Ginny and Harry were already in and walked to greet their son.

Ginny opened her arms and gave her son a hug and kiss. "Hello James Potter! How were you? Were you a good boy to Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione?"

James nodded his head and smiled. Ginny handed him over to Harry and Ron went upstairs to get James things. "How was he?"

"He was such a good boy. He laughed and played as usual. Cried and woke up in the middle of the night as usual too." Hermione said.

"You better get used to it! Two more months and you'll be a mum yourself. Ginny will always give you advice though." Harry said to Hermione.

"Yes I will be glad to. Don't worry, Harry and I will return the favor once your baby comes." Ginny said as Ron came downstairs with James things.

"Alrighty I guess we're all set here. Thank you both so much for babysitting!" Ginny told Hermione and Ron.

"Oh it was no problem! Bye James!" Hermione kissed James on the cheek. Ron hugged his pregnant sister and off they went. Hermione and Ron were exhausted and moved to their backyard. "Thank god that's over with." Ron admitted.

"That was fun though. Goodness, this baby is going to be hardwork. Luckily James has a wonderful personality and discipline from his parents." Hermione said. Ron kissed her forehead and said "Hopefully the baby gets your brains. Merlin help them if they have my brains."

Hermione moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're incredibly smart too. Maybe not academically sometimes but you're smart in fixing things and being a wonderful husband. And you're going to be a great father." Hermione hated it when Ron always doubted himself. She always told him that he was good enough. Ron bent down and gave her a kiss and they both watched the sunset.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione headed off to the Healer to find out the gender of the baby. Either boy or girl didn't matter to her. She checked in and waited for the call to go in. Soon, Healer Mckinley walked out and called her name. They walked into her office and the appointment began.<p>

"Hello Hermione. How have you been?" She asked.

"Everything has been going well yes. Better than I imagined." Hermione told her.

"How has your condition been? You tired, cramps, pains?" Healer Mckinley asked her.

"Yes cramps and pains in my lower abdomen. My breasts are sore and my feet are continuing to swell." Hermione told her while Healer Mckinley wrote down the information.

"Good. Then everything is pretty normal. Alright, you ready to find out the sex of the baby?" Hermione nodded and Healer Mckinley laid her down on the chair to do an ultrasound. They could do it the easier way since they were wizards but Hermione had chosen to do the way they would do if she were at home.

"These muggle technologies are brilliant don't you think?" Healer Mckinley asked Hermione. "Alright let's get started."

She put the liquid gel over Hermione's stomach and ran the transducer over her stomach. On the screen, there the baby was. Hermione smiled as she watched the screen move back and forth viewing the baby's small body. "Well the baby looks wonderfully healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please that'd be amazing." Hermione asked her.

"Well Hermione, looks like you're baby is going to be a beautiful little girl. Congratulations!" Healer Mckinley announced. Hermione smiled widely and was now more excited than ever. Now all she had to do was tell Ron. She checked out and headed on home. Ron wasn't home yet so Hermione sat down in the living room and just read until he came home.

"I'm home" Ron announced as he walked through the door.

"Hi honey" Hermione gave her husband a quick kiss and before Hermione could even say it, Ron beat her to it. "Did you go and find out the sex of the baby today?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron took her hands in his and was waiting for an answer. The silence and anxiety was killing Ron. "Come on Hermione just tell me I'm dying here!"

Hermione laughed and said "Ok! Well umm the baby is going to be a…" Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Girl" Hermione waited for an answer from Ron. A smile immediately formed on Ron's face and he picked up Hermione and screamed in delight. "Goodness I can't believe we're having a girl!" Ron said with joy.

Ron grabbed Hermione's face with both his hands and kissed her lips passionately. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron." Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>"What about Annabeth?" Hermione asked Ron who was in the kitchen.<p>

"Ehh, it's ok." Ron answered back.

"Annabeth Weasley. That's a nice name." Hermione said. They were both picking names for the baby. They recently just found out that they would be having a girl and they have spent hours trying to pick the right name for her.

"Chloe Weasley?" Hermione asked again. Ron didn't like that one either. "Kim Weasley? Alana Weasley? Mackenzie Weasley? Sarah Weasley?" Ron didn't like any of those either. She flipped and flipped through pages of the baby name book and couldn't think of any names that seemed to fit.

Hermione was in the R section and looked at a name. She somewhat felt a weird feeling in her chest. She really liked that name and asked Ron. "Hey Ron?"

Ron walked over to the living room and said "Is this going to be a name that I like? Maybe I should look for a name?"

"No I think you'll like this one. I definitely do. I think it'll be perfect for the baby. What about Rose? Rose Weasley?" Hermione was praying that this was the one.

"That's perfect!" Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss. "Rose Weasley. That's a wonderful name for the next start Quidditch Player!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>


	25. The Promise

Ron and Hermione were sitting down at the table eating dinner and talked about the next step. Hermione was now almost full term and the baby would be here any day. They finished dinner and went upstairs to pack the bag just in case the baby came early.

Hermione picked up a little dress for Rose that she received at Hermione's baby shower. "Rose is going to look so adorable in this."

Ron smiled at her packing some of Hermione's clothes. "Rose needs to hurry up already. I'm getting sick of waiting."

"Now now be patient Ron. She'll be coming soon." Hermione rubbed her stomach and smiled. After they finished packing, Ron brought the stuff down to the living room and Hermione slowly followed. Ron helped Hermione down the stairs while Hermione grunted in pain down every step.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Ugh I think these are the signs of when it's almost time for the baby to come." Hermione finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stood against the wall to catch her breath. With the baby pushing against her pelvis, she could hardly breathe anymore.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt a gush of wetness down there. Hermione gasped in surprise. Ron heard her gasp and saw that her sweatpants were wet.

"Did you just?" Ron was wondering what was going on.

"No. I think….I think my water just broke." Hermione said with no emotion on her face.

Ron's eyes went huge in shock yet and he quickly grabbed the bags that they just packed. "Thank goodness we packed the bags right?"

Hermione laughed and Ron helped her out the door. Sadly, they have to drive to the hospital and that takes an extra ten minutes. Ron sent a patronus to the rest of the family and they headed down. On the way to the hospital, Hermione's contractions were starting and Hermione was beginning to feel pain.

They got to the hospital and Ron helped her out of the car and into the hospital. They checked into the room and Hermione was immediately settled in.

Hermione's contraction began to grow closer and more painful. Ron held her hand tightly as her contractions grew more painful. Ron hated watching Hermione in pain. Soon, Ron's family had arrived and Hermione's parents as well.

"Hermione sweetie sorry we couldn't get here any sooner!" Hermione's mother Tanya screamed as she entered the room to give her a hug.

Despite all the pain, she sat up and gave her parents a hug. "That's ok mum and dad. We only got here about an hour ago."

"So how are you feeling? Any pain yet?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Luckily right now, I don't have a contract-"Hermione was cut off by another contraction. Ron grabbed her hand and this one has to be the worst than the others. Hermione's forehead was now covered in sweat and it was harder than ever to breathe.

Tanya went to Hermione's side and rubbed her shoulder. "Breathe Hermione breathe. Before you know it she'll be here."

Ginny, Harry, and baby James walked in with tons of flowers and gifts. "Hermione!"

"Hi" Hermione said weakly.

"Goodness are you excited? I know I am! She's going to be so beautiful!" Ginny said. Ginny was now in her 8th month of pregnancy and was due next month.

"Excited yes. But right now, I don't know what to feel but pain and discomfort." Hermione grunted in pain again and rolled on her side.

"Breathe Hermione. You'll be ok soon." Ron told her.

"Shut up Ron. You're not the one going through all this pain." Hermione talked back. Everyone in the room laughed.

Harry told Ron this was coming. He told him that when Ginny was in labor, she was cursing and yelling at everything. But Hermione was right, Ron didn't know what the pain was like. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the sweat and tears off her face.

Ron and Harry took a step outside for a walk. "Goodness was Ginny in this much pain when she gave birth?"

"Yes actually she was. I think even worse. But it's all worth it afterwards." Harry said.

"I just feel horrible that they go through all the pain and they sacrifice practically their whole body just o have a baby and we just have to stand there and watch." Ron admitted.

"I know what you mean. Women don't get as much credit as they should. Their strong in every way that men aren't. " Harry said. "Don't worry, soon, the baby will be here."

"Is it scary? Watching the baby come?" Ron asked.

"Not at all. It's going to be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. I got quite emotional when I held James for the first time." Harry told Ron.

"I can't wait to see her. Alright we should get back just in case it's time." Ron told him and they went back to the hospital room.

Hours passed and Hermione's pain could not have been worse. Hermione was now in tears because it was so painful. She couldn't bare it anymore and held onto the sheets of the bed. Hermione sat up and Ron sat on the bed next to her. He hugged her tightly and gave her some comforting words. "Just breathe Hermione. You can make it through."

Hermione breathed heavily and cried into Ron's shoulder. Hermione pinched Ron's shoulder hard with yet another contraction and Ron screamed in discomfort.

"Sorry" Hermione said. Ron just continued to rub her back until Healer Mckinley came back in.

"Alright Hermione, let's check how far you are and we'll see if you're ready." Healer Mckinley said.

Ron prayed that it was time. He couldn't watch Hermione go through anymore pain. It was killing him. Hermione laid down on the bed and was checked out.

"Alright, well you are fully dilated. It's time for the baby to come now!" Healer Mckinley.

Hermione sighed in relief and now knew the pain was only going to get worse from here. Ron braced himself and whispered to Hermione "You ready?"

Hermione smiled and said "Yes. She couldn't have come any quicker. Are you ready?"

"Yes I wouldn't miss it for anything. Hopefully I won't faint." Ron joked.

"Just try your best." Hermione laughed. The rest of the family hugged and kissed Ron and Hermione goodbye and wished them luck and left the room.

Hermione changed and now it was time for the baby to come. "Alright Hermione, listen really carefully. When I say go, I want you to take a deep breath then I want you to push for ten seconds. We can try a couple of times to get it right ok?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. "Gosh now I'm scared."

"Baby don't worry, she's almost here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere ok?" Ron gave her a quick kiss and Hermione began to push. The first couple of pushes were extremely hard for Hermione. With her left hand, Ron grasped it and held onto it tight. He was willing to suffer some pain knowing that all night Hermione suffered worse. Hermione took another push and screamed. Healer Mckinley suggested she take a minute to get her energy back before she pushed again.

Ron went up to her ear and whispered "You're doing great baby. She's almost here." Ron wiped her forehead again and gave her a sip of water.

Healer Mckinley asked Hermione if she was ready and Hermione was more ready than ever. She got the cue from Healer Mckinley and gave another strong push. Hermione then felt lots and lots of pressure down there and Ron told her "She's right there Hermione, just one more." Hermione took a deep breath and gave one big final push. Hermione screamed until she heard the sound she's been waiting for. The sound of a baby crying. Hermione fell back on the bed with her hair sticking on her forehead. She looked up and saw Ron crying.

"Aww Ron don't cry." Hermione said reaching out a hand to touch his face.

He wiped his tears and bent down to hug Hermione. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you. I love you so much. You did it."

Hermione was now getting tears in her own eyes and gave her husband a kiss. "We did it Ron. You and I."

Healer Mckinley held Rose up and Ron and Hermione looked at her. "She's beautiful guys. Congratulations!"

They took Rose to get cleaned up quickly and soon enough, the nurses came back and handed her to Hermione. She opened her arms and her daughter was in her arms. It was a wonderful and beautiful feeling. "Hi Rose! Happy Birthday sweetie." Hermione gave Rose a kiss on the nose. "Welcome to the world sweetie." Hermione wiped her tears and looked up at Ron.

"You want to hold her?" Hermione asked even though she knew his answer. Ron nodded his head and took Rose into his own arms. He felt the same as Hermione. He had the same feelings as Hermione felt. "Hi baby angel. Happy Birthday Rosie." Ron kissed Rose on the cheek as well and smiled at Hermione.

"She is so beautiful." Ron sat down next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione sat up and Ron handed back Rose to Hermione. Hermione and Ron examined every little thing about Rose that was beautiful. Her eyes, toes, fingers, nose, and her bright ginger hair.

"I love her hair" Ron said. Hermione laughed and said "I love it too." Hermione touched Rose's ginger hair and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at Ron and said "And I love you too"

Ron smiled at her and replied "I love you more"

"Why don't you go tell the others now. I'm sure their all dying to see Rose." Hermione told Ron. Ron kissed Hermione and Rose and proceeded towards the waiting room. He entered to see his whole family waiting and they all stood on his arrival.

"She's here!" Ron announced and got a flood of voices towards him. He led everyone to the room and Molly and Tanya were the first to go in.

"Oh she's so beautiful Hermione!" Tanya said reaching the bedside. Hermione handed her to her mother first and Tanya burst into tears. "Hello little Rosie, it's grandmum!" Tanya handed her to Molly next.

"Oh she has red hair! Congratulations you two she's beautiful!" Molly told them. Rose was passed from every family member and as the night came to an end, everyone left, leaving alone Ron, Hermione, and Rose.

Hermione was holding a sleeping Rose tightly in her arms never wanting to let go. "Healer Mckinley said that I could go home tomorrow if I want."

"That's great. I can't wait to get home. I'm exhausted." Ron said.

"YOU'RE exhausted?" Hermione joked. Ron smiled and said "Not as exhausted as you though. I don't know how you women do it. You guys are incredible."

"It took teamwork Ronald. Thank you for being there to comfort me. I don't think I would have been able to do it without your words." Hermione stared at Ron for what seemed like ages. "You're welcome" Ron replied. It felt like yesterday that Ron and she got married and now they have a child, life couldn't have been better.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Rose went home the next day and settled in. Hermione was extremely tired and went upstairs to sleep while Ron took care of Rose. She was a fussy one but when she wanted to, she was extremely adorable and quiet. While Hermione was sleeping in bed, Ron walked around with Rose in his arms talking to her.<p>

"Hi Rosie. Are you tired? Mum is. You caused her a lot of pain yesterday. You caused me a lot of pain too. It wasn't your fault though. We just couldn't wait for you to come. We couldn't wait to see your beautiful face." Rose looked up at her father and gazed. "You're so beautiful Rose. I promise you that you'll get the best in life. Hopefully you'll get my athletic skills and you get your mother's brains." Ron stared at Rose for a while then continued. "You'll never get hand me down robes. Your mum and I will make your childhood the best you could ever imagine. I will not allow evil to come and defile your childhood. I'll keep you safe from any harm and if any boy in the future decides to come and hurt your little heart, I'll make them regret it Rose. That's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was so cute and creative to write! I am not a mother myself yet but I would love to be someday! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you can! <strong>


	26. The New Trio

Hermione was lying in bed when she heard a familiar cooing sound. Rose. She was sitting close to her mother and playing with her hair. Hermione smiled and looked at the time. It was nine in the morning already. Hermione sat up and looked at Rose.

"Rose, I thought your father was watching you?" Hermione said picking up Rose. Rose was only born about four months ago and she was quite big for her age.

"I was." Hermione turned to the sound of Ron's voice. Ron was carrying a cake that said "Happy Birthday Hermione" on it. She totally forgot it was her birthday.

"Ron what?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's your birthday cake silly. You thought we forgot your birthday huh?" Ron said and put the cake down on the bed.

"No of course not. If anyone forgot my birthday it would be me." Hermione smiled.

"Happy birthday love" Ron said giving Hermione a kiss. Rose was amazed at the sight of lit candles and wanted to touch them. "No no Rose. Come on let's sing happy birthday to mummy." Ron took Rose and they sang happy birthday together. When they were done, Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish. Rose clapped lightly and smiled. Ron put the cake on the side lamp table and sat next to Hermione.

"Thank you Rose! Thank you daddy!" Hermione said giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Oh we're not done yet." Ron put Rose down on the bed and grabbed two gifts from under the bed. "These are for you."

Hermione gasped at her gifts and laughed. She picked up Rose and put her on her lap. "Did you guys get these for me? Aww thank you! Rosie want to help me open them?"

Rosie grabbed the present from the edge and slowly ripped it open. When she got it open, Hermione pulled out a t-shirt that said "Mum is the best".

"Oh how adorable! Thank you!" Hermione said. Ron smiled and gave her the next present. It was a beautiful silver heart necklace. Inside was a moving picture of all three of them. "Ron this is beautiful! Goodness this must have cost you a fortune."

"No not really. I got it from a family friend and just put the picture in it myself." Ron said. Hermione moved closer and hugged Ron. "I love you Ron. Thank you so much."

"I love you both." Ron said and hugged both Hermione and Rose. Rose squealed and Ron pulled away and laughed.

"Well let's go downstairs and I can start some breakfast!" Hermione said to Rose and Ron.

"Done." Ron said. Hermione looked at him confused. "Done?"

"Yep. I cooked breakfast already. I'm cooking lunch and dinner as well today." Ron told her.

"No it's fine I can do it Ron." Hermione insisted.

"It's your birthday Hermione. You can just relax today." Ron picked up Rose and said "Rosie, tell mum to relax".

Rose had her fingers in her mouth and just giggled. Ron kissed Rose on the cheek and laughed. "And later, little Rose here is going to go stay with grandmum while we have a night to ourselves."

"That sounds lovely. Come on Rosie, let's go downstairs and see what Dad cooked for us!" The three of them proceeded downstairs and saw that the tables were already set up and breakfast really was already made. All three of them sat down and ate the delicious breakfast Ron made. Ron was never really the cook but he learned a couple of things from watching women cook all these years. He cooked pancakes, sausage, eggs, and a huge fruit salad on the side. After they all ate, they cleaned up and sat down in the living room. Hermione played with Rose while Ron watched. He loved watching them play. They were the two girls that Ron loved most, his daughter and his wife.

Hermione rolled Rose on her back and blew kisses on Rose's neck which made her laugh hysterically. Ron soon joined them on the living room floor and Hermione said "Say hi to daddy Rosie!" Hermione grabbed Rose's hand and made a hand gesture towards Ron. "Hi Rosie! My little girl!" Ron said and took Rose into his arms to play. He lightly tickled her knowing Rose was an easily amused baby.

"Ok Ron I think that's enough. I don't want her choking now." Hermione said. Ron stopped and they all sat on the sofa. Ron cradled Rose in her arms and began to tell a story.

"Once upon a time Rose, there was a bright little girl and a clumsy little boy who went to Hogwarts together. They first met on a train where the girl told the little boy that he had dirt on his nose." Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and knew exactly who he was talking about. "As time went on, the little boy found out that he was very much fond of the little girl, but he had no way to tell her. He thought she was kind, respectful, beautiful, and bloody brilliant. Throughout their years together, they went through happiness, tears, sadness, and plenty of love. And 7 years later, they finally got together and got married. And this is when you came in Rosie." Ron and Hermione looked down and saw that she was sleeping.

"Was I that boring?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed "No not at all Ron. You were quite the entertainment for me. Come on let's put her to bed." They both went upstairs and tucked her in to her crib. They gave Rose a quick kiss on the nose and proceeded downstairs. Ron held her hand and when they were finally downstairs, Ron carried her to the couch. "Alone at last"

Hermione giggled and said "Whoa there Ron, we're not quite alone yet."

Ron laid Hermione down on the couch and said "Well for now, we are technically alone." Ron laid on top of her and gave her a deep kiss. Ever since Rose was born, they haven't had that much time to themselves. But today was going to be the day. Ron kissed his way down from her mouth to her chest. Hermione moaned in pleasure. "Ron, we can't do this here. At least not yet."

Ron lifted his head and sighed. "I know, sorry I got carried away."

Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead and said "It's ok. Come on let's clean up and bit and wait for your mum to come."

They cleaned the house and packed Rose's overnight bag when Molly arrived. "Hello Hermione! Oh my you look lovely!"

"Thanks! Gosh it feels like its been forever!" Hermione said hugging Molly. Molly ran over and hugged her son as well. He was walking down the stairs with Rose in his arms who just woke up. "Hello Ron! And hello Rose Weasley! Oh how much you have grown!"

Molly held Rose in her arms while Ron went and grabbed Rose's bag. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Rose? I feel awful leaving her with someone else." Hermione said.

"Mother's guilt. Always happens at any age. And of course not! I love babysitting! You guys have fun! OH I almost forgot!" Molly grabbed her birthday gift for Hermione and handed it to her. "Happy birthday dear!"

Hermione opened it and found a couple of sweaters and a beautiful teal scarf. "Oh thank you Molly!"

"You're welcome, well we should get going. We'll use the floo powder now." Molly said. Hermione walked over to Rose and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Bye Rose. Be a good girl ok!"

Ron did the same and off Molly and Rose went. Ron immediately turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Now what?" Hermione smiled.

"Now" Ron grabbed her hands and held them tight "We get ready for lunch. It's a beautiful day out so why don't we have lunch outside. Why don't you go get ready upstairs while I get lunch ready?" Ron told her. Hermione nodded and kissed him before running upstairs. Hermione didn't want to look too formal. It was only lunch at home. She decided to go with a floral skirt with a pink tank top and flip flops. Surprisingly, when she stepped into their backyard it was incredibly warm. She went towards the back and Ron had finished his set up. In the middle of the back yard, was a cute little table and Ron was just finishing up the little touches.

"Wow that was fast" Hermione said. Ron looked up and smiled.

"You too. Wow you look beautiful." Ron kissed her "Like always." Hermione blushed and sat down.

"So what are we having today?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I prepared some sandwiches, chicken breasts, and some wine." Ron said.

"Oh no not wine. You know how tipsy I can get even with a little alcohol in my system." Hermione laughed.

"That's ok. That's exactly what I planned to do, take advantage of it while I can". Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes. They both ate lunch and chatted casually. Ron looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Can you believe it's almost been a year that we've been married?" Ron asked her.

Hermione sipped her glass of wine and answered "No I can't. Time really does go by so fast."

"Do you remember when I proposed to you?" Ron asked. He definitely remembered it clearly. The day when it all started. The day when Hermione could finally become his wife. Now she is and he loved it. For the rest of his life, he would wake up next to her, kiss her and hug her all he wants. Along with their child that they just had, life was wonderful.

"Very clearly in my mind. You know I have a good memory." Hermione giggled.

"You have no idea how happy I was when you said yes. I'm pretty sure I pissed myself that night." Ron joked which made Hermione laugh. She took her chair and moved it right next to him. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm so glad I said yes Ronald. I love you, you know that." Hermione said. She couldn't picture her life with anyone else. It's always been him. The one who always made fun of her for being so smart, the one who made her cry back in the days, the one who became jealous of her when she didn't go to the Yule Ball with him, the one who got sick and ended up in the hospital which scared her to the death, the one who she eventually fell deep in love with, the one who's been there all along. She couldn't have asked for a better best friend and husband to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you too. I fall deeper in love with you every single day. And I will till the day I die. You've not only made me the happiest man in the world by marrying and spending the rest of your life with me, but you've also granted me a beautiful baby girl. I really cannot ask for anything else right now." Ron said. They both stared into each other's eyes as the sun was setting slowly. Hermione just couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and kissed him. Ron pulled her in closer by grabbing her out of her own chair and placing her on his lap which made Hermione squeal.

Hermione pulled away and laughed. "Let's start cleaning up."

They both chipped in and started cleaning and brought the table and plates inside. When they were done, Hermione rested on the couch and Ron soon joined her. They joined hands and Hermione stared at her ring finger. She stared at the ring that Ron gave her. "I will never take this off." Ron looked at her passionately.

"I can't believe we're here right now. I remember I was still 15 years old and looking at you when you weren't looking, imagining how our kisses would be like, imagining what our futures would be like. If I'd end up with you or I'd end up with someone else. But as time went on, every single time I looked at you, I saw you as my wife, the mother of my children, and the person I would grow old with. I hoped that you would have been my first kiss, but we both know how that went. But it doesn't matter, we're here now. It might sound very cliché but I really do mean it. And now that we're actually here, in the moment, it's so unreal to me. But I love where I'm at." Ron said. He meant every word. Sometimes, you may never think that you'll ever fall in love. Especially with your best friend. Until it hits you and it becomes reality. "You've made my life Hermione. Our past might have been a bit shaky, but I've always loved you. And I always will, till death do us part Hermione."

Hermione eyes were glistening with tears. She definitely married the perfect man. No matter what happens, she knows he'll always be there. "I don't think I can say anything that will beat that." Ron laughed and kisses her on the temple.

"Good, because I worked really hard on that speech. Happy birthday Hermione." Ron smiled. Hermione laughed and leaned in and kissed him deeply. Ron wrapped his hands around her and lifted them both off the couch. He carried her bridal style up the stairs and into their room never breaking their kiss. Ron laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Hermione's hands reach the bottom of her tank top and she slowly pulled it up over her head revealing her black lace bra.

Ron responded by kissing and sucking on her neck while Hermione worked at his shirt and pants. Soon enough they were both completely naked. Ron gradually positioned himself between Hermione and glided himself inside her. They both moaned at the feel of sexual pleasure. They both looked at each other passionately with every thrust. The more and more Ron pushed himself into Hermione, the more and more Hermione wanted more. Ron began planting Hermione's neck and chest with kisses and Hermione was running her hand through his ginger hair.

Ron began to move faster as Hermione's fingers dug into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist asking for more. Her breasts shook with each thrusts and she whispered in his ear "Harder"

Ron obeyed and pumped himself harder each time before they both finally shuddered and Ron released himself into her. Hermione felt a sudden pleasure of intense heat and moaned of pleasure. Ron collapsed on top of Hermione and lay on her chest. Both laid there with nothing to say trying to catch their breath.

Ron was the one who looked up and said "Goodness Hermione. Too bad every day can't be like this anymore."

Hermione laughed and said "It could be. If Rose went to your mum's house every day. But obviously that can't happen. But for now, we'll have to manage."

Ron repositioned himself so that he was facing Hermione on top. "I love you Hermione. Happy birthday."

"I love you too." Hermione replied. Ron kissed her again and they made love again throughout the night and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron and Hermione went to the Burrow to pick up Rose. Molly, Arthur, and Rose were just sitting down eating breakfast. The house felt so empty now that all the Weasley children moved out.<p>

"Hermione! Ron! Oh sit down we were just having lunch!" Molly shouted giving them both hugs. Hermione and Ron agreed and went straight to their daughter.

"Hi Rosie! Did you have fun at grandmum's and granddad's? Were you a good girl?" Hermione pelted Rose's cheeks with kisses which made her giggle. Hermione passed her to Ron and he said "Hey Rose, oh daddy missed you!" Ron did the same and kissed Rose all over her face.

"She was a wonderful little baby. You both need to drop her back off soon, we love a new guest in the house. It's been so quiet here." Arthur said.

"Well that would help so much! Would you like to come back Rose? Yes?" Hermione asked Rose. Rose was in no way paying attention and had her hand in her mouth.

The family sat down and ate lunch and when they were done, Hermione, Ron, and Rose got ready to leave.

"Alright, well thanks mum and dad, we'll be back soon we promise." Ron told his parents. Molly grabbed Rose and said "Bye bye Rose. You be a good girl now!"

With that, they went on home. Rose squealed at the sight of her home. Hermione figured that either meant she was excited to be back home or she was ready for a nap.

"Is that good or bad?" Ron asked. Rose started lightly clapping her hands and began wiggling in her mother's arms.  
>"I think that's good Ron. You want to play with some toys? Yeah?" Hermione asked her daughter. She set her down in the living room and set up some toys for her to play while Hermione put things away up in the room. She came back down to see Ron and Rose playing on the rug. She screeched at the sight of Hermione and she rushed over to the rug to sit next to Ron.<p>

Rose lightly clapped her hands and grabbed a toy to put in her mouth. "Rose no!" Hermione said grabbing the toy from her daughter.

With the unintentional loud voice of Hermione, Rose started to cry. Hermione, whose heart was now filling with guilt, picked up Rose and held her.

"Oh mummy's sorry. I didn't mean to yell Rosie. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. Watching this made Ron giggle.

"Hermione, it's ok. She wasn't supposed to put that in her mouth anyways." Ron laughed. He knows Hermione and this was exactly what he thought she would do.

"I know. I just feel so bad for yelling. Shhh shhh mum's sorry Rose." Hermione looked down at Rose who finished crying and wiped her tears away. She planted a kiss on her small nose. Rose then started to rub her eyes and crying some more.

"I think someone's getting a little sleepy huh?" Ron said. "You want me to take her to bed?"

"No I'll take her. You can stay down here and then we can start dinner." Hermione stood up with Rose in her arms and proceeded upstairs. Ron watched as both of them walked up the stairs and out of his sight. Ron didn't just want to sit on the couch so he decided to start dinner. He went to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients ready. It's been a while and still Hermione didn't show up downstairs. Ron got curious and went upstairs to see what was up.

Surprisingly enough, he found Rose asleep next to Hermione on the bed. Rose was wrapped in a pink blanket, which made her red hair stand out, and in Hermione's comforting arms. Hermione and Rose were sleeping soundly and peacefully. Ron watched for a few moments and laughed.

"I guess I'm eating dinner alone tonight." Ron told himself. He walked towards the bed and bent down to give Hermione and Rose a kiss before heading back downstairs to finish his dinner for one. Just in case Hermione woke up, Ron cooked a little extra for her. Sure enough, three hours later, Ron was eating dinner alone at the table and Hermione trotted down to the kitchen. Her hair was slightly messy and she had an extremely surprised and confused look on her face.

"You actually cooked?" Hermione joked.

Ron looked up and smirked. "Yeah I did. I made extra for you in case."

Hermione smiled and walked over to him. "Thank you. You're so sweet." Hermione gave him a deep kiss before heading to get her own dish. She propped herself right next to him and they ate dinner together.

"How was your nap?" Ron asked.

"It was wonderful. I didn't even know how tired I was until my head actually hit the pillow." Hermione told him. "Thank you for making dinner, I thought I'd find you starving and passed on the couch when I woke up."

"NO, I can actually cook you know? You already do so much and I cooking dinner a couple times a week wouldn't be too bad." Ron told her. Hermione took his hand and said "Yes it wouldn't be too bad. And tonight's dinner was amazing also."

Ron leaned in and kissed her again. "How did I find someone so perfect like you?"

"I could say the same thing." Hermione blushed. Hermione took the plates and went to the sink to wash them. Ron just couldn't it and sneaks up behind Hermione to wrap his arms around her waist. His lips soon travelled behind her earlobe and down towards her neck.

Hermione giggled and said "Yes Ron?"

"Nothing. I just love you." Ron told her. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Come on let's head to bed." Hermione grabbed his hand but Ron quickly grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up so that he was carrying her. They kissed their way up the stairs and to the bedroom. Ron kicked the door with his foot and to both of their surprise, Rose was wide awake in her crib.

Ron and Hermione both pulled away and went towards the crib. Ron bent down and picked her up and said "Hey Rose, what are you doing up?"

Rose lightly giggled and her hands touched both of her father's cheeks. Ron grabbed one of Rose's small hands and kissed it lightly.

"Put her on the bed while I change, then when I come back I'll try to put her back to bed." Hermione told them.

A couple minutes later, she changed up and Rose and Ron were on the bed clapping and laughing. Hermione took Rose and rocked her back and forth. Slowly, she began to fall asleep again.

"Yes thank goodness. I thought she'd never fall asleep." Ron said coming out of the bathroom. Hermione laid on her side and propped Rose right next to her. Hermione was still lightly tapping Rose's chest until she was deep asleep. Hermione then laid on her back and Ron came towards the bed as well.

"Tired?" Hermione asked him. Ron nodded and yawned. Hermione sat up and laid her head on Ron's chest.

"She is absolutely adorable huh?" Ron said referring to Rose. "I can't believe she was born four months ago."

"I know. I want her to stay my baby girl always. I don't think I want to see her grow up. Ever." Hermione admitted.

"Everyone grows up. She'll be an extraordinary woman. Especially with your brains." Ron laughed.

"She'll have your characteristics too. She loves to sleep and she LOVES to eat." Hermione told him. But no matter whom she turns out like, Hermione and Ron will always love her. They would do their very best to be the best parents they could be.

Ron wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, snuggling his face into her neck. Hermione grabbed Rose and held her close to her chest and Ron stretched his arms all the way till he touch Rose.

"I love you Ron." Hermione told him.

"I love you both." Ron replied. And with that, the three of them drifted off into a soundly sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW it really has been forever! With all with school and home life, it's taken me forever to update! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story yet! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep following this story! Thanks for all the reviews and such! I really appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
